La vieja casa Loud
by Reila Vann
Summary: El apellido Loud se ha vuelto famoso al rededor del mundo gracias a sus espectaculares miembros, pero todo tiene un costo, ahora Lincoln vive en la casa solo con su hija, pero con algo de suerte, el pasado siempre regresar para revivir viejos momentos
1. Chapter 1

**"Rei... ya alch... ¿porque no acabas una historia antes de comenzar otra?"  
.- Ya wee es un problemaaaaaa tot!**

* * *

La mañana se rebelaba con un hermoso sol resplandeciente, sus rayos de luz comenzaba a atravesar aquella ventana y rebelar lentamente los hermosos mechones blancos del muchacho acostado ahí. Estos rayos comenzaron a hacerse mas y mas anchos bajando hasta llegar a los ojos cerrados de Lincoln, quien con molesta comenzó a abrirlos, era aun temprano... relativamente en la casa Loud, pero se podia sentir un aire de tranquilidad y armonía. Lincoln ahora vivía solo en la casa que... en vida era de sus padres, Ahora solo el estaba ahí... bueno no completamente solo.

Lincoln intento moverse pero sintió dos pesos extra acurrucados en sus brazos, bufo con molestia, sabia exactamente quienes eran esas dos que habian dormido sus brazos.

volteo a su lado y vio a una pequeña niña usando su brazo como almohada, con un característico cabello blanco como el suyo suavemente risado y con aquellas lindas pecas, si era la viva imagen de su padre.  
Bueno al menos a ella la recordaba llegar a media noche por una pesadilla... y el no podia negarle nada a su pequeña hija... pero la persona a lado era otra situacion.

Volteo a ver como una joven chica de 16 años estaba acurrucada en su otro brazo, tenia un un hermoso y dorado cabello que se extendia por su espalda y no iba vestida mas que con su ropa interior y una camiseta para dormir.

-Lily- susurro con algo de molestia Lincoln, Lily siempre se escabullía en su cuarto para acostarse a dormir junto con el, el ya le habia dicho que se detuviera... pero ella no lo haria de todas formas.

-Lily- intento hablarle de nuevo pero esta solo se acurruco mas en su ante brazo, Lincoln no tuvo otra alternativa, tenia que levantarse a hacer el desayuno. El brazo en el que dormía su hermanita estaba totalmente dormido, inutilizado, ni siquiera lo podía sentir, pero en el que dormía su hija era otra situación... asi que lentamente comenzo a retirar su brazo de su cabeza procurando no despertarla, una vez liberado su brazo procedió a acercarse mas a Lily para tratar de despertarla

-Lily despierta... vamos... -Intento decirlo de la forma mas baja pero en eso Lily se aferro mas a su brazo

-Linkyy... 5 minutos mas- dijo de manera suplicante sin abrir sus ojos

-Vamos Lily, sabes que tengo que hacerles de almorzar- Lincoln comenzó a jalar su brazo para retirarlo de la cabeza de Lily pero en eso ella lo tomo de la camisa ocultando su rostro en el brazo de Lincoln.

-Jummm... quiero estar asi mas tiempo... - Lincoln suspiro con molestia, en verdad tenia muy consentida a Lily, pero debia hacerles de almorzar o la pequeña Linka despertaria muy enojada...

-Lily, solo ire a preparar el desayuno, y lo dejare en la mesa volvere con ustedes en un momento mas ¿si?- Lincoln decidio recurrir a negociar, aunque ante tales palabras Lily solo gimoteo con molestia antes de soltarlo de la camisa, Lincoln sonrio con ternura y se acerco para besar suavemente su frente y pasar a levantarse.  
Tomo aquella camisa azul que se habia colocado para dormir y la cambio por una polo naranja mas de su estilo y se puso unos pantalones vaqueros antes de salir del cuarto con sumo cuidado dejando a sus dos pequeñas dormir.

Lincoln salio del cuarto de sus padres en la planta baja... la casa estaba totalmente tranquila... asi era ahora que cada una de sus hermanas se habia ido a hacer sus vidas. Este observo la foto donde estaban sus padres levantándola y limpiando un poco de suciedad con su dedo, depues de una sonrisa melancólica dejo aquella conmemorativa foto a un lado mientras caminaba hacia la cocina.

Se coloco su delantal blanco sobre su ropa y sin perder tiempo comenzó a sacar los ingredientes para preparar un omelett para su hija y su hermana. Lincoln era casi un profesional frente a la estufa, en contraste a muchas cosas sus manos siempre volvian cualquier cosa que tuviese que ver con alimento en una obra de arte culinaria, algo de lo cual estaba bastante orgulloso. al momento en que casi termiaba de preparar el almuerzo alguien comenzo a llamar a la puerta, Lincoln se asomo levemente desde la cocina notando que efecticamente habian tocado a su puerta, apago todo y mientras se limpiaba las manos en el delantal fue a abrir.

-¿Hola?- pregunto mientras abria un poco la puerta, frente a el se encontraba una persona cubierta con una gabardina grande y ancha, con una enorme bufanda y un gorro a pesar de ser verano y con unos lentes oscuros que ocultaban por completo su identidad

-¿disculpe?- pregunto Lincoln ante tal situacion extraña -¿que necesita?-

-Soy yo Brooo...- Dijo Luna mientras se levantaba los lentes inclinandose un poco

-¡Luna!- Grito Lincoln antes de que su hermana mayor tapara su boca con sus manos

-¡Shhhh! ¿acaso quieres que me encuentren?- Dijo Luna mientras miraba a todos lados nerviosa. Lincoln solo asintio mientras se hacia para atras abriendo la puerta para que ella pudiera entrar... Luna se habia vuelto... increiblemente famosa, desde el exito en su primer album... la carrera de Luna no habia hecho mas que ir hacia las alturas, habia hecho incluso giras mundiales, convinado con su adaptabilidad para todo tipo de musica y su genio artistico la hacian un torrente de ideas y tonos para un ambiente donde la musica no se mantenia en un solo estado... Si, Luna en verdad estaba viviendo su sueño hecho realidad, aunque eso le dejara nada de tiempo para su familia. Aun asi, siempre que tenia tiempo Luna iba a un solo lugar, aquella pequeña cueva a la que ella siempre llamo cariñosamente hogar.

Luna paso mientras Lincoln cerraba la puerta, esta rapidamente se desprendio con desesperacion de todo aquel disfras para ocultarse de los paparatzis y fans que pudieran reconocerla.

-Damn sooon, en verdad esto es bastante molesto hahaha- Dijo mientras se quitaba aquella enorme gabardina y la dejaba en un lado, Luna no habia cambiado mucho con diferencia de su atuendo en vez de aquella pequeña falda ahora llevaba unos Leggins negros pero nunca habia abandonado totalmente su famosa camisa morada, solo que ahora tenia diferentes logos en vez de aquella calavera, sus botas ahora eran totalmente negras y se habia dejado crecer un poco el cabello.

-¿No te habras escapado de la disquera de nuevo verdad?- Pregunto Lincoln mientras tomaba la gabardina, el gorro y la bufanda y las colocaba en un cesto

-¿Que? ¿Yo? no, claro que no bro, la disquera me dio unos dias libres- Dijo Luna despues de acostarse en el sillon acaparandolo todo

-Poooor cierto hermano, ¿no hay problema si me quedo unos dias?- pregunto Luna mientras se asomaba por el sillon observando a su hermano con su delantal

-No, claro que no Luna, tu cuarto esta listo como siempre- respondio de forma calida Lincoln, si, Luna era la que menos lo visitaba, pero siempre que lo hacia se quedaba en casa por mucho tiempo.

-thank you my brother soul- respondio Luna mientras se quitaba aquellas enormes botas y se recostaba de nuevo en el sillon

Lincoln dio una pequeña risa al ver a su hermana como se colocaba tan comodamente ... de manera un poco banal, pero bueno, asi era su hermana y el en verdad le gustaba que estuviera ahi

-¿Almorzaste ya Luna?- Pregunto Lincoln mientras pasaba de lado e iba en direccion a la cocina -¿quieres que te prepare algo?-

Luna rapidamente se levanto con una enorme sonrisa mientras apuntaba a Lincoln con su dedo -sabes que si hermano-

Lincoln ya sabia en verdad la respuesta así que encendió la estufa y se dispuso a hacerle unos Hot Cakes a Luna aunque esta lo interrumpio rapidamente

-Yo querer ver mi sobrina- dijo mientras se asomaba por la puerta

-Esta dormida, y de hecho preferiria que siguera asi- volteo a verla mientras entrecerraba sus ojos, sabia que Luna podria entrar a hacer un escandalo total si ella quisiera

-ohuu-fue lo unico que respondio Luna ante aquellas palabras

Lincoln se volteo dejando un plato con los Hot cakes listos en la mesa a lo cual Luna se sento rapidamente volteando a ver como su hermano se quitaba aquel delantal, Lincoln no habia crecido para volverse alguien musculoso o fornido, en realidad era alguien mas esbelto; alto, delgado... contrastaba mucho con lo que Lynn hubiese querido.

-ha... jamas creí verte así, me sigue sorprendiendo mucho "ama de casa"- se burlo Luna de Lincoln pero este no respondio, solo doblo aquel delantal y lo coloco a un lado

-Esso me recuerda- Trato de decir Luna con la boca llena mientras sacaba un enorme fajo de billetes -Toma Link-

-¿Que? No, Luna eso es mucho -

-Oh vamos bro, solo te estoy pagando la estadia- dijo ella mientras agitaba aquel fajo de billetes

-Vamos Luna, sabes que no es necesario... esta es tu casa también-

-Oh vamos brooo, el dinero no hace mas que sobrarme, vamos aceptalo antes de que se despierten las niñas- dijo Luna y ante tal incistencia, Lincoln acepto... aunque por extraño que pareciera no de la manera mas feliz

Luna noto rápidamente la mirada... de decepción que puso Lincoln, en verdad no lo hacia con una mala intencion, solo queria ayudar a su pequeño hermano, ella entre todas sabian las cosas malas que habían sucedido con Lincoln.  
El pobre Lincoln observo aquel dinero, en verdad... lo necesitaba, pero tenerlo en sus manos le hacia recordar como habia sido el la unica desepcion en la familia, mientras sus hermanas conseguían logros tras logros, desde Lola volviéndose una hermosa supermodelo... hasta Leni como una gran diseñadora... Luna como una superestrella... Lynn como la mejor deportista hasta el momento, Lisa como la doctora mas aclamada, las listas de exitos de sus hermanas iban solo en aumento, pero... ¿Y el?, no había tenido mas que desgracias, no solo su esposa lo habia abandonado con su hija, si no que el trabajo de caricaturista en verdad no le hacia ganar mucho en verdad, si no fuera por la constante ayuda de sus hermanas y la pensión que le daba su ex esposa por su hija, Lincoln en verdad se las vería muy negras, aunque de entre todo lo que le pasaba... lo que mas le dolia en verdad fuese...

-¿Estas bien hermano?- pregunto Luna al ver a Lincoln pensativo, y efectivamente esas palabras lo hicieron salir de ese estado de transe que se impuso

-Lo siento Luna, solo pensaba en algunas cosas...- Dijo tratando de poner su mejor sonrisa, aunque Luna ahora podia ver atravez de ella,

-...pensabas en ella... ¿verdad?- dijo Luna con molestia -En Ronnie Anne-

Lincoln tomo aquello mas con cansancio que con molestia -Preferiría no tener que hablar sobre el tema...-

-Jamas entenderé como fuiste capas de perdonarla, se fue sin siquiera responder por Linka se fue dejandotela a ti como... si no le importara- repuso ella

-No la iba a mantener junto a mi si ella ya no lo deseaba y yo fui el que decidio cargar con Linka, ella solo accedio- respondio Lincoln mirando ahora de manera enojada a Luna, ninguna de sus hermanas... ninguna habia dejado pasar por alto lo que habia hecho Ronnie, Lori estuvo apunto de arruinar su matrimonio con Bobby... pero despues de su charla con Lincoln ella se detuvo, en verdad Lincoln no queria afectar mas a las personas a su al rededor, aunque Lori de todas formas le recriminaba seguido a Bobby por las acciones de su hermana menor, Tuvo que hacer maravillas para evitar que Lynn saliera a buscarla a Mexico, y aun mas para evitar que Luna hablara mal de ella en su show de comedia politica.

-Luna... estoy... cansado, un poco muy cansado ¿sabes?- Dijo Lincoln mientras se frotaba el cuello con su mano -Las niñas no me dejaron dormir muy bien y preferiria ir a descanzar un rato mas-

Luna suspiro suavemente ante las palabras de su hermano, no le habia ocurrido nada malo a su relacion con Sam... pero de seguro era algo que incluso ella preferria evitar hablar.

-Perdoname Linc- Dijo ella mientras regresaba a comer - y tus Hot Cakes, saben igual de rico que siempre-

Lincoln sonrio ante tal comentario

-Gracias, aprendi de la mejor- dijo Lincoln haciendo alucion a su madre antes de salir de la cocina y toparse con la pequeña niña de 3 años parada frente a el

-Oh no...- susurro Lincoln

-¿Tia Luna esta adentro?- pregunto la pequeña que en sus manos a bum-bum, antes de que Lincoln pudiera decir algo Luna se volvio a asomar desde la cocina hacia la sala

-¿Sobrina Linka esta afuera?- respondio imitando a su pequeña sobrina antes de salir corriendo y abrazarla y cargarla, Linka se rio ante el abrazo de su Tia y se abrazo con fuerza de ella

-¡Tia!- grito la pequeña con emocion

-Ay dioos que grande te has puesto, y ese hermoso cabello blanco- Dijo ella mientras la cargaba con esfuerzo y trataba de desacomodar su cabello

-ey ... Luna- se escucho decir a la siguiente persona que procedia a salir del cuarto de sus madres... o el de Lincoln saliendo simplemente en una camisa y ropa interior, la cual se gano una mirada bastante extraña de su hermana mayor

-...Preguntare despues el porque sale Lily asi de tu cuarto- dijo mientras volteaba a ver a Lincoln enojada

-No.. no es lo que piensas- Dijo el

-con que sueño ¿eh?- djo despues de soltar una pequeña risa.

-Hehe- rio de forma algo nerviosa Lincoln mientras caminaba para entrar a su cuarto. De un momento a otro su casa se volvia a poner bastante animada, aunque algo frustrado... en verdad extrañaba aquella casa ruidosa.  
Se recosto suavemente mientras procedia a descanzar un poco mas, ahora aquellas niñas procedian a ser problema de Luna, hasta que tuvieran hambre otravez, eso le garantizaba unas horas mas de descanso

subitamente su celular sono con el timbre de un mensaje, lo tomo con algo de molestia y lo abrio recibiendo un mensaje de...

-¿Lynn?-...

"¡Linc! pienso llegar a RoyalWoods esta misma tarde, y pasare a quedarme en la casa! espero que no te moleste, nos vemos alla!"

... Oh... diablos pensó Lincoln, y se recostó derrotado en la cama, en verdad... no la tendria facil esta semana.

* * *

 **"¿Rei porque pones tanto a Linka y a Lincoln?"  
** **.- Ya weee tot es un problemaa hahaha oknoo andube como P*dja buscando la hija o hijo de Ronnie anne y Lincoln pero el tiempo no estuvo a mi favor, de todas formas aqui otra historia para mi peliblanco favorito *h***

 **espero que sea de su agrado, sin mas per el momento~! Retuiteo  
Que el Emperador este con ustedes (Y)  
y con su espiritu, tenemos el corazon levantado hacia el Emperador, es justo y necesario**


	2. Chapter 2

Lynn estaba llegando en un carro privado que le había conseguido su manager, respiro profundo al sentir esa alegría y emoción de volver a casa después de estar casi 3 años de contrato en un equipo para la Copa Mundial Femenina de Béisbol, se había desconectado mucho de su familia debido a que prefería tener toda su concentración en tan importante evento para ella, pero había alguien con quien nunca había dejado de hablar y era el ahora dueño de la casa a la que iba, su antigua casa. Llevaba mucho sin pesar siquiera RoyalWoods, ver tantas avenidas nuevas, las nuevas decoraciones del parque, e incluso los nuevos edificios administrativos e industriales le hacían pensar que… aquel bello y tranquilo lugar donde había crecido ahora hubiera cambiado, pero al momento de entrar a su avenida… ese pensamiento se esfumo, aquella vieja y casi desbaratada casa se veía igual que como la dejo tiempo atrás, suspiro al sentir ese alivio, era como si en esa cuadra el tiempo se hubiese detenido, aquel viejo árbol seguía ahí… y seguían sin poder bajar ese cometa que se les había atorado hace tanto tiempo, sonrió con melancolía mientras el conductor de tan lujoso auto salía a abrirle la puerta sin embargo ella la abrió primero, estirándose gratamente.

-Tranquilo Jofrey, no es como si fuera una superestrella, si quieres deja mi equipaje - Dijo Lynn mientras se seguía estirando

-Una superestrella de los deportes si es, señorita- contesto aquel señor mientras sonreía y volvía al auto dejando las maletas

-Claro… como sea gracias por traerme, salúdame a los niños- Dijo de forma amistosa Lynn mientras decía adiós con la mano

\- ¡Claro!, Y gracias por la pelota autografiada- Respondió el chofer para después arrancar

Lynn fue cerrando poco a poco su mano al ver el auto alejarse para al final dar un suspiro, volteo a ver la casa, había una quietud que… no terminaba de gustarle, aunque ¿Qué esperaba? Casi todas sus hermanas habían tenido que irse, a un internado como Lisa o a cursos en el extranjero, como Lola.  
No debía tomarle importancia, al menos… había alguien que siempre estaba disponible cuando ella necesitaba algo, y que jamás le había fallado ni siquiera cuando eran niños:  
Lincoln.

Levanto sin problemas las pesadas maletas, no era muy difícil para ella, había cargado cosas más pesadas, camino hasta la puerta y toco suavemente mientras esperaba pudo notar un ligero ruido de gente adentro que corría y se hablaba, podía reconocer una de esas voces más que las otras dos….

\- ¿Luna? – Dijo sin pensar al mismo tiempo que Luna abría la puerta

\- ¿Lynn? ¿Qué demonios? -Pregunto Luna asombrada mientras veía a su hermana, totalmente cambiada, en verdad hacía tiempo que no la veía

\- ¿Luna? ¿En verdad eres tú? - Pregunto Lynn viendo de arriba abajo a su hermana mayor comenzando a alegrarse de verla

\- ¡Por supuesto que lo soy sis! –Dijo Luna sonriéndole con todo el amor que podía ofrecer abrazándola sin pensarlo

\- ¡Wau! ¡No creí que estuvieras aquí! –Dijo Lynn mientras correspondía su abrazo con fuerza

\- ¡No creí que fueras a venir! Les hubiera avisado, pero si se dan cuenta de que vengo aquí, ya sabes… - Dijo Luna mientras se separaba levemente de su hermana

\- Paparazis ¿eh? Un verdadero dolor en el trasero supongo- Dijo Lynn alzando la ceja y viéndola de forma divertida

\- Y bueno… mírate, has cambiado totalmente –Luna veía a su hermana de forma diferente, ahora era ligeramente más alta, era fornida pero aún se veía ligeramente esbelta, usaba una camisa blanca y sobre ella llevaba una chaqueta roja, junto con unos pantaloncillos cortos negros, algo que parecía no cambiar era su habito de usar aquella cola de caballo que amarraba su cabello

\- ¿Qué te puedo decir? Tu parecer no haber cambiado mucho –Le respondió Lynn tratando de hacer enojar a Luna, está la miro con antipatía, pero volvió a sonreír abrazándola del cuello y dándole un suave coscorrón en su cabeza, ambas rieron después de eso hasta que Lily se asomó para ver a la recién llegada

-Oh… dios mío Lily ¿eres tú? –Pregunto incrédula Lynn al ver a su hermana, hacía mucho tiempo que no la veía, Lily solo sonrió ligeramente mientras la saludaba, pero Lynn corrió hasta abrazarla

-Hola… Lynn… –Dijo sin aire Lily al sentir el potente abrazo de su hermana mayor.

Sin soltarla Lynn volteo a ver a Luna quien solo cerraba la puerta de manera furtiva esperando que nadie la viera

\- ¿Y dónde está mi pequeña sobrina? - Pregunto Lynn a Luna, quien veía a la pobre Lily morada, tosió levemente para que Lynn notara a Lily, esta se dio cuenta y la soltó deprisa haciendo que Lily se separara rápidamente para tomar aire.

\- Si eso le haces a Lily… prefiero no decirte donde esta nuestra sobrina- Dijo riendo Luna

\- uhg… perdona Lily- le dijo Lynn a su pequeña hermana quien solo se inclinaba respirando agitadamente, pero levantando su pulgar en señal de estar bien, Lynn rio suavemente al verla antes de volver a hablar  
\- Como sea…. ¿Dónde está Lincoln? Debería avisarle que ya llegué –

\- Lincoln… está… dormido – Dijo suavemente Lily quien se recomponía

-Bueno, bueno dejare las maletas aquí, iré a ver a Lincoln – Dijo Lynn mientras entraba a la sala, Luna y Lily volvieron a subir con prisa, talvez estaban haciendo algo entretenido, pero Lynn tenia cosas que pensar. Pasaba suavemente su mano por el sillón, tantos recuerdos cuando toda la familia se juntaba a ver televisión, o a jugar, lentamente se detuvo ante la habitación de sus padres… rápidamente un sentimiento de tristeza la comenzó a invadir, poso su mano sobre la puerta de manera acariciándola suavemente, sus padres eran un recuerdo doloroso, jamás hubiera podido pedir mejores padres, no eran perfectos y talvez vivieron momentos en extremo difíciles, pero por eso mismo ella admiraba a su padre por siempre buscar seguir adelante y amaba a su madre por siempre ver por ellos, esos recuerdos, dolorosos… y a la vez alegres, volver a los viejos tiempos. Se detuvo al ver la foto de sus padres sobre la mesa a lado de la puerta, en serio Lincoln cuidaba muy bien esa foto a diferencia de las de alrededor. Le dio un pequeño beso al marco de la foto y dejo aquella foto sobre la mesa otra vez antes de entrar lentamente hacia la habitación, hubiera esperando ver a un Lincoln diferente al que recordaba, pero su corazón se afligió un poco al ver a ese pobre muchacho acostado… casi derrotado, controlo suavemente su respiración para no dejar un suspiro de pésame, Lincoln estaba acostado boca abajo, a pesar del ruido que podían llegar a hacer no se había despertado, en serio debía estar cansado, ella sabía perfectamente la situación en la que se encontraba Lincoln, desde los problemas monetarios, los problemas con su trabajo, y para colmo lo sucedido con Ronnie Anne… quien dejo a cargo a la pequeña niña a Lincoln quien aparte tuvo que cargar con Lily…. Una carga que el acepto con alegría… a pesar de los problemas que sabía que iba a tener, y aun así él lo intentaba como podía, saber eso la hacía sentirse mal por su hermano, pero al menos estaba ahora ahí para estar con el y apoyarlo como él siempre lo hizo con ella. Lynn camino lentamente hasta la cama y se sentó a un lado ¿Cuándo fue que su pequeño hermano al que juro cuidar se había vuelto ese hombre? El viento entraba levemente por la ventana abierta haciendo ondear suavemente aquel hermoso cabello blanco, ella no se resistió y con una sonrisa tranquila poso su mano sobre la cabeza de su hermano y comenzó a acariciar aquellos hermosos mechones blancos, pasaba sus dedos suavemente por su cabello y Lincoln instintivamente se acercaba un poco más a su mano, ella sonrió conteniendo una pequeña risa mientras comenzaba a retirar con cada caricia el cabello del rostro de su hermano, ella no podía creer lo mucho que había cambiado, si bien estaba en contacto más con el que con nadie más, no había tenido tiempo de realizar alguna video llamada, solo hablaban por teléfono o se escribían en los cortos periodos que Lynn tenia libre, jamás hubiera pensando que él iba a ser tan… tan…  
Sus manos suavemente se posaron en la mejilla de Lincoln mientras con su pulgar lo acariciaba suavemente… si… jamás hubiera pensado que Lincoln iba a ser tan hermoso.

Estuvo así un momento, hasta que comenzó a recapacitar lo que acababa de pensar… agito su cabeza totalmente, ¿en verdad había pensado eso? Se sumergió un poco en sus pensamientos hasta que noto como Lincoln formaba una linda sonrisa susurrando algo suavemente….

Lincoln estaba verdaderamente cansado, había estado hasta muy tarde con Lily y su hija viendo una película, él estaba dispuesto a irse a dormir, pero al ver aquellos ojos suplicantes pidiéndole que se quedara el no pudo negarse, no podía negar nada que sus dos niñas no le pidieran… y ahora le estaba cobrando factura, había tenido que despertarse temprano para poder hacerles de almorzar y ahora con la sorpresa de que tuvo que hacer un almuerzo extra para su Luna, de paso recibir el mensaje de Lynn, en verdad necesitaba dormir para preparar el regreso de su hermana, al menos dijo que llegaría en la tarde, tenía unas horas para dormir… al menos Lily y su pequeña eran problema de Luna ahora, con ese pensamiento comenzó a cerrar sus ojos. Jamás se dio cuenta de cuando se quedó dormido, aunque las constantes preocupaciones que lo asediaban no lo dejaban dormir totalmente bien, era ligeramente consiente de su alrededor, era más como decir que en verdad descansaba sus ojos, pero aun así su mente estaba ida… trataba de adentrarse al mundo de Morfeo que tanto deseaba, súbitamente comenzó a sentir esas bellas caricias en su cabello, era algo que le daba pena admitir pero amaba aquella sensación de alivio, hacia tanto que nadie lo hacía, en verdad… hacia tanto tiempo, sonrió levemente entre sueño, a su mente solo vino la imagen de la última persona que había hecho eso, una persona que en el fondo de su corazón… el en verdad extrañaba…. Sus labios inconscientemente pronunciaron el nombre de esa persona que ausentaba en su corazón….

\- ¿Ronnie…? ¿eres… tu? - pregunto ante la silueta que estaba sentada a su lado

…Súbitamente sintió como esas dulces caricias se volvían un doloroso agarre que abarco su cabeza lo levanto y lo azoto contra la almohada, no era un golpe duro, fue bastante suave, pero el hecho de tal sacudida cuando él no estaba completamente consiente hizo que se alarmara, al alzar la vista vio a Lynn mirándolo con odio y enojo… y con unas pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Eres un idiota Lincoln- Dijo Lynn con furia mientras se levantaba y salía del cuarto cerrando la puerta de golpe.

Lincoln no sabía qué hacer, ni siquiera comprendía bien que acababa de suceder, pero algo si comprendía… acababa de decir un nombre prohibido para su hermana. La simple mención de Ronnie estallaba en Lynn una furia encarnada como nunca antes, ninguna de las hermanas podía simplemente perdonar a Ronnie, e incluso algunas tomaron odio contra Bobby por ser solo su hermano, pero con Lynn fue diferente, desde un principio a ella jamás le gusto Ronnie Anne, jamás confió en ella, sentía una ira que no podía describir y que ella abandonara a Lincoln con su hija, y en el momento más duro de su vida, saco en ella años de resentimiento guardado, Lincoln suspiro ante el grave error que acababa de cometer, en verdad la furia de Lynn hacia Ronnie solo era superada por….

\- Dios… que acabo de hacer…- Se dijo así mismo Lincoln mientras ocultaba su cabeza en la almohada –Ni siquiera se supone que debió llegar tan temprano –

Luna y Lily bajaron al escuchar el tremendo golpe de la puerta y ver a Lynn enojada salir al patio, algo malo había ocurrido… sin pensarlo Lily corrió al cuarto con Lincoln, al ver eso Luna decidió ir por Lynn.

Lily entro lentamente al cuarto viendo a Lincoln acostado enterrando su cabeza en la almohada como si intentase que esta se lo tragara, Lily pensó un poco y seguido de eso cerró la puerta tras de ella cerrándola con seguro. Se aproximó a Lincoln y se sentó a su lado tal y como Lynn.

\- Linky ¿Estas bien? –Pregunto con un tono bastante bajo, sin embargo, de Lincoln solo se escucharon murmullos y quejidos a través de la almohada.

\- ¿Te… vas a levantar? –Pregunto de nuevo con ese tono mientras posaba su mano sobre la espalda de su hermano

\- Probablemente…. No…. –Respondió claramente Lincoln esta vez

\- Perfecto –Respondió Lily mientras se quitaba los tenis y los calcetines, pasado eso se posó sobre la espalda de Lincoln colocando sus manos en su espalda y comenzando a presionar suavemente

\- Mmmmm… ¿Lily? -

\- ¿Que pasa Linky? –Respondió Lily rápidamente

\- ¿Qué crees…? ¿Qué estás haciendo? –Pregunto Lincoln al sentir como las manos de su hermanita resbalaban por su espalda lenta y suavemente.

\- Sé que has estado muy estresado Linky, solo… quiero ayudarte –Dijo Lily con una voz dulce mientras sus manos volvían a la misma posición para volver a empujar con suavidad hacia arriba por la espalda de Lincoln. El prefirió no hablar, la verdad… si necesitaba ese masaje, solo se recostó, aunque él seguía pensando en lo acababa de pasar con Lynn.  
Lily noto la cara de preocupación de su hermano y suspiro mientras comenzaba a recostarse sobre él.

\- ¿Qué paso con Lynn? –Pregunto la joven adolecente a su hermano mayor mientras apoyaba su rostro en la espalda de Lincoln

-…Solo… la llame por un nombre que no debí –Contesto Lincoln

Lily cerro suavemente su puño mientras apegaba suavemente más su rostro en la espalda de Lincoln, algo que no pasó desapercibido por el…

\- Lily… -Lincoln intento decir algo sin embargo Lily lo interrumpió abruptamente

\- Linky, todas te queremos, mucho… no puedo perdonar a alguien que te haya hecho daño… y por eso todas… o… al menos yo, no puedo explicarme como es que la sigas extrañando –Dijo Lily mientras bajaba su tono de voz y se quitaba de la espalda de Lincoln sentándose a un lado de la cama – No sé cómo, o porque puedes ser así, capas de perdonar lo que te hizo, capas de aceptar todas estas molestias y cargar con ellas –

En verdad, Lily se sentía hipócrita al decir aquellas palabras, no era ajena a saber que ella era una de esas molestias, el hecho de querer vivir con su hermano en lugar de alguna otra de sus hermanas con las cuales viviría incluso con más lujos parecía solo un berrinche, por eso aquellas palabras que salieron por solo desquite la hicieron sentirse mal con ella misma agachando su cabeza ante tal sentimiento. Lincoln se levantó sentándose a su lado y repentinamente Lily sintió la mano de Lincoln para bajo sus piernas y detrás de su espalda, Lincoln la levanto lo suficiente para sentarla sobre sus piernas como si fuera una niña pequeña y seguido subió su mano hasta acariciar el cabello de Lily al mismo tiempo que apegaba el rostro de su hermanita menor a su pecho.  
Lily quedo petrificada por un momento, no esperaba que Lincoln fuese a hacer eso, pero después de sentir los dedos de su hermano peinar su cabello rubio y analizar la situación Lily comenzó a sonrojarse demasiado e intento ocultar su rostro en el pecho de Lincoln.

\- ¡L…Lincoln, ya no soy una niña! –Dijo Lily tratando de fingirse molesta

Lincoln rio ante las palabras de Lily al momento en que con su mano retiraba los mechones dorados del rostro de su hermanita y tocaba suavemente su nariz.

\- Lily, para mí siempre serás mi bebe –Respondió dulcemente – Y… jamás serás una molestia para mí –Dijo mientras acariciaba con su pulgar la frete para después darle un pequeño beso en la frente. Lily se quedó viendo el rostro de Lincoln mientras ella se enrojecía demasiado, ¿Cómo era posible que Lincoln pareciera saber siempre lo que pensaban o sentían? Respiro profundamente intentando calmarse, y después dejo recostar su cabeza en el pecho de su hermano con una suave sonrisa, asi era Lincoln… a pesar de los golpes que le diera la vida, el siempre mostraba aquella hermosa sonrisa.

* * *

Lynn salio al patio trasero con enojo mantenía ambas manos dentro de los bolsillos de su chaqueta tratando de controlarse para golpear algo, Esa maldita de Ronnie Anne, Lynn sentía odio hacia ella… proveniente de los celos que le inspiraban, desde el fondo de su ser ella lo sabía, pero nunca lo admitiría. Desde la escuela Ronnie era la única en poder acercarse a ciertas proezas físicas que se creían que solo Lynn podía lograr, pero además de eso triunfaba en muchas cosas más, tales como sus altas calificaciones y también al ingresar siquiera brevemente al equipo de softball su actitud termino ganándose las amistades que ella había logrado y perdido debido a su actitud arrogante… Si… Ronnie ganaba en mucho más, se ganó a sus amigas, se ganó su puesto indiscutible, se ganó… a su hermano.

Pateo violentamente el piso ante tal reconocimiento, en verdad Lincoln no había hecho nada, pero eso no implicaba que no le doliera tal comparación, un acto que ella trato de hacer para tranquilizar a su hermano y el desgraciado lo comparaba con ella.

\- Vamos Lynn, el piso no tiene la culpa –Escucho hablar a Luna detrás de ella.

\- No te metas Luna –Respondió

Y así hizo Luna, sabia como tratar un poco con Lynn y sabía que primero debía esperar a que su ira bajara así que solo salió cerrando la puerta trasera y sentándose en los escalones viendo como ella se desquitaba como podía. Pasados unos minutos Lynn se acercó al árbol de su patio trasero y le propino un poderoso golpe para después voltear a ver a Luna

-Es que, simplemente no lo entiendo –Dijo casi gritando - ¿Cómo puede ser Lincoln tan idiota? –

Luna suspiro con decepción ante tal afirmación de su hermana simplemente negando con su cabeza, Lynn camino hacia donde estaba ella y se dejó caer de sentón a su lado mirando con enojo lo que sea que estuviera frente a ella. Luna se recargo suavemente en el pilar a lado contrario de Lynn.

\- Recuerda que es Lincoln de quien estamos hablando –Dijo Luna calmadamente

\- Aun así, eso no es excusa, el siempre perdona todo, y a todos y la verdad ella no merecía su perdón y mucho menos el merecía cargar con todos sus malditos problemas –Lynn hablo bastante rápido debió a su enojo, sin embargo, Luna fue capaz de entender cada palabra

\- ¿Acaso estas pidiendo que Lincoln la odie? –

Aquella pregunta lanzada al aire hizo que Lynn levantara la ceja, pues su respuesta era obvia

\- Claro que si –Respondió agresivamente mientras apoyaba su mentón sobre su puño y cerrando ambos ojos

\- Entonces estas pidiendo que Lincoln cambie –Dijo Luna con la misma tranquilidad que al inicio pero respondiendo con rapidez, haciendo que Lynn abriera sus ojos con sorpresa y volteando a verla

\- Sis, tu sabes cómo es nuestro pequeño hermano –Dijo mientras le sonreía  
\- Él no es de los que guardan odio en su corazón, no es de los que puedan odiar eternamente, el siempre lo da todo por todos y tu y yo lo sabemos

Luna poso su mano sobre el hombro de Lynn quien volteaba a ver el piso abrazado sus piernas

\- Aun asi sigo sin entenderlo –Dijo Lynn con una voz más leve

\- Ni yo, ni Lori, ni Luan, ni Lucy ni Lily… pero es una decisión de Lincoln, y como tal debemos respetarla –

Lynn dio un enorme suspiro de resignación más que de alivio y al notar eso Luna apretó suavemente el hombro de su hermana con su mano

\- Además, tu sabes, Linc es el hombre con un plan –Seguido de eso le dio una suave palmada en la espalda y se levantó para entrar a la casa. Lynn miro el piso mientras se sumergía en sus pensamientos aunque el sonido de aquella puerta abriéndose la hicieron reaccionar de nuevo…  
Luna, pensó Lynn mientras se cerraba más abrazando sus piernas, Sin embargo se sorprendió al ver que quien se sentaba a su lado era el mismo Lincoln quien trataba de evitar su mirada

\- Lynn… yo… lo siento –Intento decir Lincoln, pero se detuvo al sentir una mano en su pierna, al alzar la vista vio que Lynn acariciaba suavemente su pierna sobre el pantalón, pero ella seguía sumergida en aquella pose viendo el piso, y al igual que el tratando de evitar un contacto visual.

-Lincoln tu… tu… no hiciste nada malo, no tienes por qué disculparte –Dijo Lynn sin retirarse de su pose actual, pero sonando un poco molesta, Lincoln poso su mano sobre la de su hermana haciendo que esta alzara la vista hacia él. El sonrió amablemente, siempre supo tratar con ella, y sonrió al saber que debía hacer para hacerla sentir mejor.  
Al menos esta vez él podía acomodar la famosa frase y decirla a su experiencia profesional:  
"El camino al corazón de Lynn… es a través de su estómago"

\- Lynn… ¿Cenamos pizza? –Dijo alegremente Lincoln

Lynn reacciono ante esa palabra y volteo a verlo con asombro y ansias… aunque rápidamente cambio su expresión por uno de molestia… para después soltar una pequeña carcajada, sabía lo que Lincoln intentaba

\- Esta bien, tu ganas Linc –Dijo ella revolviéndole aquella sonrisa

Ambos se levantaron con Lynn palmeando sus pantaloncillos para quitarse un poco la tierra que había levantado en sus patadas ambos se vieron sonriendo y súbitamente Lynn levanto su brazo como si fuera a golpearlo, haciendo que Lincoln reaccionara rápidamente cerrando sus ojos

\- Haha, dos por moverte torpe –Dijo Lynn mientras le daba un suave puñetazo en el hombro

-Te extrañe Linc –Dijo Lynn

-Yo también te extrañe Lynn –Respondió Lincoln alzando sus manos a lo cual Lynn acepto abrazándolo con fuerza…. Casi asfixiándolo.

Lincoln sentía como se cortaba el aire, pero siendo sinceros él ya estaba bastante acostumbrado a eso dándole aquella satisfacción de abrazo a su hermana  
"Bueno, parece que estas semanas no vayan a ser tan duras" se dijo a sí mismo y hacia el público.

* * *

Una jovencita de cabello rubio enardecida por el enojo caminaba a pasos agigantados, o al menos lo que su vestido le permitía mientras hablaba por un teléfono sumamente caro, la habitación rápidamente se llenó con sus gritos

\- ¡Escúchame maldito, si te vuelves a equivocar con mi orden juro que hare que te amarren del cuello y hare que mis guardaespaldas te usen de piñata! –Grito con fuerza al celular antes de apagarlo con fuerza y dejarlo en la mesa de noche, con sus manos comenzó a frotar sus cienes, estaba sumamente estresada, volteo a ver a su alrededor y noto algo, más bien la falta de alguien, se dejó caer sobre el sillón central de aquella habitación lujosa que aparentaba estar a varios pisos del suelo

\- ¡Janelle! ¡Entra de una maldita vez! –Grito la joven diva de cabello rubio

A su orden una mujer de lentes y cabello castaño peinado en una larga cola de caballo y vestida con un uniforme ejecutivo negro entro rápidamente cerrando la puerta tras de ella

\- Si señorita Lola –Respondió con un poco de miedo mientras se quedaba detrás de la joven furia

Lola tomo una toalla mojada y se recostó en el sillón colocándose esa toalla sobre su rostro mientras trataba de relajarse

\- Janelle, recuérdale una última vez a esos animales que voy a estar en mis vacaciones y que no voy a querer que estén molestando –Dijo con una voz bastante autoritaria

\- ¡Si señorita! –La secretaria respondió rápidamente – S… Señorita Lola ¿Desea que le agende un viaje a Berlín o Venecia? –Pregunto con temor

Pero Lola no respondió… no en seguida, se quitó aquella toalla dejándola a un lado y suspirando…  
alcanzo el celular en la mesa y lo encendió, aquel fondo de pantalla, el cual ella no había cambiado en todo el tiempo que había estado fuera de casa, esos 3 largos años, aquel fondo de pantalla que mostraba una foto que se había tomado con Lincoln antes de irse, con ella posando y el abrazándola por detrás. Sonrió ante el recuerdo de esa foto, tuvieron que tomarse cerca de 50 fotos.

-Janelle, quiero que me consigas un viaje a RoyalWoods, pasare las vacaciones con mi hermano –Dijo finalmente Lola

\- ¿Para cuándo señorita? –Pregunto la secretaria preparada para anotar la fecha en su agenda

\- Para ahora –Respondió con molestia Lola mientras se volvía a recostar y su secretaria salía corriendo para conseguir ese viaje.

* * *

 **"-Reila, Rei! despierta debes escribir la continuacion de la vieja casa loud  
-¿Que tengo que hacer que verga? e-e"  
okno hahahaha aqui esta el capitulo!  
para muchos, bueno como veran ¿porque no sale la hija de Lincoln? muy bien porque como dijo Lisandro131, ni a mi me convence bien el nombre de la hija, por eso como dije en otro de mis fics! quiero su ayuda por favor quisiera nombres para la hija! espero que puedan ayudarme pues esta historia es POR y PARA ustedes!  
**

 **y ahora saludos~  
**

 **El lobo Solitario:  
Loudcest hahaha estamos igual XD  
**

 **Kave36:  
Hahaha si tal vez solo que pueees Luna lo decia mas en forma de molestar :P **

**Arago2:  
Esto se va a descoontrolaaaaa hahaha**

 **Lisandro131:  
hahaha gracias espero que te siga gustando y la verdad a mi tampoco me convence, pero despues de 3 dias tratando de decidir nombres, le arroje el que mas conocia hahaha espero que me puedas ayudar en esooo *h***

 **Lalocota:  
Gracias! espero que te siga gustando! tratare de no decepcionarlos!**

 **Julex93:  
ay x333 espero poder cumplir con las expectativas! gracias por comentar, eso me inspira a seguir**

 **Kamedoctor:  
hahaha... ehehe... :'v me equivoque y lo de la descripcion lo puse al revez HAHAHAH AY DIOS... soy terrible tot  
hahaha en verdad la relacion Lily-Lincoln a mi me interesa mucho, si bien fuera de lemon, porque me gusta ver como ponen a Lincoln como una figura casi paterna para ella, pero... para eso ya coloque a su hija :3 asi que Lemoon!**

 **Sam the StormBringer:  
Gracias!, la verdad hahaha se me dificulta mucho esto de "vida diaria" por eso cree esta histori para tratar de ganar exp como dices**

 **ISK-L40:  
tot que hice! hahahahaha **

**Lobo Hibiki:  
Espero verte seguido! gracias por comentar!**

 **J.K SALVATORI:  
UHASJKDSDASJDK en serio eres tuuuuu *corazoncito* hahaha amo (EN VERDAD AMO) tu historia de "Duele inconcistentemente" y "Sea n Air Loud" espero que te haya gustado! tratare de seguir cumpliendo tus espectativas!**

 **ImperialWar:  
Waaaaagh v:  
hahahaha espero que te siga gustando!**

 **Ntian:  
Yo tambien espero no dejarlo (?)hahaha okno hahaha **

**SirCrocodile222:  
Gracias! :D ojala te guste la actualizacion! nos vemos a la proxima**

 **(ufff demaciados saludos HAHAHA ay... los amo *corazoncito*)  
Sin mas por decir! espero que les guste y sigan comentando! me impresiono como les gusto esta historia y espero poder seguirla, no soy muy buena con estas historias de "vida cotidiana" pero para esoo cree esta para tratar de ganar exp!  
Eso es todo! Cuidense y que el Emperador este con ustedes!**


	3. Chapter 3

El jet privado de Lola apenas estaba arribando al aeropuerto de Royawoods, era muy poco frecuente que un jet arribara a Royalwoods, mucho más extraño era esperar un jet privado, la última vez que llego uno fue con la llegada de Mick Swagger en su presentación de una banda, si bien no había a conglomeración de fanáticos, si había una de paparazis que buscaban fotos de la persona que bajaba de ese avión, Lola.

Lola bajo cubierta por una elegante gabardina roja y unos lentes oscuros, a pesar de aquellos tacones altos no tuvo problema en bajar elegantemente y caminar entre los paparazis, a pesar de su insistencia estos eran alejados por dos enormes guardias de seguridad que la acompañaban, haciendo un camino para ella hasta legar a una humbee amarilla enorme, uno de aquellos guardias abrió la puerta para ella y su secretaria y se dispusieron a irse, dejando a aquellas personas con ganas de escribir la historia del porque estaba en aquella pequeña ciudad.

Lola miraba con desdén el aeropuerto mientras se alejaban de este, podía todavía ver los flashes de las cámaras tratando de sacar alguna foto de ella.

\- Titus, acelera un poco, preferiría que se perdieran –Dijo con calma

A su orden el guardia acelero con el auto para no darle oportunidad a los paparazis de seguirlos. Una vez perdidos a aquellos reporteros el conductor empezó a girar alrededor de la ciudad, por si acaso llegasen a perseguirlos lograr perderlos, parecería todo extremista, sin embargo, había una buena razón detrás de ese pedido de Lola, y esa razón era poder ver aquella ciudad en la que creció y dejo atrás hace unos años. Todo había cambiado en tan poco tiempo, desde los nuevos distritos, hasta las nuevas empresas de comida y el nuevo parque, en verdad quedaba muy poco de aquella ciudad recordaba, y eso hizo que un sentimiento de miedo creciera dentro de ella, talvez la casa en la que creo el hogar donde estuvo también hubiera cambiado, no era difícil de pensar. Un leve suspiro rompió el silencio dentro de la humbee, sin embargo, su expresión comenzó a cambiar cuando la humbee dio vuelta en su cuadra, estaba tal y como ella la recordaba, pareciera que el tiempo nunca avanzo en ese lugar todo estaba igual, aquellas casas, aquellos patios tan coloridos, Lola no tardo en sonreír de alivio, aquel paisaje le hacía recordar su infancia, cuando podía estar con toda su familia, cuando no estaba sola.  
La humbee se detuvo frente a aquella vieja casa, para Janelle era una casa horrenda, falta de detalles, bastante desordenada, caótica… pero pudo ver como Lola la veía con amor y melancolía. Su guardaespaldas se bajó y abrió la puerta donde se encontraba Lola, está bajo con un porte bastante engreído, sin embargo en el fondo estaba nerviosa, no había visto a Lincoln desde que ella se había ido, y solo había podido estar en contacto con Leni y Lana, debido a los paparazis que la sobrevolaban como zopilotes ella no quiso incluir a Lincoln en algo que lo viera afectado por su actitud, aun así ella sentía que había sido terriblemente injusta con él, y ahora de la nada ella venía a quedarse en la casa.

\- ¿Debí avisarle que iba a venir? –Dijo para sí misma – No, no, esta será una hermosa sorpresa, es decir si se trata de mí, claramente será hermosa –

Su secretaria Janelle podía escuchar todo lo que decía Lola, lo decía al aire, pero llevaba con ella desde sus inicios en la vida del modelaje y podía reconocer esa forma de hablar, estaba nerviosa y trataba de darse apoyo ¿Quién era la persona capaz de hacer que ella se pusiera de esa manera?

Lola respiro hondo y exhalo

-Titus, Alexander, bajen mis cosas –Dijo de nuevo de una forma arrogante mientras ella camino quitándose los lentes de sol y guardándolos en su bolsa la cual procedió a darle a su secretaria. Se acercó a la puerta y comenzó a tocar sin embargo muchos pensamientos comenzaron a llenar su cabeza una vez que lo hizo… ¿Qué debía decir? ¿debería pedir perdón? ¿talvez… debió llegar con un regalo? ¡Si! Debió llegar con un regalo, pero rayos, sería muy tardado mandar a Janelle a comprar algún regalo, ¿talvez debería invitarlo a algún lado?, Lola comenzó a sudar de nervios, ni siquiera pensó bien que iba a hacer, solo lo hizo.

De repente un sonido rompió el escandalo dentro de su cabeza… el sonido de la perilla girando y una voz gritando: "¡Ya voy!"

Ahora si estaba en pánico sin embargo no esperaba a la persona detrás de esa puerta… esbelto, alto, con una cara finamente esculpida que le daba un aire de madures y aun así darle ese porte hermoso, Lola intento pensar en algo, pero al ver a aquella persona la dejo… boquiabierta, estuvo a punto de preguntar ¿Quién era? Pero inmediatamente noto ese cabello… ese hermoso cabello blanco, ahora ligeramente largo con ligeros mechones cubriendo su frente…

\- ¿L…Lincoln? –Pregunto Lola viéndolo de arriba a bajo

La expresión de Lincoln no fue diferente, Lola iba a crecer para convertirse en una mujer sumamente bella, pero la persona frente a él, había superado sus expectativas, en tan solo 3 años, ambos habían cambiado demasiado, y el no poder haberse visto hizo que esa sorpresa se incrementara.

\- ¿Lola? –Pregunto con mas impresión

Lola no pudo aguantar más, era Lincoln, sin esperar más Lola se arrojó a los brazos de su hermano abrazándolo con mucha fuerza y haciendo que este perdiera la coordinación cayendo ambos al piso, pero con Lincoln abrazando con fuerza a Lola para que no se lastimara, para Lola nada de eso le importaba.

\- ¡Lincoln! ¡Lincoln! ¡Lincoln! En verdad eres tu –Grito Lola mientras abrazaba el cuello de Lincoln y besaba sin cesar su mejilla

\- Dios Lola, ¡eso duele! Ya no eres una niña… –Intento decir Lincoln para después ver alrededor - ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡debiste haberme avisado antes! Dios tengo la casa hecha un desastre –Dijo Lincoln suspirando, pero dándole una sonrisa a Lola quien apego su rostro al pecho de su hermano en el suelo.  
… Ahora Lola en verdad quería estar en la casa, sin embargo, no sabía cómo reaccionaria Lincoln ante su petición de quedarse, pensó un poco, talvez seria hipócrita lo que haría, pero si eso le ganaba poder estar con él lo intentaría.

\- Linky –Dijo con ternura mientras se zafaba suavemente del agarre con el que tenía sometido a su hermano, lo miro a los ojos dándole la sonrisa más hermosa que pudo expresar y pestañeando 3 veces con una mirada levemente seductora– Linky, ¿puedo quedarme contigo unos días? –

Lincoln la vio a los ojos con impresión, miro alrededor antes de dejar caer suavemente su cabeza en el piso.

\- Lo que pasa Lola es que… -Intento decir, pero al ver de nuevo el rostro de Lola, quien estaba con unos ojos llorosos ante la posible negación de su hermano el solo suspiro para abrazarla de nuevo y darle un beso en la frente

\- Claro que si mi princesita –Respondió un poco nervioso

\- Awwww Linky eres el mejor –Dijo Lola con una voz tierna mientras apegaba su rostro al de Lincoln, esto enterneció a Lincoln levantando su mano hasta abrazar suavemente la cabeza de su hermana menor, sin embargo Lola se levanto suavemente y con una voz autoritaria y nada parecido al que uso hace poco grito:

\- ¡Titus! ¡Alexander! Traigan aquí mi equipaje ¡YA! –Esto dejo atonito a Lincoln quien ni siquiera se había levantando del piso, sin embargo… era Lola… tenia que esperar que algo asi llegara a pasar. A la orden de Lana aquellos dos mastodónticos guardias entraron por la puerta con las valijas y maletas de Lola dejándolas en el piso y dejando a un Lincoln algo asustado al verlos. Janelle entro después de que esos guardias salieran al meter las maletas, vio a todos lados, aquella casa era pequeña y desordenada, era igual que como estaba por fuera, sin pensarlo hizo una mueca de asco al ver todo a su alrededor

\- Señorita Lola ¿No quiere que le aparte un cuarto en el mejor hotel de la ciudad? Supongo que sería mejor que esta pocilga –Pregunto con cierta arrogancia sin pensarlo.

Lola estaba volteada dándole la espalda a Janelle, pero al escuchar las palabras de su secretaria tembló suavemente, y cerro sus puños

\- Dime Janelle, ¿te pedí que hablaras? –Dijo con tono calmado… totalmente contrario de la evidencia corporal que, hacía notar, Janelle rápidamente se llevó su agenda a su rostro al saber el problema al que se acababa de meter

\- N… No señorita Lola –Respondió con miedo

\- Oh, claro que no lo hice, talvez estoy imaginando que escuche esa estupidez con tu voz –Lola se volteo para mirarla acercándose lentamente haciendo sonar aquellos tacones

\- ¿Por qué sabes? Estoy bastante segura de haber escuchado que llamaste pocilga a mi hogar –Ahora ese tono no era tranquilo… y esa expresión Janelle la conocía bastante bien. Lola se acercó de manera intimidante a Janelle quien hacia lo posible para ocultar su rostro detrás de aquella agenda cerrando sus ojos  
\- Ahora, lo preguntare solo una maldita vez ¿Dijiste algo acerca de mi hogar? –Dijo tirando la agenda del rostro de su secretaria, Janelle estaba en pánico no sabía si responder si o no, o ambas tenía muchos nervios, sin embargo, una mano comenzó a recorrer suavemente el brazo de con el que Lola la sujetaba mientras otro brazo se cerraba suavemente sobre el vientre de Lola, era Lincoln

\- Ey ey vamos Lola, déjala ¿sí? Tiene razón yo, yo no eh podido limpiar correctamente –Dijo Lincoln tratando de zafar el agarre de Lola a Janelle y atrayéndola con su otro brazo en su vientre.

\- Linc por favor estoy tratando de arreglar unos asuntos aquí, por favor no te metas –Le dijo Lola sin cortar el contacto visual con Janelle, Lincoln debía pensar rápido, sabia bien de lo que era capaz Lola, y debía evitarlo, sin embargo… el sabio como tratarla.

\- Oh vamos mi princesita –Dijo afirmando su agarre sobre ella, al escuchar eso Lola se sonrojo volteando a ver molesta pero avergonzada a Lincoln, este sin embargo solo la miro con tranquilidad aprovechando ese descuido para zafar el agarre de Lola sobre la pobre secretaria y abrazándola con cariño, sabía que tenía que adularla un poco para hacer que se fuera su enojo

\- Mi princesita sabes, cambiaste mucho –Dijo con tranquilidad sonriéndole – En verdad te has vuelto hermosa –

Esas palabras hicieron que el sonrojo de Lola se volviera mas fuerte

\- L… Linky deja, ¡deja de llamarme princesa! –Grito Lola tratando de ocultar su rubor en una pose de enojo pero recibiendo solo un abrazo mas fuerte por parte de su hermano mayor

\- Ah nop, siempre has sido mi princesita, y no cambiara por hoy –Dijo mientras furtivamente le hacía señas a Janelle para que se alejara un poco

A pesar de la mirada asesina de Lola hacia Janelle, ella comenzó a notar como aquel muchacho de cabello blanco hacia cambiar el rostro de Lola a uno al que nunca antes había visto en ella. Lola dio un pequeño pisotón, pareciese de furia, pero para Lincoln solo era una señal de que había ganado, sonrió suavemente al soltarla, Lola intento mantenerse estoica como si nada hubiese pasado cerrando sus ojos y levantado su mentón con orgullo mientras camino hacia Janelle, quien aun con miedo trato de dar unos pasos atrás

\- Es todo lo que necesito Janelle, pueden retirarse, te hablare cuando acaben mis vacasiones para que vengan a recogerme –Dijo mientras abria sus ojos para verla de otra forma, Janelle solo asintió suavemente, Lola dio media vuelta y entro a la casa, Lincoln cerro lentamente la puerta hasta ver que Lola entraba a la cosina para poder salir un poco y pedir disculpas por ella, Lincoln rápidamente tomo la agenda y fue hasta Janelle

\- Lo siento en verdad disculpa que ella sea asi –Dijo Lincoln mientras le entregaba la agenda

\- N… No es nada –Respondió Janelle, al ver más de cerca en verdad… Lincoln era atractivo, en verdad ese cabello blanco resaltaba de una manera bastante hermosa, Lincoln noto su mirada y sonrió mientras pasaba su mano por su cabello

\- SIP, así es desde que era niño, supongo que es ¿natural? –Dijo para después voltearse y regresar a la casa mientras se despedía de Janelle y los dos guardias.

Lincoln cerró la puerta y puso llave, Dios mío ¿Qué acababa de pasar? Sus problemas ahora se habían triplicado, volteo a ver como Lola salía de la cocina.

\- Linc ¿Por qué hay tantos platos en la mesa? –Pregunto con curiosidad Lola mientras veía alrededor, súbitamente una voz respondió con cierta molesta

\- ¿Talvez porque hay más gente aquí? –Respondió Lily mirando con enojo a Lola, Lola por su parte volteo a ver a aquella chiquilla sujetada del barandal delas escaleras

\- Oh genial pensé que estarías con Lori –Le dijo con molestia Lola quien rápidamente se cruzo de brazos, Lily la miro con furia sin embargo rápidamente cambio su rostro a uno mas calmado y bajo aquellas escaleras yendo hasta Lincoln abrazándolo de su brazo

\- Noo, llevo con mi~ Linky todo este tiempo –Dijo con un tono de burla hacia Lola mientras se abrazaba con mas fuerza al brazo de su hermano el cual no podía dejar de intercalar las miradas de ambas ¿Qué diablos estaba pasando?

\- Tu… pequeña sanguijuela –Alego Lola con enojo mientras se acercaba hacia a ella

\- Tu vieja bruja –Le respondió Lily a Lola de forma desafiante

Eso ultimo hizo que Lola casi se arrojara hacia su hermana sin embargo la aparición de Lynn deteniéndola por la espalda hizo que se evitara esa pelea… bueno era obvio que Lily y Lola nunca se llevaron bien

\- Alto ahí diva –Dijo Luna con cierto tono burlesco mientras la sujetaba, Lola intento luchar para zafarse sin embargo al escuchar aquella voz volteo lentamente

\- ¿Luna? –Pregunto con un poco se asombro

\- La única e inigualable –Dijo ella con cierto aire de superioridad, Lola no tardó en darse vuelta y abrazarla

\- ¡Luna! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? No esperaba verte aquí –Dijo Lola con algo de emoción al ver a una de sus hermanas

\- Yo tampoco esperaba verte aquí –Respondió Luna abrazándola

\- Yo no esperaba que ninguna de ustedes dos estuviera aquí –Dijo Lincoln en voz baja

Luna tomo las manos de Lola viéndola de arriba abajo

-Dios Lola cambiaste demasiado, eres hermosa –Dijo Luna con mucha emoción

\- Y tu… más o menos –Dijo Lola mirando hacia otro lado con una sonrisa, pero al notar la ligera molestia en el rostro de su hermana rio con fuerza

\- Era broma Luna –Termino de decir mientras la volvía a abrazar

\- ¿Qué es todo ese escándalo? –Pregunto Lynn bajando de las escaleras con una toalla en su cuello sujetándola con ambas manos, Lola volteo a verla y … ¿Qué diablos estaban estas 3 en casa de Lincoln?

\- ¿Tú también Lynn? –Pregunto ahora totalmente asombrada

\- ¿Lola? Qué demonios ¿en verdad eres tu? –Pregunto Lynn al ver aquella hermosa mujer rubia frente a ella

\- No lo dudes bebe –Respondió Luna ante la pregunta de Lynn dejando a Lola con una sonrisa algo engreída

\- Tanto tiempo sin vernos –Dijo Lynn saltando desde el barandal hasta llegar con Lola abrazándola con su casi inhumana fuerza, Sin embargo, Lola logro apartarla con rapidez al sentir algo

\- Ewwwww Lynn estas mojada, no me digas que es sudor –Pregunto casi asqueada Lola

\- Tsss claro que no Lola, acabo de salir de bañarme daaa –Le respondio Lynn

\- Mas te vale –Le dijo Lola dedicándole una mirada amenazante seguida de una sonrisa –En verdad las extrañe –

Lincoln por su parte tomo las maletas de Lola y trato de levantarlas… aunque no pudo

\- Dios, Lola ¿Qué rayos llevas aquí? ¿te trajiste toda Francia contigo? –Pregunto Lincoln al casi desprenderse los brazos tratando de levantar aquellas maletas

\- Linky, solo llevo lo necesario, y yo requiero muchas cosas necesarias –Dijo con un aire de superioridad, ante esa respuesta Lily solo chasqueo su lengua con molestia para después irse, Lynn por su parte aparto a su hermano para luego levantar aquellas maletas y comenzó a subirlas por las escaleras, Lincoln solo rasco suavemente su cabeza riendo al ver como su hermana tenía que llevarse aquellas cosas tan pesadas

\- Supongo que debes estar cansada Lola –Dijo Lincoln

Lola escucho esto y rápidamente llevo su atención a Lincoln viéndolo de forma cariñosa

\- En realidad no Lincoln, es más quisiera… no se talvez ¿crees que podíamos ir al centro comercial? - Pregunto Lola acercándose a Lincoln

Lincoln puso su mano sobre su barbilla pensándolo

\- Pues de hecho debo comprar más víveres, y debería aprovechar que la niña está dormida… pues está bien –Respondió Lincoln con una sonrisa

Lola mantuvo la calma sonriendo victoriosamente, en realidad extrañaba a sus hermanas, pero por alguna razón quería pasar ahora tiempo a solas con Lincoln… subitametne unas palabras acabaron con ese deseo

\- Yo también quiero ir al centro comercial –Dijo Lily regresando

\- Tu pequeña sabandija –Le dijo Lola mientras se le acercaba lentamente, al casi estar juntas Lily comenzó a jugar con uno de sus mechones dorados mientras decía en voz baja

\- No te dejare a solas con Linky ¿me escuchaste arpía? –Le dijo desafiante

\- Tu…. Tu… -Intento calmarse Lola al momento que escucho otra voz terminando de rematar ese deseo de estar a solas con Lincoln

\- Uff ¿van a ir al centro comercial? Cool, necesitaba ir de todas formas también, ¡vamos! –Dijo Lynn mientras bajaba las escaleras

Lola solo se quedó petrificada mientras pensaba para sí misma… "demonios"

\- Todo decidido solo… -Volteo a ver a Luna con una pequeña mirada de suplica, Luna solo suspiro y agachando la cabeza para levantarla con una sonrisa

\- Claro Bro, yo cuido de la niña, de todas formas no puedo salir –Dijo con una sonrisa mientras se cruzaba de brazos

\- gracias Luna –Dijo con alegría Lincoln mientras tomaba las llaves de la van y comenzaban a salir

\- Y recuerda Luna, aunque ella es de sueño pesado procura no hacer mucho ruido, si se despierta hay un emparedado de mantequilla de mani y chucrut, siempre se despierta con hambre –Decía Lincoln mientras Luna lo empujaba hacia afuera

\- Ya se, Ya se, ¡Ya se mamá! –Le decía con Luna antes de arrojarlo fuera de la casa y cerrarle la puerta, esto no evito que Lincoln se pegara a la puerta gritándole

\- ¡Si tiene pesadillas solo dale a Bum-Bum! –

\- ¡VILMA! –Grito Luna del otro lado

Lincoln sonrió ante ese grito, diablos en verdad le preocupaba dejar a su hija con alguien mas… pero confiaría en que Luna podía cuidarla, rápidamente camino con las otras hacia el garaje abriéndolo

\- En verdad hiciste que mi sobrina probara esa basura de emparedado? –Pregunto Lynn

\- Oye yo no fui… directamente –Respondió Lincoln mientras levantaba el corredor del garaje y sacaba a la vieja Vanzilla, ahora pintada de un color negro y rojo, Lola y Lynn quedaron estupefactas al verlo

\- Viejo, ¿Qué diablos le hiciste al vanzilla? –Pregunto Lynn mientras tocaba la puerta de aquella vieja Van

\- ¿Esto? –Pregunto con soberbia Lincoln mientras se bajaba y posaba a lado de la van – Fue una pequeña maravilla que hizo Lana antes de irse, aunque la faltan algunos detalles –Dijo Lincoln al mismo tiempo que al posarse se cayó un espejo

-Ups… como sea… todos abordo –Dijo fingiendo una sonrisa haciendo que todas subieran.

* * *

La llegada al centro comercial no fue nada del otro mundo, Lincoln llego rápidamente gracias al poco tráfico y bajaron de aquella van, sin embargo Lola miraba a Lily como iba abrazada de Lincoln, no dejaba de pensar en lo que había dicho Lily:  
"No te dejare a solas con Linky"  
Ellas no se llevaban bien, pero ¿desde cuando era Lily tan cuidadosa sobre Lincoln?, mmm era algo que tendría que pensar bien, si quería pasar al menos algún momento a solas con Lincoln debía distraer a esas dos, pensó mucho en como distraerlas pero al entrar… el destino hizo lo suyo. Lo primero que Lily noto fue el puesto de comics y videojuegos, notando aquel volumen esperado numero 576 de los nuevos Ace Savy, Lily babeo casi por un momento antes de salir corriendo, Lincoln intento decirle algo pero al ver el mismo poster babeo un poco también, cuando estuvo apunto de arrojase hacia esa tienda tuvo que detenerse, debía comprar los viveres debía… actuar como un adulto…  
"diablos ser adulto apesta"  
…. Al menos si Lily lograba comprar eso él podría pedírselo después, respiro con resignación mientras tomo el carrito y camino hacia dentro de la tienda con Lynn y una muy sonriente Lola, al parecer la suerte estaba de su lado.  
Dicho y hecho la siguiente en distraerse fue Lynn al ver la tienda que estaba buscando una Asports, sin pensarlo le dio una palmada a Lincoln diciéndole: "Volvere en un rato" y se separo

Ahora solo quedaban Lincoln y Lola, y ella aprovecharía lo que podría de tener a su hermano para ella sola.

Lola se apegó un poco a Lincoln abrazando suavemente su brazo mientras este empujaba el carrito

-Linc, ¿crees que me podrías acompañar a ver la ropa antes? –Pregunto Lola mientras se mantenía cerca de Lincoln

Lincoln lo pensó un poco, viendo que aquellas dos no pareciera que fueran a llegar rápido dijo

-Claro, solo tratemos de no tardar –

-Oh gracias Linky –Respondió con ternura Lola para después darle un pequeño beso a Lincoln en la mejilla, Lincoln no le presto mucha importancia a eso simplemente siguió caminando sin prestar atención a los mensajes que llegaban a su teléfono…

* * *

Una joven mujer caminaba alegremente por la acera, mientras llevaba una bolsa de plástico en sus manos y no dejaba de mandar mensajes por su teléfono a la vez que llevaba sus audífonos, alejo suavemente aquel mechón color turquesa que caía constantemente sobre su rostro

"Espero que Lincoln este en casa, no puedo esperar a probar este nuevo juego con el" Pensó Sam mientras le mandaba mensajes a Lincoln tratando de que este respondiera aunque finalmente se rindió, Lincoln no era de los que son muy apegados a su celular, pero de todas formas era de los que respondían rápidamente a la puerta, al fin y al cabo ya estaba en la esquina, era curioso como Sam se había vuelto una muy buena amiga de Lincoln, pasaba tiempo en la casa, le entretenía mucho cuidar a la pequeña de Lincoln y siempre le gustaba poder hablar con Lily sobre ciertas cosas.  
Dio la vuelta y subió aquellas viejas escaleras de madera tocando alegremente mientras se quitaba aquellos audífonos, abrió la bolsa de plástico mientras se abría la puerta para verificar que todo estuviera bien,

\- ¡Ey Linc! Compre el nuevo juego de "Battle Vania 3" que te parece si jug… -En ese momento Sam alzo la vista… para ver que no era Lincoln el que había abierto… Se quedó petrificada al ver a Luna abrir la puerta… Luna hizo lo mismo…

\- ¿Luna? –

\- ¿Sam? –

Ambas se quedaron viendo la una a la otra… para después romper contacto visual tratando de ver para algún otro lado que no fuera la persona frente a ellas, Sam empezó a frotarse el brazo mientras mordía su labio viendo al piso mientras Luna comenzó a jugar nerviosamente con su cabello

\- Ha… pasado mucho tiempo, emmm te vez bien Sam –Dijo Luna tratando de forzar una sonrisa

\- Ah… yo si gracias, también te vez bien… mmm oye ¿se encuentra Lincoln? –Pregunto Sam

La forzada sonrisa de Luna se deshizo al escuchar eso, dando paso a una mueca de tristeza mientras suspiraba suavemente

\- No dude… el… esta en el centro comercial comprando… ya sabes –Respondio Luna recogiendo su cabello

\- Oh yo, amm quería entregarle algo, no es que lo estuviera buscando a el claro, ammm yo –Sam intento decir algo mas pero no podía coordinar bien sus palabras, no con esa persona frente a ella, al final suspiro con resignación  
\- Luna yo… talvez volveré después… -

\- ¿Qué? Oh si si yo… te invitaría a pasar pero no es mi casa hehe –Dijo Luna en la misma posición que Sam

\- Claro, claro –Respondió Sam para después alejarse lentamente de la puerta mientras Luna la cerraba, una vez cerrada corrió rápidamente hasta llegar detrás de un árbol, su corazón latía al 100%, Luna, Luna, Luna ¿Por qué tenía que estar Luna?, Sam se llevó su mano al pecho presionándolo fuertemente, sus sentimientos hacia ella no habían cambiado, pero… todo lo demás cambio cuando Luna termino con ella, Lincoln siempre le avisaba cuando estaba Luna en la casa, porque más que nadie sabía lo que Sam sentía y prefería evitarla, y saber que probablemente Luna ya la hubiese olvidado… Sam se dejó caer suavemente a través del árbol hasta el piso mientras tapaba su rostro con la mano…

"¿Se encuentra Lincoln?... demonios… no debí decir eso" pensó

Luna cerro aquella puerta para después ponerse de espaldas contra ella…  
Demonios hermano…. Que fue eso de ¿Te invitaría a pasar pero no es mi casa? Eso fue lo más tonto de todos los tiempos…. Luna se dejó arrastrar por la puerta hasta llegar al piso sentándose… Sam… en verdad le costaba trabajo olvidarla… en realidad nunca lo había podido hacer, su cariño hacia ella llevaba demasiado tiempo… suspiro con un pequeño malestar…  
¿Por qué estaba Sam yendo a la casa de Lincoln? O… ¿Por qué lo estaba buscando a él?...  
Debía saber porque….

* * *

 **Ok primero que nada, se pasan XD esta cosa lleva 2 capitulos y reunion un numero mayor de seguidores que mis otras dos histoiras d caps hahahaha NSC! los amo!**

 **. .90  
Les dejare aqui un facebook que hice para esta cuenta de Fanfcition! si queren agregarme y poder hablar con ustedes yo estaria encantada, contestarles sera un honor para mi!**

 **Aqui otro cap :3 un poco subido a prisas por la hora, mas que nada por el recibimiento que tuvo, como veran sigo omitiendo el nombre de la hija porque... sigo sin decidirme! espero seguir recibiendo su ayuda! muchas gracias y espero que les guste!  
**

 **Ahora Contestaciones y saludos**

 **PinkieNeko:  
Y espero que te siga gustando!**

 **Julex96:  
hahahaha ntp! estoy leyendo mucho eso de que es muy santo y todo pero es que para mi Lincoln es asi, un pan de dios 3 por eso amo a mis mechones blancos sempre spon bonitos y lindos uvu  
en cuanto a la escenas hahaha espero que te hayan gustado esta Lola que intente recrear**

 **Transgresor3003:  
Gracias por aportar! quisiera un nombre con L para no romper la tradicion haha pero igual gracias, lamento lo del Lincoln... con mala suerte (?) pero tendra mas beneficios al final :3**

 **DoceEspadas:  
Es dificil la situacion en la que se encuentra Lincoln, pero porque... bueno no me gusta juntar exito con felicidad ni felicidad relacionada directamente con el exito, como puedes ver sus hermanas son exitosas, sin embargo aun asi buscar estar con el por la felicidad que les puede otorgar, no me gusta creear cosas... balanceadas, para mi tiene algo o no tiene otro, ademas Lincoln tendra algo que el dinero no puede (o eso dice) comprar que es el amor incondicional de muchas personas**

 **LoboHibiki:  
Gracias! hahaha en realidad batallo mucho para narrar las cosas termino perdiendome y ... a veces resulto ser redundante, por eso gracias!**

 **Conuk:  
yo tambien soy mexicana x33  
** **Espero que te siga gustando la historia!**

 **Ntian:  
hahaha la escena de la cama es tan cliche... que obviamente la introducire en el siguiente capitulo! hahaha bueno solo tendras que esperar ya tenia planeado lo de Lily :3 solo que va mas adelante cuando la trama vaya mas adelantada  
** **Y ... bueno segun mi expediente dice que no estoy tan enferma (?)**

 **Brudark:  
Awwww muchas gracias! en verdad gracias por los nombres y espero no decepcionarte con esta historia**

 **Kave36:  
** **Gracias! y shi mi Lincoln es un santo en vida uwu**

 **Imperialwagggh:  
hoho muchas gracias pero con el coctel quimico eversor deberia tener suficiente para imaginarme satartada de cosas hahaha  
** **Gracias por tu apoyo!  
**

 **El Lobo Solitario:  
Aqui esta aqui esta aqui esta~! :D**

 **KamenDoctor:  
Si te soy sincera hahaha esa escena no iba a pasar eso de los calcetines pero se me hizo muy solitario el que solo se le subiera en la espalda quize darle un toque mas infantil antes de pasar a otra cosa mas fuerte :3**

 **CianuroDpotacio:  
** **Oh si, una arpia con muchos y malvados planes de chantaje y control e.e**

 **Sin mas por el momento! espero que les guste!, Soy reila y me retiro! que el Emperador este con ustedes (Y)!**


	4. Chapter 4

**¿Por donde puedo empezar?, perdonde a todos, esta ultima semana estuve ocupada con tramites de la Universidad, y ademas me ocurrieron ciertos problemas... ¿buenas noticias? tendre mas tiempo para poder escribir, eso talvez se vea en un aumento hahaha... espero,  
Espero que a todos les guste el capitulo, queria agregar mas pero son las 12:36 y si no lo subo ahora... no lo podre subir despues  
Otra... al final me decidi seguir con el nombre de Linka, vaya que... perdonen por eso, me encantaron muchos nombres que propusieron, pero ya no podia aplazar mas la salida de la hija, tendra mucho que ver adelante apartir de este capitulo, y... veo que muchos no tienen problema con el nombre, y decidir uno me llevara mas tiempo, a todos me encantaron los ombres, lo repito y agradesco que me hayan querido ayudar!  
Sin mas... Disfruten! **

* * *

Lily estaba totalmente emocionada, su esperado tomo numero 576 de Ace Savy salía a la venta, talvez no era la única, pero gracias a salir corriendo rápidamente estaba entre las primeras, estaba emocionada, muy emocionada, en verdad estaba esperando tanto esa edición limitada de los nuevos Ace Savy, sin embargo, algo hacia que ella sintiera una molestia y no podían ser todas las miradas colocadas en ella, miro a su alrededor y noto que… efectivamente era la única chica en una fila y un lugar lleno de muchachos y niños… saludo con un poco de nerviosismos, pero ¿Qué iba a hacer? A ella también le gustaba Ace Savy gracias a… a…  
Lily se llevó su mano a la cabeza, esa era la molestia que le estaba llegando, una molestia de haber olvidado algo… si… ¡de haberse olvidado de que dejo a Lincoln a solas con Lola!... miro con nerviosismo el comic único en sus manos, y dirigió su mirada hacia la puerta, estuvo a punto de salir corriendo dejando el comic, pero recordó…. Lynn, dio un enorme suspiro, si… con Lynn ahí Lola no podría actuar, sonrió mientras volvía a abrazar el comic que llevaba "Gracias Lynn" dijo en voz baja mientras se tranquilizaba

Lynn estaba viendo unos patines y unos palos de Hockey cuando repentinamente estornudo…  
\- Dios, solo espero que no sea un resfriado, sería algo tonto enfermarme ahora que estoy de vacaciones –Dijo Lynn mientras buscaba más equipo y uniformes.

Lola había tomado todo vestido que cayera en sus garras y ahora mantenía a Lincoln esperando mientras se decidía que vestido ponerse ¿Qué le gustaría más a Lincoln? Un vestido negro de noche o ¿talvez uno de encaje rojo? ¿Qué tal vestido escotado? Era tan complicado ver todos esos vestidos que la tienda al menos podía proporcionarle, tomaba cada uno y se lo sobreponía viéndose al espejo. En realidad, nunca había tenido problemas con esto… ella siempre sabía que usar, cuándo y por qué ¿Qué estaba mal?, fue entonces que recapacitando sus pensamientos pudo darse cuenta de la primera pregunta que se hizo a si misma… "¿Qué le gustaría más a Lincoln?" si, esa pregunta sonaba más mal de lo que parecía ahora que lo reconsideraba, Lincoln era su hermano, estaba…. Mal que pensara eso. Se miró frente al espejo, y esa mirada en busca de aprobación se convirtió paulatinamente en una sonrisa macabra

-Está bien- Se dijo en voz baja –Solo…. Será un juego entre él y yo, no pasará de eso-

La joven Loud siempre conseguía lo que quería… y en estos momentos su atención total estaba centrada en la persona que la esperaba afuera.

Lincoln esperaba pacientemente sentado en la banca frente a los probadores, no esperaba tardar tanto, pero después de ver a Lola cruzar con todo vestido del cual se pudo adueñar sus esperanzas de salir de ahí rápido se esfumaron. Respiro tranquilamente mientras esperaba, era paciente al menos, al fin y al cabo, era un favor que le había pedido su hermanita, una con la que hacia tanto que no hablaba o veía, para él no había problema.  
Se estiro un poco, tenía algo de sueño, no había podido dormir en los últimos días… y los días que parecía que iba a tomar de verdadero descanso se habían vuelto bastante ruidosos, estuvo a punto de sacar su celular para revisarlo hasta que escucho la voz de Lola decirle que ya iba a salir y que dijera que tal le pareciera  
Lincoln respondió un monótono si mientras sacaba su celular antes de que su rostro cansado cambiara a una expresión de sorpresa total…. Lucho para que su quijada no se desprendiera de su boca.  
Lola salía del probador llevando una blusa escotada color azul y un mini short mientras desfilaba lentamente hacia Lincoln

\- ¿Y? ¿Qué tal se me ve? –Pregunto Lola sabiendo perfectamente la respuesta gracias a la expresión del peliblanco quien solo podía balbucear algunas cosas, Lola dio una pequeña carcajada antes de caminar hacia Lincoln moviendo sus caderas de manera prominente, años practicando su pasarela la hizo ganar la experiencia necesaria para saber cómo avanzar, caminar y moverse para ganar ciertas expresiones de su público, en este caso Lincoln, antes de acercarse totalmente a Lincoln, Lola dio una pequeña media vuelta moviendo su cintura. Lola ya estaba satisfecha con la expresión de Lincoln regresando nuevamente al probador, le encantaba ser el centro de atención y esta vez no solo había ganando la atención de Lincoln, con miradas furtivas ella podía observar como todo aquel muchacho que estuviera en esa tienda comprando y acompañando a alguien no le quitaban la mirada de encima, pero dio un bufido de enojo, cerrando sus ojos con indignación, esta vez ella solo quería ser el centro de atención de Lincoln, y tenía muchos más vestidos y ropa para seguir siéndolo un pequeño rato más. Lincoln estaba totalmente perdido, si bien era su hermana, era difícil no quedar como un bobo admirándola, no pareciera que fue aquella pequeña niña que le hizo la infancia un tormento innecesario, trago saliva al notar como Lola regresaba al probador ¿Qué había sido todo eso? Lincoln froto sus sienes tratando de tranquilizarse y… rápidamente noto como un montón de miradas asesinas se clavaban en su espalda, al voltear efectivamente… había muchas personas que lo miraban bastante mal gracias a que era el elegido para esa "demostración", Lincoln rio nerviosamente mientras volvía a posar su mirada sobre el probador

\- Diablos… y eso fue el primero, contando que se llevó un montón adentro… -Dijo Lincoln en voz baja mientras comenzaba a imaginarse todas las cosas que podría llevarse Lola puestas.

Lily ya habia salido tranquila de aquella tienda de comics, feliz tarareaba con su nuevo tesoro en las manos, si acaba de leerlo se lo podría prestar a Lincoln, o quien sabe talvez podrían leerlo juntos como muchos otras veces, a Lily en verdad le gustaba pasar ese tiempo junto con Lincoln.  
Caminaba tan felizmente hasta que escucho que alguien la llamaba.  
Volteo sin cambiar su actitud feliz, nada podía arruinar su momento… hasta que vio quien la llamaba.

\- Ey Lily –Le decía Lynn quien salía con una enorme maleta llena de equipo deportivo – Parece que salimos al mismo tiempo ¿eh? –

Lily dejo caer su comic mientras veía a su hermana mayor acercándose

\- ¿Qué pasa Lily? parece que hubieses visto un fantasma –Dijo Lynn viendo como Lily no reaccionaba aun después de que se cayera lo que tuviera en las manos

\- ¿L…Lynn? ¿Dónde están … Lincoln y Lola? –Pregunto Lily con temor, aunque ya supiera la respuesta.

\- Se adelantaron a hacer las compras, o algo asi –Dijo Lynn mientras recogia el comic de Lily  
\- Oye ¿esta no es la misma basura que lee Lincoln? –Pregunto Lynn pero cuando volteo Lily ya se encontraba corriendo al interior de la tienda buscando desesperadamente a Lola y a Lincoln

Lincoln estaba abrumado, ya iban varios vestidos cada uno más provocativo que el anterior, y la forma en que los hacia lucir Lola no ayudaban en nada para mantener su actitud cuerda, las miradas se posaban siempre en Lola y cuando regresaba se posaban con celos y odio sobre Lincoln quien solo podía tratar de calmarse.

\- Bien Linc, este será mi ultimo vestido, espero que te guste –Dijo Lola con muchos animos para Lincoln

Lincoln solo suspiro al saber que solo debía observar un vestido mas, no quería admitirlo, pero no podía quitar su mirada de Lola y todas aquellas parte de su cuerpo que dejaba al descubierto con sus vestidos, blusas o leggins que usaba, en verdad se sentía asqueado ¿Cómo podía ver a su hermanita de esa manera? Al menos ya iba a acabar, suspiro con tranquilidad y le respondio a Lola

\- Vamos, Lola tu sabes que todos los vestidos te quedan bien –

Subitamente Lola comenzó a mostrar su pierna atravez de la tela del probador, para después comenzar a salir modelando un hermoso vestido negro de noche de una sola pieza, recortado en forma de V desde el abdomen hasta sus hombros cubriendo apenas sus senos, el vestido se alargaba hasta sus tobillos sin embargo dejaba al aire sus piernas al caminar. Lincoln al ver el vestido de Lola rápidamente se puso recto mientras tapaba su boca por nerviosismo, ¿en verdad… ¿Lola le estaba modelando eso?, no, no podía ser… era tan linda, era tan atractiva… pero era su hermana, Lincoln no dejaba de pestañear, en verdad se sentía una basura por pensar eso, pero no podía dejar de verla, Lola por su parte caminaba colocando un pie delante de otro haciendo mover sus caderas hacia Lincoln, caminaba con tanta seguridad… pero por dentro era un manojo de nervios, incluso ella habia dudado de salir con ese vestido y mas si la mirada de Lincoln no iba a ser la única pero era su ultima cartam habia amado cada exprecion de Lincoln al momento de verla en todos los vestidos anteriores, y esta no era la excepción, Lola estaba amando ver esas expresiones en el rostro de su hermano de cabello blanco, con tal de afianzar esa ultima exprecion se acerco hasta estar frente a Lincoln posando sus manos sobre su cadera inclinándose un poco mientras trataba de fingir esa seguridad que siempre la caracterizaba.

\- Lincoln –Dijo Lola en voz baja mientras tomaba suavemente parte de su falda jalándola tranquilamente hacia atrás y darle libertada sus piernas de poder sentarse sobre las piernas de Lincoln y quedar frente a el, Lincoln quien trataba de mantenerse bajo control y mantener sus piernas desesperadamente cerradas miro a Lola con mucho sonrojo, no sabia si el que no pensaba bien debido al momento o talvez, parecia solo talvez que Lola… estaba insinuándose…

\- L…Lola… ¿Q-que estas haciendo? –Pregunto Lincoln mientras veía a Lola a los ojos para después voltear a ver como muchos compradores se quedaban viendo esa escena  
\- Nos… nos están viendo –

\- Lose Linky –Dijo Lola riéndose mientras flexionaba sus piernas y colocaba sus manos en los hombros de su hermano - ¿No decias que me veía hermosa en estos vestidos? Debe ser normal que les moleste que solo este contigo –Dijo de forma egocéntrica Lola.

Repentinamente se escucho una voz molesta a lado de ambos - ¡Aham! – Lola y Lincoln voltearon con algo de miedo pensando que era talvez alguna de las empleadas de la tienda, sin embargo en su lugar una jovencita rubia de 16 años los miraba completamente molesta.

\- Ummm… Lily… esto no es lo que parece –Dijo Lincoln nervioso al ver a su hermanita menor con ese rostro enojado

\- Ugh, es solo Lily –Dijo Lola para después ignorarla y regresar su mirada hacia Lincoln, esto enojo aun mas a Lily quien simplemente se cruzo de brazos y dijo en voz alta

\- Oh Lynn, aquí están Lola y Lincoln –

Lola rápidamente se levando de las piernas de Lincoln alejándose de el mientras miraba a todos lados nerviosa de que Lynn los viera

\- Ha –Se rio de manera burlona Lily mientras se acercaba a Lincoln y lo abrazaba de su brazo mirando a Lola con odio puro  
\- Lynn esta en los abarrotes –

Lola dejo su nervisismo y fue llenándose de furia al ser engañada por esa pequeña comadreja

\- Tu… pequeña… -furfullo Lola con enojo apunto de arrojarse hacia su hermana pequeña que la miraba desafiante y se afianzaba al brazo de su hermano mayor.  
Súbitamente una empleada llego al escuchar toda la conmoción

\- Disculpen, ¿hay algún problema? ¿puedo ayudarlos en algo? –Dijo la joven empleada mientras intercalaba la mirada entre los 3 hermanos.

Lola no pudo hacer mas que controlarse, respiro hondo y exhalo, antes de dirigirse hacia la jovencita

\- Si, puede ayudarme en algo, me voy a llevar todos estos conjuntos y vestidos –Dijo con un aire de superioridad frente a la joven empleada que miraba todo ese montón de ropa que… seguramente no iban a salir en descuento a la vez no era la única, Lincoln rápidamente se levanto acercándose a Lola

\- ¿Lola? En verdad te llevaras todos yo…. no creo poder comprártelos todos –Dijo Lincoln en voz baja con mucha pena mientras trataba de evitar la mirada de Lola

Lola se enterneció con las palabras de su hermano, dejando salir un pequeño suspiro de cariño mientras pasaba su dedo por la mejilla de Lincoln buscando su mirada

\- Awww Linky, es tan tierno de tu parte, pero estos son otros tiempos –Respondió Lola mientras se alejaba y tomaba su bolsa de marca – Ahora, yo misma puedo comprarme mis propias cosas –Dijo sacando de su lujosa cartera una tarjeta de crédito dorada con ciertas decoraciones brillantes entregándoselas a la empleada.  
Esta al ver la tarjeta en sus manos quedo boquiabierta, había visto esa tarjeta, había escuchado de esa, solo podía ser de una persona….

\- U…usted es ¿Lola Loud? –Pregunto totalmente impresionada ante la chica rubia que volteo a verla mirándola con una sonrisa engreída

\- La misma cariño –

\- Justo, Justo en unos momentos íbamos a colocar un poster de su ultimo modelaje de verano –Dijo emocionada la joven vendedora.

\- Si, si, si… pude reconocer alguno de esos vestidos por aquí –Dijo Lola mientras caminaba hacia el probador para cambiarse a la ropa casual con la que habia llegado

\- Te encargo el resto –Dijo mientras cerraba la cortina y la joven tomaba toda la ropa que la exigente modelo iba a comprar llevándola a caja

Lily se acercó de nuevo a Lincoln tomándolo del brazo y jalándolo para que salieran de esa tienda

\- Eh… espera Lily, debemos esperar a que salga Lola –Dijo Lincoln sin moverse a pesar de los jaloneos constante de su hermana menor

\- Ya estuviste mucho tiempo con Lola –Dijo Lily como si hiciese un berrinche mirando con enojo y tristeza a Lincoln, quien noto esa expresión

\- A…además nuestra hermana Lynn los estaba buscando haciendo lo que vinimos, comprar más víveres –Dijo Lily evitando la mirada de Lincoln

Lincoln solo suspiro antes de ceder a su hermana menor

\- Al menos ya le dijiste a Lola para dónde íbamos –Dijo finalmente Lincoln para seguir a Lily quien lo tomaba de la mano y caminaba frente a el

Lynn habia estado buscando a Lily, a Lola y a Lincoln, sin embargo se habia separado de Lily para buscarlos mas rápido, no era exactamente alguien a quien le gustaba perder el tiempo, y el hecho de que Lincoln y Lola se hubiesen perdido dentro de la tienda la verdad le estaba molestando ¿Cómo se puede perder un hombre de cabello blanco?, era la pregunta que pasaba por su cabeza al momento de revisar cada apartado sin éxito, aunque fuese lo mismo al ver a Lincoln siendo jaloneado de la mano por Lily hizo que se sienta feliz, talvez podían acabar ya con las compras, al fin y al cabo ella ya tenia lo que necesitaba, el resto era tiempo perdido para ella.  
Corrio hacia ellos con una velocidad sin igual llegando rápidamente detrás de ellos haciendo que Lincoln se asustara.

\- ¡Ey! Chico perdido, ¿Dónde diablos estabas? Llevo buscándote por todos lados –Dijo Lynn recriminatoriamente

Lynn lo miro fingiendo estar enojada sin embargo, su mirada paso a una exprecion de rareza al ver como Lily se aferraba al brazo de Lincoln, como si este fuese a escapar, o como si fuese a desaparecer y con una mirada de …. ¿berrinche?

\- Ey Lily, ¿Qué sucede? –Pregunto su hermana mayor preocupándose un poco al ver esa extraña reacción en ella

\- Nada –Dijo con algo de enojo mientras evitaba la mirada de Lynn y se aferraba mas al brazo de Lincoln, Lynn rápidamente volteo a ver con enojo a Lincoln

\- ¿Qué hiciste? –Pregunto esta vez a Lincoln

\- Yo no hice nada, lo juro –Respondio Lincoln levantando su mano como defensa

\- El no hizo nada –Dijo Lily –La culpable fue…. –

Apenas logro decir nada cuando una voz irritada y molesta se escucho detrás de ellos

\- ¿¡Como diablos se les ocurre abandonarme ahí?! –Grito Lola con enojo

\- Hablando del diablo… -Dijo Lily en voz baja

\- Lo puedo creer de esta niña chiflada, ¿pero de ti Lincoln? ¿Por qué no me esperaste? –Dijo Lola acercándose a los 3 y mirando con fuego en sus ojos a un Lincoln que solo trataba de calmarla y evitar recibir alguna mordida… o golpe

\- I... Intente quedarme pero como dijo Lily, Lynn nos estaba buscando desde hacia un rato y… -Intento defenderse Lincoln pero rápidamente Lola lo agarro del cuello acercándolo a ella con una furia encarnada

\- ¿Y desde cuando alguien es mas importante que yo? –

Lincoln solo podía tartamudear ante esa situación, era difícil tratar con Lola cuando era niña… y ahora su actitud de diva se había vuelto mas agresiva  
Subitamente una mano tomo la muñeca de Lola y la arrojo con fuerza hacia atrás, tanto Lola como Lincoln pensaron que talvez habia sido Lynn, pero al voltear a verla esta solo estaba extrañada ante esa situación mirándolos a ambos con asombro para después los 3 posar su mirada en Lily quien habia hecho ese agarre  
La mirada de asombro de Lola paso rápidamente a su furia iniciar viendo como aquella chiquilla impertinente se aferraba al brazo de Lincoln y de paso habia quitado la suya dela camisa de Lincoln, en verdad le hacía arder la sangre en enojo al ver aquella niña que habia robado su posición como la niña más adorada de la casa, la que disponía de toda la atención que quisiera, cuando Lily dejo de ser una bebe comenzó a acaparar en muchas cosas a Lola, y esta no iba a dejarlo asi, no iba a quedarse de brazos cruzados cuando esa niña se habia robado toda su atención, y menos ahora que ella acaparaba toda la atención de…

\- ¿desde cuando tienes la edad para… levantarme la mano? –Dijo Lola con furia

Lily no respondió directamente si no que la miro con una cara de desafío, prácticamente la estaba retando a hacer lo que Lola tanto quería hacer. Lola levanto su mano lista para darle una cachetada, sin embargo, esta vez una mano más fuerte la sujeto, volteando a ver que esta vez efectivamente era Lynn quien la detenía

\- Ok suficiente ustedes dos ¿Qué demonios pasa? –Pregunto Lynn con molestia al ver la actitud de ambas, desde que Lily tuvo suficiente edad ninguna de las dos se llevó exactamente bien, pero por eso mismo, según Lincoln debían llegar a la raíz del problema que provocaba y rápidamente atacar ese punto para que ambas dejaran de pelear, su orgullo las llevaba siempre a dejar de pelear por evitar hablar sobre cosas tan innecesariamente… banales, por desgracia lo que no sabía Lincoln o Lynn era que esa pelea era exactamente por Lincoln….  
Lola regreso su mirada a Lily y ambas se miraron con furia para al final ignorarse una a la otra, al parecer aquel viejo plan de Lincoln seguía teniendo resultados. Lola vio como Lily no se despegaba del brazo de Lincoln, aun ignorándola se abrazo del otro brazo de su hermano y se aferro a el con fuerza ignorando todo a su alrededor con indignación.

Lincoln las miraba a ambas totalmente… confundido, volteo su cabeza para intentar buscar una explicación en Lynn sin embargo esta miraba con los mismos ojos de incertidumbre y extrañes aquella situación…. No quería decirlo, pero en Lynn se formaba cierta incomodidad al ver a aquel par tan apegadas a Lincoln, eran sus hermanas… pero eso no evitaba que en su mente se formara la idea de ver a Lincoln escoltado por dos chicas… eventualmente más atractivas que ella, suspiro mientras se mordía su labio y frotaba su brazo, era un sentimiento molesto, pero no era algo que de todas formas ella supiera explicar bien, y mucho menos contárselo a la persona que más confianza tenia, pues el sentimiento era alrededor de el prácticamente. Lincoln vio como Lynn lo miraba con un cierto pesar, para después voltear a ver como Lily y Lola lo agarraban con fuerza de sus brazos mientras caminaban volteando a ver en direcciones opuestas… suspiro derrotado mientras posaba su mirada hacia el carrito, toda esta conmoción…. ¿y apenas iba por el carrito? Volvió a suspirar con molestia

"Dios, si sigo así, romperé el record de suspiros de Lucy en un día" Pensó mientras trataba de levantar sus manos para tomar el carrito a pesar del pesado y fuerte agarre de sus dos hermanas menores que se negaban a entregar sus brazos

\- …Esto… será un largo dia de compras –

* * *

Ya era algo tarde, Lynn, Lily, Lola y Lincoln ya hubiesen tendió que volver hacer tiempo, sin embargo pareciera que tardaban más de lo normal, aunque a pesar de las latas horas Luna no podía evitar sentirse preocupada, aunque a la vez pensativa, seguía recordando a Sam… era incluso más linda de lo que recordaba… de lo que pensó que alguna vez fue, y vaya que nunca pudo olvidarla… pero la razón de su visita era lo que la preocupaba, no podía evitar que su mente volara y divagara por los cientos de posibilidades por las cuales ella debía estar exactamente ahí… buscando a Lincoln… un muchacho solitario que solo vivía con su hija y su hermana menor… ¿Qué podía estar ahí buscando Sam? soltó una lastimera sonrisa al recordar las palabras de Sam… "¿Se encuentra Lincoln?", era obvio que buscaba a Lincoln, no quería pensar que talvez Lincoln estaba con ella… él era su hermano, se lo hubiera contado, NO, él ni siquiera se le ocurriría semejante idea… Lincoln sabía lo que aun sentía por ella, la duda golpeaba fuerte en los sentimientos de Luna, una parte de ella quería creer, la otra… se negaba a aceptar…

\- Lincoln… -Dijo sollozando Luna antes de que unas pequeñas manos tocaran su pierna

\- ¿Tía Duna? –Pregunto la pequeña Linka mientras veía con un poco de tristeza las lágrimas de Luna, quien rápidamente tallo sus ojos para después cargar a su sobrina y sentarla en sus piernas

\- ¿Qué pasa cariño? –Pregunto Luna secando sus lagrimas para después fingir una factible sonrisa ante la pequeña niña peliblanca

\- No llodes tia –Dijo la pequeña preocupada al ver llorar repentinamente a Luna

Luna sonrio ante la inocencia de su pequeña sobrina para después alborotarle aquel cabello blanco

\- Claro que no cariño –Dijo suavemente mientras se escuchaba el inconfundible sonido de un radiador apunto de descomponerse para después dar paso a un montón de voces tratando de coordinarse con las bolsas del mandado.

\- ¡Papi! –Grito Linka dando un pequeño salto para bajar de las piernas de Luna y correr hacia la puerta esperando a que entraran

Lincoln apenas abrió la puerta y su pequeña hija se arrojó abrazando pierna mientras el sujetaba las bolsas

\- ¡Papi! –volvio a gritar la pequeña Linka mientras volteaba a verlo, Lincoln le sonrio mientras pasaba las bolsas a una de sus manos y se inclinaba para poder abrazar a su niña

\- Linka, ya despertaste, ¿no paso nada malo? ¿tienes hambre? –Pregunto Lincoln preocupándose por su hija

\- No, no, Tia Duna me canto una canshion pada dormid –Dijo la pequeña se aferraba a Lincoln

\- ¿En serio? –Pregunto Lincoln para después mirar a Luna que se acercaba lentamente

\- ¿Es eso cierto tia "Dun"? –Pregunto Lincoln tratando de molestar a Luna, sin embargo esta parecía ajena al mundo, pareciera como si no le hubiese importado y su mirada inexpresiva simplemente dejaba a ver a Lincoln que algo malo habia pasado

\- ¿Luna? ¿estas bien? –Pregunto Lincoln quien dejo las bolsas a un lado y decidió cargar a Linka en sus brazos mientras se acercaba a Luna

Luna no estaba completamente consiente mientras pensaba, pero al ver a Lincoln acercarse hizo que se formara un nudo en su garganta, tenía tantas ganas de preguntar… de resolver su duda sobre Sam, pero no...

\- Lincoln –Dijo Lynn llegando con casi todas las bolsas - ¿No hay mas bolsas para bajar?

\- Oh cierto –Respondio Lincoln bajando a su hija para después dirigirse al vanzilla con su pequeña hija siguiéndolo por detrás.

Luna solo se resigno, aunque tuviese la oportunidad… no quería hacer aquella pregunta y los sentimientos que ella albergaba… temia incluso una respuesta que estuviese sonando en su cabeza… o una mentira… Es tu hermano Luna… ¿Cómo puedes desconfiar de el asi? Se preguntaba… pero casi al instante las palabras de Sam regresaban "¿Se encuentra Lincoln?"  
Mordio su labio ante ese recuerdo, si solo era eso… si era una simple pregunta ella se lo haría, pero no era el momento… se dijo asi misma después de voltear a ver como Lincoln entraba con Linka siguiéndolo y Lily ayudándolo, Al fin… ella no estaba ahí por Sam… estaba ahí por su familia.  
Luna trato de mostrarles una sonrisa a las personas que estaban entrando, hacia mucho tiempo que no las veía, a nadie, no debía arruinar un momento asi.

Ya habían bajado y ordenado todo, las chicas estaban arriba a excepción de Linka que estaba a lado de Lincoln mientras se sujetaba del delantal de cocina que estaba usando Lincoln mientras preparaba la cena para las hambrientas inquilinas que tenia arriba, una tarea nada fácil con la cantidad y mucho menos con su pequeña hija siguiéndolo mientras se sujetaba de su delantal, aun asi Lincoln trataba con cuidado de que la pequeña no sufriera ninguna lesión, ya sea quemadura o incluso llegar a pisarla, aunque debía estar atento a las ollas y a los sartenes, repentinamente unas manos tomaron a Linka de los brazos y la levantaron hasta cargarla

\- Tia Dynn –Dijo Linka sorprendida para después abrazarse de Lynn con ternura

\- Asi esta mucho mejor ¿no crees? –Dijo Lynn dirigiendo la vista a Lincoln quien suspiraba a hora de alivio para poder seguir cocinando mas a gusto

\- Gracias Lynn –Dijo mientras seguía en lo suyo

\- No hay problema Linc, después de todo, es mi cena la que podría estar en peligro –Respondio Lynn mientras tocaba la naricita de Linka y esta reia

\- Ha-Ha –Respondio Lincoln con cierto sarcasmo - como sea Lynn la cena estará en un momento no debería tardar –

\- Si… no estoy aquí por eso –Dijo Lynn mientras aun cargando a Linka se recargo en la pared a lado del refrigerador

\- ¿Entonces que pasa? –Pregunto Lincoln bajando la flama y limpiándose las manos con el delantal

\- ¿Qué sucedió en el centro comercial con Lily y Lola? –Pregunto Lynn mientras trataba de distraer a Linka jugando con ella con su otro brazo

Lincoln se detuvo mientras con su dedo frotaba suavemente su barbilla pensando

\- No se que podría ser, desde que estuve con Lola la ropa Lily llego agresivamente –Dijo finalmente Lincoln, en realidad…. Para el habia una posibilidad… pero era algo demasiado descabellado que lo descarto al instante, volviendo al sarten.

\- Fue un poco mas… intensa… a mi parecer, pero supongo que se arreglo ¿no? –Dijo Lincoln apagando la estufa y sirviendo las cosas  
Lynn aun estaba insatisfecha por esa pequeña conversación, pero… la comida de Lincoln jamas habia sido algo que ella iba a dejar pasar, asi que sin mas bajo a la pequeña Linka quien rápidamente volvió al lado de su padre y se agarro mantel de cocina mientras mientras este servia los platos uno por uno en la mesa, el olor hizo que rápidamente las integrantes de la casa se dieran cuenta de que la deliciosa cena, estaba lista.

Una vez pasada la cena, y viendo la hora que era cada quien estaba en su respectivo cuarto, las chicas arriba con diferencia de que Lincoln ahora dormia en el cuarto que era de sus padres, Lincoln estaba colocándole la pijama a Linka quien bostezaba de sueño

\- ¿Es en serio? ¿no dormiste toda la tarde? –Preguntaba Lincoln a la niña peliblanca quien frotando su ojito negaba lentamente

Lincoln dio una pequeña carcajada al ver a su hija para después cargarla a la cama y acostarla, después el se sento en el otro extremo cuando un melodioso tono comenzó a sonar, tomo el celular mientras Linka gateaba hasta acostarse en sus piernas

\- ¿Hola? –Pregunto Lincoln al responder el celular

\- Ey, bola de nieve cuanto tiempo …. –Se escucho

\- Esa voz, esa voz, ¿Sam? –Pregunto Lincoln pensativo

\- Si… la misma –Respondio Sam por el teléfono, sonando un poco… triste

Lincoln rápidamente comenzó a analizar el tono con el que había respondido su ahora… mejor amiga, su expresión pensativa cambio rápidamente a una de preocupación al pensar en una sola posibilidad…

\- Ey, Lincoln… solo… yo… resulta que fui a… tu casa… -Dijo Sam del otro lado

Lincoln tapo su rostro con decepción, habia… olvidado decirle a Sam que Luna estaba en la casa, ahora era extraño que sus hermanas lo visitasen, pero cuando era Luna, Lincoln siempre le habia dicho a Sam, pues… sabía lo que ella temía, sabía que su amiga no quería ver a Luna, no por odio ni por rencor, si no por miedo, Lincoln siempre intento cambiar eso, pero eso no quería decirlo que el quería ponerla en una situación tan incómoda… como la que habia pasado ….

\- Sam dios… yo lo siento, no, no tuve tiempo de nada, llego Luna apenas ayer y… llegaron Lynn y Lola –Intento excusarse Lincoln sin poder hablar bien.

Por el otro lado de la línea se escuchó un suspiro grande y lleno de decepción… Lincoln tuvo miedo de la situación a la que pudo haber incluido a su amiga, pero al final unas palabras de aliento sonaron del otro lado de la línea

\- Lincoln, no es tu culpa… para empezar no es tu obligación decírmelo… esto tenia que pasar tarde o temprano –Dijo Sam

Lincoln se alegró ante esas palabras, Sam estaba tomando bastante bien ese encuentro, algo que el siempre quiso, que ellas dos se reencontraran

\- Iba a llevarte el nuevo juego de Battle Vania 3…. Quería probarlo con Lily pero…. Supongo que tendré que jugarlo yo sola –

La sonrisa automáticamente se borró del rostro de Lincoln

\- ¿¡Cómo diablos conseguiste eso?! –Pregunto asombrado, pero rápidamente bajo el volumen de su voz al ver a la pequeña Linka abrir sus ojos y mirarlo con enojo

\- Perdón cariño –Dijo Lincoln

\- Hohoho, decirme cariño no te va a ayudar en nada Lincoln Loud –Dijo Sam del otro lado de la línea de manera picara

\- No era para ti Sam –Dijo Lincoln divertido mientras comenzaba a peinar el hermoso cabello blanco de Linka  
\- Como…. Sea, debo dormir Sam –Dijo Lincoln para después dar un enorme bostezo

\- Como quieras bola de nieve –Dijo Sam –No creas que te zafaras fácilmente de esta-

Lincoln dio una pequeña sonrisa antes de tratar de resolver las cosas

\- Ey Sam, mira ¿qué tal si… mañana nos vemos en… Eat Diner Coffee a las 10:00? –Pregunto Lincoln

\- ¿Acaso es una cita? ¿De ti? –Trato de sonar alegre Sam

\- Mmmm si, puedes verlo asi –Respondio Lincoln

\- Mmmmm está bien, nos vemos allá Link, descansa –Finalizo Sam

-Descansa también Sam, nos vemos mañana –Dijo Lincoln antes de colgar y cargar de nuevo a Linka para acostarla bien nuevamente

Sam colgó mientras tapaba su cara con una mano para después mover su flequillo color aqua, suspiro con resignación, para después apretar sus dientes con fuerza…. En verdad quería recriminarle a Lincoln por lo que había pasado pero… ¿Qué hizo el…? Sam relajo sus hombros dejándose caer en la cama, Dios… era algo patético, para ella era algo patético, se acomodó mejor en la cama mientras jugaba con su mechón de cabello pensando en una cosa una y otra … y otra vez… "¿Qué habrá sentido Luna al verme?", su mirada se entristeció al llegar a pensar que talvez Luna la odiaba… como siempre había temido.

\- Uhhhhg, Lincoln necesito uno de tus planes ahora…. –Dijo en voz baja Sam pensando en la única persona capaz de ayudarle en esa difícil tarea, al menos… mañana, podría pedirle su ayuda

* * *

Lincoln colgó dejando el celular en su buro mientras se levantaba para cambiarse a una ropa para dormir, paso sus manos por su cabello mientras bostezaba, este no habia sido un dia como el que el quisiera pasar, pero al menos las cosas no habían pasado a mayores

"Espero poder arreglar esto de Sam" Penso Lincoln mientras se acostaba, la reacción de Sam habia sido buena, muy buena, en ella, Lincoln veía una oportunidad que siempre habia esperado para su amiga, tantos pensamientos no lo hicieron notar los pasos que trataban silenciosamente de alejarse de ahí…

* * *

Luna había bajado para hablar con Lincoln… pero cuando bajo pudo escuchar como el hablaba con Sam… no había escuchado todo… pero lo suficiente para entender que ambos tendrían una cita…  
Luna apretó fuertemente su puño sobre su pecho para después alejarse de ahí, hubiese preferido mil veces no haber bajado… no fue a su habitación, simplemente llego y se tiro sobre el sillón en la oscuridad…

\- Linc… ¿Por qué? –Dijo en una voz muy baja nada parecida a la Luna que todos amaban.

* * *

 **Saludos y... esas cosas...**

 **Brudark:  
Gracias, en verdad... no soy nada buena con esto del drama y cosas cotidianas, espero estar haciendolo bien, muchas gracias por tu apoyo**

 **Doce Espadas:  
En verdad a mi tambien me sorprende haha... gracias y si, en realidad trate de explicar su razon de pelear, pero espero desarrollarlo mas adelante mejor...**

 **Sir Crocodile:  
intente recrear a una Lola agresiva... pero con los años de la experiencia, una diva como solo ella puede ser, espero que te haya gustado**

 **Lisandro131:  
Muchas gracias en verdad, espero no fallar sus espectativas, aunuqe debo admitir que me siento nerviosa por seguir esta historia**

 **Marcado:  
Muchas gracias, espero que este capitulo sea de tu agrado tambien, el monolito lo sabe (?)**

 **Kave36:  
Pienso agregar a todas las hermanas si, pero... a su debido tiempo claro esta**

 **J.K SALVATORI:  
espero que ahora si sean capitulos diarios, hahah tratare de darle continuacion a esto lo mas rapido posible, gracias por comentar**

 **Imperialwar1234:  
Todos amamos el Loudcest hahaha, me incluyo entre todos**

 **CianuroDpotasio:  
hahaha I know... si sirve de algo... es por experiencia personal que se de esa situacion (?)**

 **Chicos , para los demas, perdoneme en seiro, quiero saludarlos a todos, y darles su respectivo mensaje por su apoyo y sus mensjaes que me hacen seguir las historias, gracias a todos ustedes yo sigo aqui, sin embargo, tendran que perdonarme quiero sacar el capitulo lo mas rapido posible, a todos los amo en serio, no quiero dejarlos fuera, por eso este mensaje va para todos los que no pude felicitar, son muchos y... dios hahaha  
Gracias, en verdad gracias a todos, los amo en serio, espero que les guste este capitulo  
Si falto, si sobro algo, si no les gusto por favor haganmelo saber, para poder arreglar las cosas, con este fic yo busco poder... adecuarme a este tipo de historias en las cuales sinceramente no soy muy buena, para todos, linda noche, espero que les guste y... ya me muero x-x  
Que el Emperador los bendiga (Y)**


	5. Chapter 5

Intervalo de Media noche.

Era muy entrada la noche, la luz de la media luna apenas podía iluminar ciertas áreas de la casa atravesando las ventanas, Lincoln estaba recostado hacia el lado derecho de la cama, con Linka dormida entre sus brazos. Por extraño que pareciera, la vida en la casa Loud habían hecho que Lincoln tuviera el sueño ligero, cosa que el agradecía pues siempre procuraba ser madrugador para aprovechar cada momento del día, pero con cada nuevo problema y cada nueva preocupación, el descanso de Lincoln comenzó a verse seriamente entorpecido, desde hacía ya un año y medio, cuando los problemas de Lincoln parecieron dar un enorme salto, ni siquiera se podía decir que descansaba normalmente, buscando siempre tratar de ayudar a su hermana Lily, de cuidar a su hija Linka, de aplicarse a las fechas que el trabajo le imponía, de buscar cómo mantener aquella casa, tantas cosas rodeaban su pobre mente, tantos planes que tenía que trazar para tratar de solventar cada problema hacían que el sueño, no fuese del todo agradable… su mente intercalaba constantemente la realidad del mismo sueño, pocas veces descansaba completamente y era cuando el sueño lo vencía totalmente.  
Por eso mismo Lincoln reacciono de manera pasiva al escuchar la puerta de su cuarto abriéndose…  
Una silueta oscura entro furtivamente al cuarto cerrando la puerta lentamente para después acercarse a la cama, observándolo con la ayuda de la poca luz de la luna para después posarse a un lado de él y comenzar lentamente a acariciar el cabello blanco de su hermano. Lincoln no estaba en sus 5 sentidos, pero eso no le evito sentir el desnivel de la cama cuando aquella persona que entro se sentaba cerca de la cama. La mente de Lincoln pensó en la única persona que siempre terminaba en su cama a ciertas horas de la noche… cierta pequeña rubia… Actuando de manera casi automática, Lincoln se acomodó de nuevo en la cama bocarriba mientras abrazaba a su hija con su brazo y extendía el otro esperando que "Lily" se recostara sobre el como siempre hacia, sin embargo hasta ahí quedo su actuar de forma pasiva para después sumirse en el sueño, aquella silueta retiro su mano pensando que había despertado a su hermano, sin embargo al verlo aquella persona sonrió llevando de nuevo su mano hacia el rostro del peliblanco mientras con su pulgar acariciaba suavemente su mejilla, la pequeña Linka acurrucada en Lincoln presintió demasiado movimiento, lo cual hizo que se despertara lentamente, comenzando a enfocar aquella persona sentada en la cama. La pequeña, tallo suavemente su ojo por el despertar para después encarar a esa persona

\- ¿Tia...? –La pequeña reconoció a esa persona sentada a su lado, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada aquella persona aprovecho el estado adormilado de la pequeña para pasar su mano suave y dulcemente por el rostro de Linka, cerrando sus pequeños ojos ante la caricia, Linka no dudo mas y se acurruco de nuevo en Lincoln para seguir durmiendo plácidamente. Esa persona siguió acariciando el cabello de Linka hasta asegurar que durmiera de nuevo para pasar su atención sobre Lincoln otra vez, era como un angel, esa persona que tanto tiempo le dedico en otro ahora…que a pesar de todo siempre estuvo dispuesto a estar para ellas… a estar para ella…  
No pudo soportar mas y se inclino hacia el acercándose lentamente hasta que sus rostros quedaron frente a frente y entonces…. Poso suavemente sus labios sobre los de su hermano, un minuto que parecieron horas, aquel pequeño "beso" representaba todos sus sentimientos hacia el… sentimientos que habia tenido que guardar todos esos años, sentimientos que se habia jurado sepultar. Se separo lentamente de los labios de Lincoln para después juntar su frente con la de el mientras decía al aire casi como un susurro…

-Te amo… -y una lagrima escapo de sus ojos cayendo sobre la camisa naranja de su hermano, paso torpemente su mueca sobre su ojo y su mejilla tratando de limpiar sus lágrimas, para después dar una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa y bajar hasta recostarse lentamente sobre el pecho de Lincoln… podía sentir su respiración y los latidos de su corazón… podía sentir su calor, aquel calor tan relajante que siempre había amado y podía oler su aroma, aquel olor que embriagaba su ser, impidiendo el querer separarse… algo que amargamente tenia que hacer si quería evitar ser atrapada en esa situación…  
Se separó de Lincoln evitando despertarlo, ganándose muchos sustos debido a las reacciones naturales que tenia Lincoln sobre el ambiente a su alrededor, se levanto y camino hacia la puerta para después salir de ese cuando como había entrado.

Lincoln abrió suavemente sus ojos sintiendo un cambio a su alrededor, paso su mirada por todo el cuarto, expectante de todo lo que habia pasado a su alrededor, volteo a ver a su lado… podía jurar que Lily habia entrado… ¿talvez habia salido?... ¿o no habia sido ella la que entro?... debía ser el sueño, comenzaba a imaginar cosas talvez. Se levantó un poco para asegurarse de que todo estuviera bien, mirando una última vez a su alrededor, con un poco de molestia ante su despertar tan repentino volteo su mirada hasta la pequeña Linka, quien chupaba su dedo pulgar mientras usaba el brazo de Lincoln como almohada y se acurrucaba mas hacia el, esto hizo que en los labios de Lincoln se formara una pequeña sonrisa que dio paso a un gran bostezo, se recostó y con sus brazos envolvió a su pequeña hija apegándola a el para por seguir durmiendo.  
(Que inicie el maratón para saber quien P %#& fue~!)

* * *

Lincoln despertó bostezando, de nuevo no había sido una buena noche, se había despertado en la madrugada y ya no había tenido mucho tiempo para dormir, pero tenia algo que hacer, se levanto con cuidado dejando a Linka acostada quien al no sentir el brazo de su padre comenzó a gruñir levemente, por suerte Lincoln ya tenia planeado eso, sonrio ante la naturaleza de su hija para después sacar de un cajón su mas preciado recuerdo… bum-bum, Lincoln dejo aquel pequeño y bastante viejo conejo al cual se aferro Linka teniéndolo cerca volviendo a sumirse en el sueño. Lincoln no perdió mas tiempo sacando ropa del ropero vistiéndose para salir, noto como a través de la ventana se podían ver las hojas y el follaje de los arboles moverse con violencia, hacia demasiado viento, era un clima que amaba, con mucha felicidad saco una chamarra y comenzó a vestirse

\- Ok, paso 1: Disculparse con Sam –Dijo en voz baja repasando el plan que habia intentado crear antes de caer dormido

\- Paso 2: Lograr que me perdone y crear un acercamiento para conseguir Battle Vania 3 –Despues de decir eso agito rápidamente su cabeza reacomodando sus prioridades  
\- Paso 2: Lograr solucionar esto… Paso 3: Tratar de resolver las cosas con Luna, paso 4…. ¿En que momento debería incluir la nota para decirles que Sali? –Despues de todo el desbarajuste que hizo salio en completo silencio para no despertar a su pequeña Linka, camino hasta la cocina y saco un papel y un lápiz

-Ahora…. ¿Quién puede ser capaz de cocinar sin prender la casa en llamas? –Se pregunto asi mismo mientras analizaba y mordia la goma del lápiz, después de tanto deliberar con pesar supo que solo habia una persona capaz de llevar semejante tarea sin destruir media casa en el proceso….

"Querida Linka…" escribió antes de hacer bola el papel y arrojarlo a la basura, por desgracia… incluso llego a considerarla más que Lynn o Lola.

"Querida Lily saldré temprano, por favor haz de comer a las demás, si lo haces te daré un regalo especial cuando regrese. - Lincoln"

\- Espero que no le ponga veneno a Lola… -Dijo Lincoln dando una pequeña carcajada… de preocupación. Dejo la nota en la mesa y se dirigió hacia la puerta.  
El viento soplaba con fuerza emitiendo un agradable silbido ante el movimiento de las hojas, Lincoln exhalo con felicidad para después comenzar a caminar hacia el café, haría tiempo caminando.  
Luna había estado esperando el sonido de la puerta… cuando escucho que Lincoln cerraba ella salió de su antigua habitación vestida y tapada completamente para evitar ser reconocida, se arriesgaría a ir tras Lincoln, algo en ella dudaba de hacerlo, tenía un mal presentimiento, no sabría lo que escucharía, pero sabía que podía perder a dos personas importantes en su vida… o en cambio reafirmar su amor por esas dos personas otra vez, Luna era una chica pasional… y lo daría todo por confirmar que ellos no… el miedo envolvió su corazón otra vez. Luna puso su puño sobre su pecho ante ese sentimiento de dolor que subía de su pecho a su cuello, Sam… y Lincoln….  
Las dos personas que más amaba en el mundo… siendo felices juntos… sin ella, comenzó a exhalar con tristeza antes de palmearse suavemente el rostro para concentrarse.  
Con su característica habilidad furtiva con el que se fugó cientos de veces de la casa para ir a conciertos, bajo con una memoria exacta de donde rechinaban las escaleras para alcanzar la puerta y salir silenciosamente tras de Lincoln.

Lincoln se tomaba su tiempo caminando, pensaba detalladamente que decir, además adoraba las caricias del viento en su rostro y su hermoso cabello blanco ondeaba suavemente mientras avanzaba con sus manos en los bolsillos. El clima era perfecto para tomar un café, nunca habia sido de su agrado totalmente, ni de niño, ni ahora, pero sabia bien que era algo que gustaba mucho de Sam, pasado un buen rato el joven llego a la cafetería, pudo notar como Sam ya estaba adentro esperándolo en una mesa frente al vidrio asi que se dispuso a entrar seguido por Luna quien se cubría bien con su gabardina oscura, bufanda morada, lentes de sol y un sombrero negro. El fuerte viento ayudaba a encubrir su avance pues no era la única que se vestía completamente tapada para evitar el clima. Lincoln tomo asiento frente a Sam mientras Luna se sentaba a sus espaldas mientras sujetaba el cuello de su gabardina y aseguraba su bufanda

\- Ey Sam, hola –Dijo Lincoln mientras tomaba asiento - ¿Llevas mucho tiempo esperando? –

\- Hola Linc, no… hace poco llegue acabo de ordenar –Respondio Sam mientras Lincoln se sentaba

\- Diablos… tendre que esperar a que regrese la camarera –Dijo Lincoln, pero en su interior se sentía aliviado

\- No te preocupes, ordene por ti, un… moka ¿no? –Le dijo Sam con una pequeña sonrisa mientras se inclinaba hacia la mesa

\- Si… justo mi… favorito… yupi –Dijo Lincoln sin muchos ánimos

Después de eso hubo un pequeño silencio… ambos querían hablar acerca de lo que había sucedido… por su parte Lincoln deseaba solventar el problema…y aprovechar talvez resolver las cosas entre Sam y Luna… Sam por su parte tenia un caos en su cabeza, ella quería aclarar sus ideas y solo Lincoln podía ayudarla.  
la mesera se acerco dejando el cafe, la aparición de aquella persona hizo que ambos salieran de sus pensamientos. Sam tomo la taza con ambas manos y lo llevo a su boca lentamente, el repentino calor en su boca talvez la ayudaría a despabilarse, Lincoln intento hacer lo mismo pero después de dar el primer sorbo lucho por no escupirlo, en verdad no le gustaba el café, aunque fuera moka…  
Sam dio una pequeña risa al verlo luchar por tomarse aquel café, no era tonta, sabia que no le gustaba el café a Lincoln, pero nunca dijo nada… e igual Lincoln siempre hizo como le gustaba, le encantaba ver como luchaba de esa manera por demostrarlo.

\- ¿Qué da risa? –Pregunto Lincoln cuando volteo ver que ella daba una pequeña risa contenida

\- Nada, Nada señorito, ¿Muy amargo el café? –Le dijo Sam

\- Si no lo fuera… no sería café –Respondio Lincoln tratando de sonar como alguien sabio, sin embargo, al dar otro sorbo solo pudo hacer muecas ante el calor y el sabor, Sam simplemente se rio ante las expresiones de Lincoln. Juntos comenzaron a charlar como si nunca se hubiesen visto  
La mesera puso el vaso de café en la mesa frente a Luna, sin embargo esta solo sujeto el vaso caliente sin tomarlo, pues estaba concentrada tratando de escuchar lo que decían el par… sin embargo estaba tranquila… a pesar de que los celos taladraban en su mente, en realidad esa vista no era algo que para ella fuese extraña, desde que le presento a Sam, ella y Lincoln se volvieron buenos amigos… jamás le gusto que fueran "tan" unidos, pero Lincoln sabia cuando eso molestaba a Luna, y ella agradecía que el supiera darle su espacio con su pareja. Comenzó pasar su pulgar por la orilla del vaso sintiendo el calor salir de aquella bebida caliente, recordando los viejos tiempos, una pequeña sonrisa de melancolía se formó en sus labios, ¿Por qué estaba ahí?... desde un principio ¿Por qué dudaba de su hermano? Lincoln era alguien en quien ella confiaba demasiado, ¿Por qué los celos debían hacerla actuar de esa manera?, miro a su alrededor… se había arriesgado tanto solo por una cosa que podía arreglarse preguntándole a Lincoln. Luna dio un bufido de resignación que dio paso a una sonrisa, Lincoln nunca la había traicionado… bueno, no desde ese video hacia tanto tiempo… pero intento resolverlo ¿eso no decía que tan buen chico era?, dio un trago grande aquel café, se iría, después le preguntaría a Lincoln personalmente, arreglaría las cosas como siempre había hecho con él, de frente y cara a cara. Sin embargo antes de levantarse, escucho que la conversación entre Lincoln y Sam se habia vuelto mas… tensa, no lo habia notado en su momento al estar inmersa en sus pensamientos.

\- Lincoln, ya no puedo mas, todo… todo este tiempo e estado escapando de Luna –Decía Sam de una manera casi lastimosa

\- Sam por favor, no hables asi… simplemente sabes que no estas lista –Decía Lincoln tratando de animarla

\- No lo sé Lincoln, ya no sé qué siento, solo… quería evitar sentirme confundida al verla, ya no se qué creer –Respondió Sam hablando más bajo mientras agachaba la cabeza.  
Luna estaba completamente callada, para ella el mundo a su alrededor había desaparecido, sus sentidos estaban puestos en las palabras de Sam… un golpe que la destrozaría…

Sam suspiro con resignación… - Que patética soy ¿no crees? –Pregunto Sam, Lincoln simplemente alzo su ceja para después responder

\- ¿Sam? ¿A qué te refieres?, claro que no lo eres –

\- Por favor Lincoln –Respondió Sam un poco irritada –Estoy aquí… desquitándome emocionalmente con alguien menor por 4 años… y pidiendo tu ayuda-

Lincoln intento decir algo, pero Sam volvió a ganar la palabra, pensando que estaban solos Sam decidió hablar con total libertad… dejado salir aquella molestia en su mente… dejando a la intemperie sus sentimientos

\- Lincoln, ya no sé qué hacer, ni siquiera estoy segura de que siento… -Dijo mientras se hundía en el asiento mirando a un lado mientras mordía su labio con tristeza ….

\- Ni siquiera sé si estuvo bien haberte pedido aquella noche que…. Me ayudaras a olvidar a Luna…-Dijo finalmente Sam agachando la cabeza

El corazón de Luna se detuvo, junto con su tiempo, junto con sus sentidos… fueron escasos segundos que para Luna se volvieron tormentosos minutos… sus manos comenzaron a temblar mientras escuchaba a Sam decir aquello… su mente comenzó a trabajar a marchas forzadas… talvez…. Talvez… estaba malinterpretando de nuevo todo …. Porque era imposible… que las dos personas más importantes en su vida… las personas en las que más confiaba en la vida… Las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por las mejillas de Luna mientras esta tapaba su boca con su mano tratando de soportar aquella sensación de que su corazón saliera por su boca… el dolor….  
Lincoln poso su mano suavemente sobre la mano de Sam haciendo que esta levantara su rostro para ver a Lincoln mirándola fijamente… con una mirada de decisión

\- Sam… ninguno de los dos estaba bien en ese momento –Dijo Lincoln denotando cierta culpa… pero su semblante paso a ser uno bastante serio y decidido  
\- Pero ambos lo necesitábamos, necesitábamos escapar –Para cuando Lincoln termino de decir eso la persona tras de él se levantó con fuerza… dejo un poco de dinero en la mesa… y salió hacia la puerta con un paso sumamente acelerado, aquel repentino movimiento hizo que Lincoln volteara a ver a esa persona salir… su expresión cambio repentinamente cuando un peculiar aroma de perfume llego a su nariz… ese perfume… él lo reconocía… ¿de dónde?... Agito suavemente su cabeza, no le daría mucha importancia pues ahora su atención estaba frente a él.

\- Lincoln, la culpa me come por dentro… es por esto que quiero escapar de Luna… No puedo verla a los ojos después de eso… –Dijo Sam mientras daba vueltas lentamente al vaso en sus manos

\- Sam… -Intento decir algo, pero cada cosa que decía en su mente la analizaba… y sabía que no tendrían el efecto que él quería de calmar a su amiga. Al final solo se resignó cerrando sus ojos y mientras respiraba hondo….

\- Sam, Juro que te ayudare en lo que sea que necesites –Dijo reemplazando su mirada perdida por una llena de confianza y luego giñarle el ojo  
\- Tengo un plan para esto –

Sam lo miro con algo de indecisión, pero al ver esa mirada tan tranquila y llena de confianza… Lincoln había estado para ella todos esos años en los que Luna y ella habían peleado… y jamás se rindió en ayudarla… por una buena razón ella confiaba en el… y lo volvaria hacer

\- Gracias Lincoln –Dijo finalmente Sam dándole una pequeña sonrisa

Lincoln se acomodó en el módulo triunfante…. Aunque… en su interior busca desesperadamente formular un plan, el plan que acababa de presumir… había sido una mentira, pero ese gesto ligeramente infantil había conseguido lo que quería, alegrar un poco a su amiga.

* * *

 **¿Quien dijo que iba a ser un malentendido?! el instinto femenino nunca falla (?)  
Ah... les juro que cada vez que saco una de estas cosas con un giro asi me preocupa hahahah espero que sea de su agrado! a los que lean esto, buenas noches! ya que subo esto a las 2am de mi ciudad x3**

 **Ahora saludos! (Incluyendo los que me faltaron en el 4):  
** **Crory Crowell:  
con lo de tardar... ay hahahahah espero que sigas todabia la historia... y no pienses uqe la deje tirada xux**

 **Julex93:  
espero que te haya gustado el giro que dio el capitulo, gracias por dejar un comentario y ver mi historia!  
**

 **Pinkineko:  
hihihi (?) lily toma bastante ventaja :P  
**

 **Conuk:  
hahahaha espero que te siga gustando la historia tratare de desarrollar mas la relacio entre Lola y Lily para que vean mas a fondo el porque y lo de sam y Luna... buenoooo tendras que esperar al siguiente cap  
saludos desde Tamaulipas~!**

 **Ntian:  
Pues en lo de episodio diario... ya te quede mal xux pasando de eso practicamente... si llegan con unas horas de diferencia, Luna en la mañana, Lynn como a eso de l Lola para eso de la tarde, x33 asi estaba agendado en mi mente loca (?) y si... vi el comic hahaha en caunto a la situacion la tendre en cuenta x33 pero debo meterme un poco a revisar las cosas antes de poder llevar un escena digna de una intervencion familiar**

 **KamenDoctor:  
Ojala te haya gustado como se desarrollaron las cosas, de todas formas tome tu comentario y lo adaptare mas adelante! gracias por seguir la historia!  
**

 **Jakobs-Snipper:  
Pronto veras las reacciones hacia la susodicha Ronnie ene! pero al menos te puedo decir que... Lynn no es la que peor se pone al escuchar ese nombre (?) **

**El Lobo Solitario:  
Espero no haberte decepcionado! aqui esta el capitulo y espero que te guste!**

 **Transgresor3003:  
! ojala te siga gustando la historia, tratare de actualizarla mas seguido, aprovechando cada momento que pueda x33 y tratando de no subirlo en tu hora de trabajo... por eso lo subo a las 2:00 am \\(:D)/ **

**PAX057:  
Hahaha gracias, ya habia pensado y me habian recomendado el nombre de Liberty.. y apesar de que me gusta mucho pues... ah... me quedare con Linka... talvez mas adelante sepas la razon... espero que te haya gustado el capitulo gracias por comentar! **

**Lobo Hibiky:  
Perdooooon tot estaba muy muy cansada que ya no pude, ahorita porque dormi buena parte de la tarde aprovecho que no tengo sueño hahahah perdona! y espero que te haya gustado el cap!**

 **RCurrent:  
... ay... ya me pase con el harem... al pan pan y al vino, vino okno x33 ahhaha no, claro que no sera todo harem al rededor de Lincoln, simplemente agregare los ships que mas me gustan :3 ... y los hare pelear en la arena hasta que solo quede uno :c  
**

 **Arago2:  
Jamas vi tanto review por mm cuadrado en mi vida -  
hahahaha gracias por tus comentarios! siempre me entretiene leerlos hahaha sin embargo, para responder todas tus dudas preferiria contestarlas mas en privado :3 igual aqui tambien te respondere lo que pueda  
1.- No dije exactamente delgado, dije esbelto 3 x3 que espracticamente como dices, alto, delgado pero bien proporcionado *¬*  
2.- Lo de Ronnie anne lo exploraremos mas adelante, tiene sus razones, aunque solo Lincoln y ella lo discutieran x3, ahora, dejo a Linka teniendo entre 9 meses y un año, en caso de que se me ocurra otra locura esto tambien queda sujeto a cambios (?) y ... buneo ya viste en este cap quien estuvo en esos momentos 7u7  
3.- Ahora lo del embarazo... se me habia ocurrido sin embargo... hay cosas que tendria que consultar antes para no autodarme en la madre con inconcruencias x33  
4.-Pues con lo de Lola, ella es famosa en el mundo de la moda... osea que no es totalmente famosa pero si rica (?) ahora Lily no es una niña ya, si no que es una ... preadolecente, y Lola apenas tiene ya 20 años, ganandose apneas por como 4 años, a Lola se le ahce bastante facil meterle tremeno golpe x33 claro que es cierto podria ser polemica, pero no pasa de esta esquina~  
5.- En cuanto al caracter de Lincol, tu sabes que Lincoln es tranquilo y bastante multifasetico, se adapta a la persona o situacion que se presente es lo que trato de ahundar, sin embargo... como hemos visto en la serie... hasta Lincoln tiene un punto de quiebre donde se hace dar a respetar y es un punto que pienso presionar mas adelante  
6.- Lo de Luna y Sam se vera en el siguiente cap!  
7.- (te pasas hahahaha) Clyde estara con pennelope (porque un usuario ya aparto a Haiku para Lincoln :P) pero el saldra mas adelante  
ya :c ahahaha gracias por tus comentarios!**

 **JacksonDragneel:  
dalo por hecho ciudadano promedio! okno hahaha sip lo hare pero mas adelante :3**

 **Guest:  
hahahaha me gusta tu manera de pensar, like (Y) x33**

 **... buneo mis amores... ya me puse al dia...heheh... ¿get it? okno hahahaha  
sin mas por el momento, por favor, criticas, sugerencias... malas palabras (?) lo que sea por favor dehacermelo saber si algo va malo si no les gusto para poder yo seguir mejorando en esto! por y para ustedes  
me retiro a dormir!  
soy Reila y! que el Emperador este con ustedes!(Y)**


	6. Chapter 6

Sam podía describir lo que sentía al ver a Lincoln hablar por teléfono de manera nerviosa en una sola palabra: "Lastima"  
Lincoln habia recibido una llamada, algo "especial", por lo cual no pudo rechazarla, sin embargo la voz a alto volumen podía escucharse no solo en su mesa, se podría decir que la voz de Lincoln respondiendo con la voz mas baja que podía hacer era menos reconocible.

-Muchacho –Se escucho desde el teléfono –Estoy haciendo una gran excepción contigo, en lo personal adoro tu trabajo, mi hija ve tu serie cada mañana, pero yo no soy el jefe, estoy arriesgándome por ayudarte, ahora déjate ayudar –

-Si señor Minegan, yo me encargo, tendré los bocetos y la historia lista para el Lunes–Respondio Lincoln de la manera mas baja posible mientras trataba de no sonar nervioso

-Mas te vale muchacho, mas te vale –Dijo por ultimo colgando

Lincoln paso su mano por su cabello, no quería parecerlo, pero obviamente estaba nervioso, se sentó nuevamente frente a Sam, quien lo miraba de manera… lamentable

\- ¿Qué buen café no crees? –Dijo Lincoln tratando de disimular…

-Lincoln… -

-Te puedo decir que talvez pida un poco para llevar, ya sabes… -

-Lincoln… -

-Talvez les guste a las chicas cuando haya acabo aquí debería apurarme un poco –

\- ¡Lincoln! –Llamo su atención Sam, haciendo que el joven peliblanco volteara a verla –Escuche todo… probablemente todos aquí… se que tienes que irte, no te preocupes –Dijo Sam mientras se apoyaba mas al sillón y daba otro sorbo al café

-Sam yo, lo siento se que te invite aquí pero… -

-Lincoln, no te preocupes ya te dije –Respondió Sam dedicándole una cálida sonrisa

-Gracias Sam –Le dijo Lincoln mientras se levantaba –Por cierto ¿Qué harás mas tarde? –Pregunto Lincoln

-No se, me tome el día libre para venir aquí, así que probablemente regrese al departamento con Tabby ¿Por qué preguntas? –Dijo Sam

Lincoln la miro fingiendo casi ojos de cachorrito mientras sostenía sus manos frente a el

\- ¿Me prestaras Battle Vania 3? –Pregunto Lincoln

\- ¿Qué diablos? ¿no se supone que vas porque vas a "trabajar"? –Pregunto Sam sin quitar su sonrisa ante ese hecho, puede que fueran ya grandes, pero no podía evitar sentir gracia ante la actitud que a veces ponía Lincoln

-Por favor, por tu mejor amigo ¿Qué dices? –Dijo Lincoln

Sam suspiro mientras se llevaba la mano a la cabeza -Esta bien, está bien, pasa por el mañana –

Lincoln cerro su puño triunfante antes despedirse de Sam, sin embargo, antes de que Lincoln pudiera irse, esta lo tomo de la mano

-Lincoln, yo… en serio, gracias por lo de hoy, aunque solo fuera un poco de tiempo –Dijo Sam

-No te preocupes Sam, todo se solucionará, creme, yo me encargare de todo –Dijo Lincoln con una pequeña mirada cansada antes de salir del lugar

Sam podía notar un poco las ojeras que sobresalían de los ojos de Lincoln, si algo le preocupaba era que Lincoln no estuviera descansando lo suficiente y ahora con sus hermanas de nuevo ahí sabia que las cosas no estarían fáciles para el peliblanco, dio un pequeño suspiro antes de mirar su mesa…

-Lincoln… -Dijo con una voz suave… -Maldito desgraciado se fue sin pagar su parte… -Dijo con una voz ahora mas agresiva…

* * *

Lincoln caminaba un poco aprisa, debía llegar a la casa, tratar con sus hermanas, su hija y llegar a su estudio, que antes era su cuarto para tratar de acabar las cosas que tenía pendiente del trabajo, no podía notarlo directamente sumido en sus pensamientos, sin embargo su visión se volvía vagamente borrosa al caminar y su respiración era ligeramente forzada, podía sentir los efectos del cansancio como si hubiese estado corriendo por al menos unos minutos, decidio detenerse unos minutos en una banca de espera para el autobús

-Diablos, si tuviera un boleto de autobús… -

-Oh pobre alma desdichada y cansada de su existencia –Dijo una tranquila voz detrás de el

Lincoln solo estaba planeando tomar un descanso aunque al voltear pudo notar como una hermosa chica de piel pálida y un hermoso vestido gótico de terciopelo tomaba asiento a su lado, un hermoso cabello negro y un asi brillante caía por su espalda de manera perfecta y un enorme mechón tapaba sutilmente la parte izquierda de su rostro, en sus manos se encontraba un decorado libro de color verde y estampado de hierro llamado "El Primer Hereje". Lincoln se había confundido la primera vez, pero después de verla sentarse y ante aquellas palabras, supo exactamente quiera era

-Oh… eres tu Haiku –Dijo Lincoln de manera bastante tranquila

-Las sombras de tus demonios se alzan de tal manera que hasta yo puedo verlos –Dijo de manera monótona.

Lincoln la miro extrañado antes de dar una pequeña sonrisa, esa manera de hablar siempre habia dio bastante propia de su hermana Lucy, sin embargo pareciera que Haiku habia adoptado muy bien esa pequeña costumbre

-Seria mejor que pudiéramos hablar normal Haiku –Dijo Lincoln un poco cansado pero mirándola con una sonrisa

Haiku solo le dirigió una pequeña mirada por encima de su libro, al ver esa hermosa sonrisa llena de afecto junto con su rostro que Expedia un aura de tranquilidad hizo que Haiku sonriera, al menos detrás de su libro

-Hermoso como la luna llena, como siempre –Dijo Haiku en voz baja

\- ¿Hmmm? ¿Dijiste algo? –Pregunto Lincoln quien abría y cerraba los ojos lentamente

-No, nada –Respondió Haiku recuperando su compostura frente al peliblanco –Veo que tienes… problemas ¿Qué sucede? –

-No es nada Haiku, no quisiera molestarte con esto, solo, estoy tomando un pequeño descanso antes de regresa a casa, aunque ojala tuviera un boleto para el autobús, ahora que lo pienso Salí sin el carro… o un boleto, y pues estoy algo cansado por el insomnio–Dijo Lincoln mientras bostezaba –Y pensar que acabo de tomar café –

-Pero tu odias el café –Dijo Haiku mirando a Lincoln por encima de su libro

-Un poco, talvez, pero pensé que al menos haría lo que dicen que hace… mantenerte despierto –Respondió Lincoln

Haiku no pensó mas y bajo suavemente su libro con un porte digno de una reina mientras colocaba su bolsa en sus piernas buscando hasta encontrar un boleto de autobús y ofrecérselo a Lincoln

-Al parecer tu suerte no es tan desdichada –Dijo Haiku mientras le entregaba el boleto

-Wuau, gracias Haiku, de nuevo me salvas –Dijo Lincoln mirándola a los ojos

Haiku se mantenía serena frente a el, sin embargo Lincoln se mantuvo mirándola, esos ojos oscuros adornados en un marco de mechones blancos parecían querer adentrarse en su mente y leer sus sentimientos, ante esa sola idea, Haiku comenzó a ponerse nerviosa, abrió de nuevo el libro y lo coloco frente a su rostro dejando ver de nuevo solo sus ojo antes de preguntarle a Lincoln

\- ¿Qué pasa? –

Lincoln la miro fijamente antes de dar una pequeña y fugaz sonrisa

-Me gusta tu sombreado de ojos negros… aunque pienso que se te ve mas hermoso el sombreado purpura que siempre traías –Dijo Lincoln mientras la veía con una sonrisa

El porte sereno de Haiku se rompió por un momento ante ese detalle que Lincoln habia avistado, rápidamente intento evitar su mirada, y dio un pequeño suspiro mientras se calmaba, desde hacia mucho tiempo había caído en un trágico amor por Lincoln, desde que su amiga Lucy se lo habia presentado, su primera impresión de el no fue buena, desde aquel baile a pesar de que fue una noche como cualquier otra para ella, saber que aquel tonto chico la tenía como un plan B… o C… o D impregnaba en ella el odio de aquel chico peliblanco, sin embargo cuando paso el tiempo, no solo se dio cuenta de que Lincoln no era un mujeriego, si no que todo había sido una confusión, una confusión por parte de sus hermanas que el intento arreglar. Con el pasar del tiempo, Lincoln creció volviéndose alguien bastante apuesto, cuya mente ocultaba un ser oscuro que usaba su indudable inteligencia para controlar a la gente a su alrededor valiéndose de su oratoria y de su indudable actitud serena y amable ante todos, puede que casi nadie lo notara, pero esto no era asi a los ojos de Haiku, ese ser oscuro que Lincoln podía demostrar… le gustaba, a sus ojos era como un ser sobrenatural, una entidad de años de experiencia entre la gente, que sabia mostrar un rostro y controlar con el otro, lentamente ella misma cayo en ese hechizo de amor por el… pero la desgracia seguía ese camino pues… el dia que menos lo esperaba, alguien logro robar el corazón de su perfecto incubo, una chica llamada Ronnie Anne había sido capaz de quitárselo… al menos momentáneamente, gracias a Lucy, Haiku pudo saber todo lo que había ocurrido en la casa Loud el momento en que esa arpía había soltado su control sobre el, en ella creció un sentimiento de vaga esperanza de poder volver a ver a ese muchacho alegre y amable, y de reencontrar a ese ser oscuro polifacético que el se esforzaba en esconder, era como leer su libro preferido de "El hechizo de media noche".

-Gracias Lincoln… -Dijo Haiku mientras pasaba una de sus manos acomodando su flequillo oscuro

-Ahora solo queda esperar el autobús –Dijo Lincoln quien cabeceaba

\- ¿Los espectros de la noche te evitan conciliar el sueño? –Pregunto Haiku al ver adormilado a Lincoln

-Cinco espectros en total –Dijo Lincoln como una pequeña burla

-El autobús no debe tardar en llegar así que supongo que puedes descansar, yo también lo estoy esperando para ir a mi trabajo, te despertare cuando llegue –Dijo Haiku con mucha tranquilidad

-Gracias Haiku –Dijo Lincoln mientras se inclinaba sosteniendo su rostro con su mano tratando de descansar al menos los ojos, sin embargo de reojo logro ver como Haiku no le quitaba los ojos mientras ocultaba la parte baja de su rostro con el libro, le pareció un poco cómico como usaba ese libro como si fuese un…

-Sabes Haiku, de la manera que usas ese libro, ¿no seria mas efectivo un abanico? –Pregunto Lincoln mientras la veía.

Haiku dejo salir un pequeño bufido de molestia ante el comentario de Lincoln

-Los libros son mi pasión Lincoln, jamás me rebajaría a usarlos como simples instrumentos de "moda" –Replico Haiku con un tono de molestia regresándole una mirada con odio, sin embargo vio como Lincoln tenia sus ojos cerrados mientras se mecía suavemente. Dio un pequeño suspiro ante eso, decidió seguir su libro hasta que sintió un peso a su costado. Lincoln no había perdido tiempo en quedarse sutilmente dormido en el hombro de Haiku, ella podía escuchar la respiración tranquila de Lincoln y sentir ese calor proveniente de el a pesar de la fuerte ventisca fría que envolvía a ambos. El corazón de Haiku comenzó a acelerarse pero mantenía su postura tranquila… ¿Lincoln lo estaba haciendo a propósito?, aprovechándose de su solicitud para acercarse a ella de esa manera, ese era el Lincoln que ella conocía verdaderamente, un Lincoln que no avanzaba sin tener un movimiento planeado, el buscaba tenerla en sus garras, y estaba funcionando, la respiración de Haiku se volvió un poco acelerada al pensar en la forma en la que se encontraban, cualquier podría confundirlos como una pareja, esa forma en que el con una confianza inigualable simplemente se posó sobre ella… Haiku volteo a ver el rostro de Lincoln, era cansado, pero a la vez tranquilo y apacible, ese cabello blanco con mechones ondeando por ese vendaval que cruzaba el aire y esos deseables labios, Haiku lo pensó por un tiempo, miro a su alrededor, mirando que no viniera todavía el camión y viendo que aquella calle parecía desértica, cerro su libro y lo poso sobre sus piernas, con una tranquilidad fingida de su parte llevo su mano oculta suavemente bajo unos guantes color morado bajo el mentón de Lincoln posándolos alrededor de su barbilla elevando un poco el rostro de Lincoln hacia ella, lentamente comenzó a acercarse a sus labios mientras ella cerraba suavemente sus ojos…

-Ahem –Se escucho atrás de ellos, haciendo que Haiku se enderezara rápido y moviendo a Lincoln haciendo que este se despertara un poco a prisas

\- ¿Hum? ¿Qué? ¿Quién? –Pregunto Lincoln con los ojos un poco entrecerrados

\- ¡Vaya que sorpresa! ¿Haiku? ¿Lincoln? –Dijo esa voz detrás de ellos

Lincoln sujeto suavemente su frente mientras se despegaba del hombro de Haiku lentamente, por su parte Haiku reconoció esa voz, y le disgustaba saber quien era

-Tabby –Dijo ella con algo de molestia

-Veo que están bastante entretenidos –Dijo Tabby con los brazos cruzados detrás de ellos

-Ey Tabby –La saludo Lincoln con una mano alzada mientras con la otra se sujetaba la frente

\- ¡Ey Lincoln! –Dijo Tabby lanzándose hacia el peliblanco abrazándolo por detrás –Cuanto tiempo, y ey hola Haiku-

Haiku no respondió simplemente alzo fugazmente su mano en forma de saludo

\- ¿Qué están haciendo? ¿Esperan el autobús? –Pregunto Tabby sin soltarse de Lincoln, sin darse cuenta ambos Haiku los miraba ambos con fuego en sus ojos, era increíble que todavía interrumpiera esa oportunidad de oro, y ahora se apegara a el de esa forma

-Si… planeaba regresar a casa caminando, pero supongo que el sueño me afecto más de lo que pensé, asi que Haiku me presto su boleto para el autobús –Dijo Lincoln mientras se inclinaba por el peso de Tabby

-Oh men, dont worry, si quieres te puedo dar un aventón en la moto –Dijo Tabby señalando una moto morada y con ciertos detalles que la hacían ver de pandillera

-Interesante… Dime que no te volviste pandillera –Pregunto Lincoln sin dejar de ver la moto

-Oh claro que no tonto –Respondió Tabby con cariño sin despegarse de el –Solo le agregue esas cosas, ¿no te gusta? –

-Claro, se ve genial –Dijo Lincoln

-Entonces, ¿te doy un aventón guapo? –Le pregunto de manera picara a Lincoln

Este sonrió ante esa proposición, por un lado no tendría que esperar el autobús, pero al voltear a ver a Haiku pudo notar como esta los miraba con cierta molestia… Lincoln no podía leer por completo a Haiku, leerla era como intentar leer a Lucy, y le era sumamente difícil, pero esa mirada de molestia al menos podía ser por… ¿no aceptar su ayuda?.

-Gracias Tabby, pero… a le dije a Haiku que la acompañaría en el autobús, supongo que pasare –Dijo Lincoln

-Aww, bueno, no importa, me tengo que ir, see ya –Dijo Tabby mientras se deshacía el abrazo con el que tuvo a Lincoln desde el inicio y se despedía de ambos colocándose un casco igualmente morado y subia a la moto con la cual arrancaba con fuerza y velocidad.

Haiku se mostro… sorprendida ante la decisión de Lincoln de no negar la ayuda que ella le habia mostrado, Lincoln por su parte solo paso su mano por su cabello retirando aquellos mechones blancos hacia un lado de nuevo antes de ver como venia el autobús a lo lejos

-Bueno, esperemos que no vaya muy concurrido y poder sentarnos juntos –Dijo Lincoln

Haiku puso sus manos sobre su libro antes de tomarlo y llevarlo al pecho tratando de agachar un poco la cabeza al escuchar aquello que dijo Lincoln, en verdad, ella esperaba sentarse con Lincoln, si el deseaba podía…

-Dormir a mi lado siempre que quieras… -Dijo Haiku en voz baja sin saberlo

\- ¿Dijiste algo Haiku? –Pregunto Lincoln quien volteo a verla

-No nada, nada –Respondió rápidamente Haiku tapando su rostro tras el libro tratando de ocultar el rubor que se había hecho en ella  
-Solo, subamos -

* * *

Luna ya habia llegado a la casa, después de salir del café no dudo en salir corriendo… y ahora estaba ahí, donde llegaría en unos momentos… Lincoln. Ese sentimiento de traición… ese sentimiento de abandono volvia a ella, las dos personas que mas amaba la habían hecho a un lado.  
Luna entro a la casa, recibida rápidamente por una Linka que salía corriendo desde la cocina

\- ¿Quién edes tu? –Gritaba la pequeña valiente

Luna se quito aquel sombrero y gafas demostrándole que era ella, ante eso la pequeña se sorprendió

\- ¡Tia Duna! –Grito mientras corria a las piernas de Luna para que esta la cargara, cosa que Luna hizo

-Ey… pequeña Linka –Dijo Luna sin mucha emoción

Linka al estar en los brazos de Luna se apegó a ella, Luna por su parte comenzó a acariciar el cabello blanco… su pequeña sobrina, en verdad se parecia… tanto… tanto… tanto a el…

-Au, tia duna me duele –Dijo la pequeña sentir un pequeño pero fuerte agarre por parte de Luna en su cabello, Luna por su parte al escuchar eso reacciono soltándola rápidamente

-Perdona cariño, perdona –Dijo rapidamente Luna quien no se creía lo que acababa de hacer

-No she preocupe tia duna –Dijo la pequeña Linka mientras Luna la bajaba

-Ey Luna –Dijo Lily mientras salía de la cocina con un delantal –Ya llegaste, tu almuerzo esta listo –

-Si, yo… Lily no tengo mucha hambre, pasare, pero igual gracias –Dijo Luna quien sin mas y con un paso acelerado subió hasta el cuarto.

Luna se dejo caer en esa cama, ahora individual… ¿Qué diablos hice? Se pregunto asi misma… estuvo apunto de desquitarse con la pobre Linka… todo porque se parecia a… ¿Lincoln…? Un enorme dolor en su pecho volvió con fuerza, acompañado de un sentimiento de su corazón queriendo salir por su garganta, sus lagrimas comenzaron a surcar sus mejillas, sin mas se levanto sentándose

\- ¿Qué diablos esperabas Luna? –Se preguntó a si misma mientras alzaba su mirada hasta un espejo frente a ella, mordio su labio con impotencia mientras se miraba con lagrimas

-Tu misma causaste esto… -Volvió a decirse asi misma mientras se levantaba hasta el espejo y lo tocaba

Luna era apasionada… pero, no culpaba sin mas a los demás a su alrededor… Lincoln la había traicionado, pero cada vez que ese sentimiento de ira y furia la recordaban, siempre volvia a pensar… ¿Qué eras tu de Sam de todos modos…? Luna se dejo caer de rodillas frente al espejo, mientras evitaba su propia mirada… ella fue quien termino con Sam… ella fue quien termino todo… PERO LINCOLN…. Pero Lincoln…  
cubrió su rostro con sus manos mientras trataba de llorar en silencio… ella amaba a Sam… la seguía amando… y amaba a su hermano, y lo seguía amando… y saber que ellos dos… que ellos dos…  
"¿Sam me quería olvidar…?" se preguntó asi misma… cada pensamiento que tenía la torturaba mas y volvía mas fuerte ese horrible deseo… Ese sentimiento de haber sido traicionada no la abandonaría… pero ese sentimiento de culpa tampoco lo haría… Luna seco suavemente las lágrimas en su rostro antes de mirar el espejo….  
 **"¿Qué vas a hacer…?"**

* * *

Lynn había salido temprano, después de Luna y Lincoln, pero seguía siendo bastante temprano, salió a correr como cada mañana hacia para mantenerse en forma, le pareció grato saber que había al menos unos hombres que la reconocían, unos aficionados al gym al aire libre le habían pedido autógrafos al menos así debía sentirse Luna o Luan con sus miles de espectadores y fans. Lynn sonrió ante ese pequeño recuerdo mientras llegaba caminando a la casa, vio como un autobús se detenía y de este bajaba Lincoln quien daba un enorme bostezo, Lynn lo miro con un poco de desaprobación antes de que este la mirara

-Ey Lynn ¿Qué estás haciendo afuera? –Pregunto Lincoln mientras esta se acercaba

-Y yo que tenía esperanzas de que talvez te levantaste a hacer ejercicio –Dijo casi como burla Lynn mientras se acercaba

-HA, ¿yo? ¿hacer ejercicio? –Pregunto Lincoln –Tengo cosas un poco mas importantes –Dijo con algo de soberbia

\- ¿Así chico listo? –Pregunto retándolo Lynn quien rápidamente se arrojó a su hermano aplicándole una llave al cuello –Eso no te salva de ser más débil ha –Dijo con un tono de superioridad

\- ¡Lynn! –decía Lincoln mientras trataba de liberarse –Apártate, apestas a sudor –

-Es descortés decirle a una dama eso –Dijo ella con un tono de molestia mientras apretaba con fuerza el agarre – ¿y desde cuando eso importa cuando peleábamos?

-Me rindo, me rindo –Decía Lincoln sofocándose

\- ¿Quién es tu hermana preferida? –Pregunto Lynn sin disminuir su agarre

-T…tu, tuu –Dijo Lincoln casi sin hablar hasta que Lynn lo soltó

-Ha, gane –Dijo ella tranquilamente mientras entraba

Lincoln por su parte solo paso su mano por su cuello, ese agarre desprevenido al menos lo había puesto alerta… alerta de casi morir, sin embargo, el sueño volvía a el, aun mas cansado que antes Lincoln entro detrás de Lynn.

\- ¡Lincoln! –La recibió Lily

\- ¡Papi! –Y seguida de ella su pequeña hija

La pequeña Linka corrió hasta estar frente a él pidiendo que la cargara, Lincoln estaba muy cansado por el insomnio… pero eso no le evito tratar de cargar a su pequeña hija

-Hice el almuerzo para todos como dijiste Linc –Dijo Lily quien llegaba vestida con el delantal

Lincoln se rio un poco al ver a Lily con el delantal, quería preguntar como había salido el almuerzo, pero… no se arriesgaría a tener que hacerlo otra vez el en caso de que saliera mal.

-Bueno te prometí algo ¿no es asi? –Dijo Lincoln mientras tenía en sus brazos a Linka

Lily junto sus manos frente a ella haciendo unos ojos de cachorrita, a pesar de ser una adolecente, años de experiencia con esa mirada la habían hecho una maestra

\- ¿Y que es? –Pregunto amablemente

\- Bueno, hable con… cierta persona, y … mañana iremos por Battle Vania 3 –Respondió Lincoln

Lily quedo boquiabierta ante esa noticia, apenas ayer compro la edición de los nuevos Ace Savy y ahora resulta que mañana le prestarían a Lincoln una copia de Battle Vania 3

\- ¡Si!, wuju –Celebro Lily

Lincoln sabía que se alegraría ante tal noticia, pero por ahora el estaba demasiado cansado para seguir, bajo a la pequeña Linka y paso suavemente su mano por el cabello de Lily.

\- Ahora Lily, voy a tratar de descansar un poco, levántame en… 1 hora por favor, debo terminar algo del trabajo –Dijo Lincoln mientras se dirigía con paso lento hacia el cuarto.

* * *

Mientras tanto en el aeropuerto...

-Asi que… ¿Lana Marie Loud? –Preguntaba un guardia de aduanas mientras sujetaba una identificación en sus manos

-Asi es señor –Respondía la joven chica rubia

-Todo parece en orden, por favor pase y recoja sus maletas en la línea transportadora, bienvenida a Royal Woods, siguiente –

Sin mas la joven Lana tomo su identificación y salio de la fila entrando al aeropuerto, la chica salía con una pequeña sonrisa al recordar el viejo aeropuerto… ahora era más grande de lo que recordaba, Lana seguía con su enorme cabellera rubia atada en dos coletas que bajaban por su espalda sin su gorra, vestía unos jeans negros y llevaba una camisa corta color aqua hasta el vientre, se acercó rápidamente hasta la banda esperando a que pasara sus maletas, sin más las tomo abriendo la primer maleta y sacando su hermosa cachucha roja colocándosela y dándole la vuelta, miro de reojo afuera

-Bebes, ¡Lana ha vuelto a la ciudad! –Dijo con emoción mientras salia

* * *

 **Bueno ea aqui el capitulo!, no dire nada mas que, lo siento en verdad me atrase mucho en subirlo, disculpas en serio disculpen ... ah...sin mas por decir...  
Saludos a todos!  
**

 **KamenDoctor:  
Hahahaha los celos siempre son hermosos en un pequeño drama~ me encnato tu referencia del barco XD hahahahaha  
**

 **ElvisF231:  
Yo tambien quiero tot hahaha pero por mas que puedo no salen hahaha**

 **tavoXPX:  
Parte es de mi culpa por subirla a la 1am :'v sorry men!**

 **J.K Salvatori:  
gracias por todo tu optimismo! x3 ahahhaa todos amamos los fics por eso mismo (?) amamos los ships imposibles XD  
**

 **Transgresor3003:  
Muchas gracias transgresor! espeor que este capitulo tambien te haya gustado!**

 **ImperialWaaagh!:  
si hicieron que 7u7 y sip me gusta Esteban Universos~**

 **Carman6x61:  
hahahaha naaa yo diria que prefieren hacerlo ellas mismas! eliminar a la competencia de manera forma es simpre mas bonito 7u7)r espero quet ehaya gustado el capitulo!  
**

 **Julex93:  
Espero que te haya gustado el capitulo de ahora! en cuanto a la hermana que lo visito... no dire nada! XD**

 **El Lobo Solitario:  
Sip! todas llegaran, pero a su debido tiempo **

**CianuroDpotasio:  
hahaha me encanta el samcoln (siempre yendo por mis ships imposibles) pero me gusta un pcoo que no sea tan... "directo" si se me entiende (?)**

 **Ntian:  
Lincoln es una maquina! x33 y en cuanto a lo de Luna y Lincoln... tendras que esperar para saber si pasa... o no ewe**

 **Conuk:  
hahahaha por suerte nadie mas leyo la carta (?) las cosas tomaran su rumbo un poco separado pero sigue siendo tarea de Lincoln resolverlo XD esperoq uete haya gustado el capitulo aun asi!**

 **SirCrocodile222:  
hhahaha espero que te haya gustado el capitulo tambien! la curiosidad daño a mi roquera favorita :C pero... apartir de aqui se abren 3 posiblidades para ella~  
**

 **PinkiNeko:  
Muchas gracias! espero que te gusten los demas capitulo!**

 **Brudark:  
tengo como 4 posibles desenlaces para los problemas que se avesinan, solo falta escoger cual pueda adaptarse mas x33 gracias por la proecupacion! esperoq eut eguste el cap**

 **KAKUAMAN:  
hahaha espera! en cuanto mas harem mas desmadre habra :P **

**Sin mas por el momento! espero que les haya gustado!, dudas sobre como ve Haiku a Lincoln porque creo que me falto explicar bien esa parte, Haiku ve a Lincoln como alguien... que no es lo que aparenta, piensa que Lincoln en realidad es manipulador que se basa de su actitud de chico bueno para conseguir las cosas que quiere, lo cual la hace comprara a Lincoln con un "vampiro" que siempre consigue lo que quiere por sus años de experiencia tratando con humanos, a pesar de que esto Lincoln lo haga sin saber de hecho esto lo tome porque... de hecho si Lincoln es un manipulador a rompemadre XD hahaha sin mas! cuidense! los quiero buenas noches a todos! QUE EL SAGRADO EMPERADOR ESTE CON USTEDES! (Y)**


	7. Chapter 7

En la oscuridad de aquel cuarto iluminado solo por la luz artificial de una bella lámpara decorada color morado, la joven movia sus dedos de manera melodiosa al ritmo de una sinfonía gótica en su mente, frente a ella estaba una laptop en blanco y nada más, la joven chica llevaba horas sentada frente aquella página en blanco, pues sus manos estaban dispuestas pero su imaginación no, con todo el tiempo transcurrido y con la idea de haber perdido ya medio día hasta el anochecer dejo salir su descontento en una simple expresión…

-Suspiro…-

Casi al instante el escritorio comenzó a transmitir una pequeña vibración por parte de su celular. Miro el celular con aquellos ojos sin emociones de siempre antes de tomarlo y contestarlo

\- ¿Hola…? –Dijo Lucy con un tono bastante neutro

-Ey ey ey, Loucy –Respondió una voz bastante animada por el otro lado

-Mildred… ¿Qué necesitas? –Pregunto de una manera monótona

\- ¿Qué no puedo hablarle a una compañera? –Respondió sin rebajar su emoción –Bueno no, en realidad ya debes saber para que hablo ¿no? La editorial me pide que des una fecha para la última entrega de tu libro –

-Por desgracia, el destino es caprichoso y mis deseos por seguir se han visto sofocados por la oscuridad del sin sentido –

-Entonces…. ¿no se te ha ocurrido nada? –Pregunto Mildred

-Suspiro… -

-Deberías tomarte un pequeño descanso, publicar tantas cosas seguidas fue bastante, estoy bastante segura de que la editorial ni siquiera pensara en presionarte –Le dijo Mildred

Lucy permaneció pensativa y callada mientras se levantaba de aquel escritorio

-Supongo que podría tomarte la palabra –Dijo como un susurro antes de acercarse a una vitrina con la foto de toda su familia… -Quisiera poder tomar un descanso y… probablemente… revivir ciertos fantasmas del pasado –Dijo terminante mientras pasaba suavemente su dedo pulgar sobre el rostro de Lincoln en la foto

-Entonces… si saldrás, está bien supongo, pero, puedo saber ¿A dónde iras? Solo por si llegara a pasar algo –Pregunto Mildred

-Talvez vaya con Lincoln -Respondió Lucy

-Lincoln… Lincoln… ¿Lincoln? Ah… el sujeto al que siempre le mandas un libro… -Dijo Mildred

-Si… ese –Alego Lucy con monotonía antes de dar un suspiro

-Bueno spooky, le avisare a los de la editorial, recuerda mandarme un mensaje cuando llegues, bye –Se despidió Mildred hacia Lucy quien solo colgó

Lucy se quedó observando aquella foto… ¿hacia cuanto que no veía a sus hermanas?... dio un enorme suspiro de melancolía antes de que una tenue sonrisa se formara en su rostro, decidió alejar un poco su cabello de sus ojos atándoselo en una cola de caballo para poder seguir admirando aquellos recuerdos, aquellos espectros del pasado que siempre la hacían sentir… viva.

-Ojalá el destino fuera tan dichoso para que todas estuviéramos ahí de nuevo… -Se dijo a si misma

Por el momento… al menos ella iría a visitar a Lincoln, hacia tanto tiempo que no lo hacía… no desde la tragedia, un reencuentro en otras circunstancias… la haría apreciar más aquellos momentos en que estuvieron todos juntos. Lucy puso suavemente su mano en su boca al reprimir un pequeño bostezo, dejo la fotografía en la vitrina antes de dirigirse a la cama, estaba decidida… Talvez estar de nuevo bajo aquella vieja casa de antaño, en su lugar oscuro secreto… o en el sótano la haría evitar ese bloqueo mental que tenía.

* * *

Lincoln se encontraba en aquella pequeña recamara… en aquel pequeño armario que en otro momento hubiese sido su cuarto, remodelado ahora para parecer lo más cercano a un pequeño estudio de dibujo… sin la cama Lincoln tenía su espacio para poder dibujar a grandes trazas como un profesional. La casa… bueno gracias a alguna fuerza indeterminada no había regresado a su antigua aura de caos total, de hecho… se podía escuchar bastante silenciosa… eso fue hasta que un balonazo golpeo con fuerza la pared…

-Lynn… -Gruño Lincoln al tener una clara idea de quien era

Sin embargo, este decidió dejarlo pasar y seguir en sus bocetos, a pesar de haber dormido apenas una horas el sueño en Lincoln no se iba, las ojeras bajo sus ojos no disminuían y cada vez cabecear se le hacía algo más difícil de evitar, pero debía concentrarse en terminar los encargos del jefe… todavía tenía unos días para entregarlos, pero como había sucedido en anteriores ocasiones Lincoln decidió no arriesgarse. Lola subía aquellas escaleras hasta notar la puerta del viejo cuarto de su hermano abierta, decidió acercarse y poder ver como Lincoln de manera bastante profesional se las arreglaba para crear aquellos bocetos y formar aquellas pequeñas historias, el material para su trabajo, Lola decidió aprovechar que la molesta de Lily estaba abajo jugando a la consola junto con Linka, Lynn afuera practicando incesantemente sus tiros y Luna… pues Luna no había salido del cuarto desde la mañana que regreso. Lola volteo a ver el cuarto de su hermana mayor pensando, Luna no era de las que se encerraban de maneras antisociales… pero con una mueca de aburrida Lola decidió dejarla pasar y se aventuró a entrar al cuarto de Lincoln

-Es increíble que no haya vuelto esto de nuevo un armario –Dijo Lola caminando de manera bastante seductora hacia Lincoln, sin embargo, este no volteaba a verla

-Vamos, si nuestros padres no lo hicieron, no lo iba a hacer yo tampoco… -Dijo Lincoln antes de separarse un poco del escritorio donde mantenía sus dibujos antes de volver a hablar –Además, estando aquí siempre puedo sentir como la imaginación vuela –

Lola dio una pequeña risa antes de acercarse más a Lincoln por la espalda, no sin antes en aquel breve recorrido admirar todo lo que había cambiado en su cuarto, donde antes estaba la ropa y su pequeño ropero, ahora había pequeños estantes con libros de pasta oscura, a un lado estaban las fotos de todas sus hermanas, no una sola grupal como todas ellas tenían, Lincoln apreciaba a cada una individualmente e incluso en gestos tan pequeños siempre se podía notar eso…  
Lola dio un pequeño giro para observar aquellas fotografías… todas le habían dado una al menos reciente, todas menos ella, en verdad estar incomunicada con él por mucho tiempo… Lola incluso podría llegar a pensar que esa persona sentada frente a ella no era Lincoln… dio un pequeño suspiro mientras pasaba sus dedos suavemente por su mejilla antes de tomar uno de los libros que se encontraban en la repisa.

\- ¿Bajo una luna de plata? –Pregunto Lola al aire al ver el título del libro – ¿No era este el libro… creepe que escribió Lucy? –

-Así es –Respondió Lincoln dándose por fin la vuelta

-Demasiado oscuro y aburrido para mí –Dijo Lola dejando aquel libro donde estaba

A Lincoln pareció no importarle aquel comentario, pero después de un pequeño suspiro volteo regresando a su trabajo, Lola se acercó suavemente detrás de él y lo abrazo por la espalda, pegando su cuerpo al de su hermano sobre el respaldo del asiento, no era accidental, Lola se apoyaba suavemente sobre la espalda de Lincoln apoyando su bien atributado cuerpo sobre el de su hermano buscando alguna expresión sobre él, sin embargo sus intentos fueron fácilmente destrozados por la expresión cansada de Lincoln quien ni siquiera se inmuto al sentir a Lola tras del… Lola bufo un poco ante esto con molestia antes de jugar de manera cariñosa con un mechón del largo cabello blanco de Lincoln viendo lo que dibujaba.  
Eran dibujos bastante bien hechos, hermosos a la vista de una novata pero los suficientemente sencillos para hacer que cuadraran en cada fragmento de movimiento… ese era el hermoso talento que Lincoln había sacado… talvez no fuese el más grande, talvez no fuese el más famoso… pero era algo que representaba a Lincoln, y era único de él, Lola sonrió al ver el dibujo, hasta hace tanto que ella ni siquiera le importaba saber algo de Lincoln, para ella, él era un sin talento, y ahora verlo tan apegado a ese dibujo y colocándole tantos detalles… era lindo de el

-Lola… -Dijo súbitamente Lincoln haciendo que Lola volteara a verlo

Lincoln la miro de manera algo seria… lo más que podía estando ella tan cerca de él, sin embargo, cerro sus ojos antes voltearse haciendo que esta se separara de el

-Sé que… no pudimos hablar mucho después de lo del centro comercial… pero… ¿Qué demonios paso ahí? –Pregunto Lincoln

Lola se cruzó de brazos ante el recuerdo de como ante su nuevo anhelado objetivo fuera arrebatado de nuevo por Lily

-Lola… -Insistió Lincoln

-No fue nada Lincoln, solo… viejos problemas, cosas de mujeres no entenderías –Dijo Lola mirando más fría a Lincoln, sin embargo, se acercó suavemente a él tomándolo de las manos

-En serio, no fue nada, no volverá a pasar –Dijo de forma un poco más cariñosa, pero con una mirada seria sobre Lincoln, Lincoln estuvo a punto de alegar algo más hasta que súbitamente una tos a propósito hizo que Lola suspirara con molestia.

-Lincoln –Hablo Lily detrás de ellos

Lola se separó de Lincoln mientras volteaba a verla enojada, Lincoln por su parte solo volteo un poco cansado

-Chicas, estoy algo ocupado… ¿sí? Debo terminar esto o el jefe me hará pedazos –

Ambas vieron a Lincoln extrañadas, si bien no era raro que las sacara de su cuarto cuando eran más jóvenes la expresión del joven se veía bastante más cansada y ni siquiera puso empeño en sacarlas, Lola lo vio un momento antes de mirar hacia adelante y pasar su mano por debajo de su cabello rubio liberándolo.

-Está bien, son mis vacaciones, al fin y al cabo –Salió del cuarto dándole una última y enojada vista a Lily quien volteo a verla de la misma manera

-Lincoln, podríamos ver alguna película talvez ¿mañana? –Le pregunto Lola a Lincoln sin dejar de mirar a Lily

Lincoln las vio con bastante molestia y cansancio, así que ¿así se sentía Lora cuando tenía que controlarlos a todos?, negó suavemente con la cabeza

-Niñas… -Dijo con una voz autoritaria haciendo que ambas voltearan a verlo –No empiecen, por favor –Alego con una voz más suave y dándoles una sonrisa haciendo que ambas se dedicaran una última mirada antes de separarse, Lola salió del cuarto mientras Lily entraba

-Lily… estoy algo bastante ocupado –Dijo Lincoln antes de voltearse hacia el boceto

-Lincoln, yo no vine para molestar, bueno… probablemente… es… Luna –Dijo Lily haciendo que Lincoln se enderezara….

"Diablos… Luna…. ¡Porque siempre me olvido de Luc… de Luna!"

\- ¿Qué sucedió con Luna? –Pregunto Lincoln volteándose un poco preocupado

-Desde que regreso en la mañana no ha salido del cuarto –Dijo Lily

-Iré a hablar con…. Espera ¿Cómo que desde que regreso? –Pregunto otra vez Lincoln con un poco más de nerviosismo

-Sí, cuando desperté ni ella ni Lynn estaban, pero cuando regreso Luna… bueno no ha salido del cuarto, y la verdad la vi algo deprimida –Alego Lily

Lincoln no perdió tiempo y sin siquiera explicarle a Lily se levantó rápidamente saliendo del cuarto apunto de dirigirse al que era el cuarto de Luna y Luan, comenzando a tocar la puerta

-Ey… ¿Luna? –Pregunto Lincoln sin recibir respuesta

Lynn quien estaba saliendo de su cuarto miro como Lincoln tocaba la puerta

-Ey Linc, ¿Qué sucede? –Pregunto Lynn

-Nada, nada Lynn, solo quiero hablar con Luna –Respondió Lincoln tratando de no sonar apresurado

-Pues mala suerte, cuando iba saliendo de bañarme ella iba de salida con todo su disfraz –Dijo Lynn con un claro tono de burla

-Diablos… -Dijo Lincoln sin seguirle el juego a Lynn

\- ¿estás bien Lincoln? –Pregunto Lynn acercándose al peliblanco notando la mirada cansada pero preocupada de este - ¿Paso algo con Luna? –

\- ¿Qué? No, no… no… -Respondió Lincoln rápidamente –Solo, es algo que debo hablar con ella, supongo que iré a buscarla –Dijo Lincoln antes dar un pequeño bostezo involuntario

-De eso nada Lincoln, estas muy cansado, se te nota a leguas… debes descansar –Lo regaño Lynn

-No es nada Lynn, además, tendré mucho tiempo para descansar después, no te preocupes –Dijo Lincoln

Lynn gruño ante eso sin embargo no lo detuvo, Lincoln de todas formas haría lo que quisiera, volteo a ver a Lily quien simplemente veía que Lincoln salía

\- ¿A dónde va? –Pregunto

-No sé –Respondió rápidamente Lynn quien simplemente bajo y vio que Linka estaba parada frente a la puerta al haber visto salir a su padre, Lynn volteo a ver a Lily otra vez y de nuevo a Linka

-Supongo que ya tengo dos participantes para estrenar el nuevo equipo de Hockey –Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa

Lincoln salió con lo que estaba vestido rápidamente tanto su cabello como su ropa comenzó a ondear por el fuerte aire, si su conocimiento sobre sus hermanas no le fallaba, y siendo Luna la que más tiempo se quedaba él podía adivinar talvez donde podría estar, sin embargo, en su mente se hallaba mas la problemática

"¿Dónde estaba Luna tan en la mañana?... ¿Por qué estaba triste cuando llego?, talvez… solo talvez podría ser que… "

-No Lincoln cálmate, lo estás pensando mucho –Se dijo a si mismo mientras subía al vanzilla y arrancarlo

En total Luna debía estar en 3 lugares… sin embargo, ella siempre iba a uno cuando estaba triste y ese era… Eat Dinner… Coffee…. Justo donde cito a Sam para hablar…

Lincoln se dio un enorme golpe en la cabeza con la mano

-Diablos, talvez Luna fue ahí por lo de Sam…. Y…. que tonto soy –Se dijo así mismo Lincoln antes de arrancar

¿Debía buscar en el parque o de nuevo en Eat Dinner Coffee?, era demasiado temprano para ir al bar al que ella frecuentaba ir más joven…

* * *

Lana iba en un taxi, mirando hacia afuera, el aeropuerto estaba bastante a las afueras, pero le gustaba ver como el paisaje alrededor de RoyalWoods había crecido, los arboles verdes y enormes que cubrían todo, y esa vegetación tan hermosa, la hacían querer salir del taxi y arrojarse hacia su interior, pero suspiro

-Tranquila chica, debes contenerte –Se dijo en voz baja así misma antes de volver a mirar hacia afuera, nunca creyó que le daría tanto gusto ver aquel anuncio de "Usted está entrando a RoyalWoods", la emoción y todos los bellos recuerdos de su familia… de todos juntos… muchas veces estar fuera… ella en verdad se sentía sola… y más ante el trabajo que había logrado obtener… cerro suavemente sus manos en su pecho… extrañaba a todas…. Jamás creyó que llegaría a extrañar tanto a Lola, pero… era su hermana y su gemela al fin y al cabo… eran dos caras de la misma manera, pero ni siquiera ella había podido estar en contacto, con nadie debido a la… sutileza de su trabajo… talvez si coincidía con Lincoln, podían reunir a todas otra vez… bueno… se valía soñar, fue algo que jamás dejo de hacer Lana, tener esas pequeñas esperanzas tan vagas… se rio un poco ante sus pensamientos y siguió inmersa en ellos mirando por aquella ventana…

El vanzilla se veía tal y como ella recordaba, como ella lo había dejado, con aquella pintura negra que le había pedido Lincoln y como en sus recuerdos descompuesta

.

.

¿¡El vanzilla?!

Lana rompió sus pensamientos al ver como el vanzilla estaba como siempre descompuesto frente al parque y un muy descoordinado Lincoln tratando de arreglarlo

-Conductor, me bajare aquí –Dijo aprisa Lana

* * *

Lincoln no sabía qué hacer, la mecánica jamás había sido su fuerte, a su parecer el vanzilla se había mágicamente detenido, abrió el capo revisando como si intentara buscar alguna conexión entre tanta maquinaria.

-…Maldición –Dijo al aire mientras veía todo

-El agua está bien, el aceite…. Tiene batería ¿Qué diablos le pasa a esta chatarra? –Pregunto Lincoln al aire

Lincoln le propino una pequeña patada al vanzilla mientras se cruzaba de brazos pensando en que debería hacer, súbitamente una hermosa chica con su cabello rubio amarrado en una cola de caballo y una hermosa gorra roja se acercó, la chica se asomó atravesó del capo observando… involuntariamente… el rostro fue lo último que vio Lincoln, observando aquellas curvas y aquel busto se parecía demasiado…. A….

-… ¿Lana…? –

-Ey… -Intento saludarlo Lana alzando la vista, pero súbitamente fue envuelta por un abrazo

-Lana, ¿en verdad eres tú? –Pregunto Lincoln mientras afianzaba más su abrazo sobre su hermana

-Claro que soy yo Linc –Respondió Lana alejándose para verlo…

Rápidamente la expresión de felicidad de Lana cambio a una expresión de sorpresa, abrió por completo su boca sin poder creerse que esa… Persona delante de ella fuera Lincoln…. Su Lincoln… aquel hermoso cabello blanco lo delataba, pero era más largo y este se ondeaba con ligereza ante el viento, era más alto y aquella ropa suave que se despegaba en cachos dejaba ver de vez en cuando su abdomen bastante fornido….

\- ¿Lincoln…? –Pregunto Lana casi sin palabras

-Claro que si –Respondió Lincoln con mucha alegría mientras pasaba suavemente su mano por la mejilla de Lana  
Lana pudo escuchar unos pequeños murmullos de las personas a su alrededor, antes de caer en cuenta en la pose en la que estaban rápidamente se alejó de Lincoln sonrojada

-me alegra mucho verte –Dijo tratando de no ver al peliblanco con una sonrisa

-A mí también me da gusto verte Lana –Respondió Lincoln poniendo su mano sobre la gorra roja de su hermana menor

-Como… como sea Lincoln ¿Qué le paso al Vanzilla ahora? –Pregunto Lana yendo de nuevo hasta el capo del vanzilla

-…! ¡Si! eso… no sé qué paso en realidad… solo… puf… dejo de funcionar –Dijo Lincoln acercándose junto a ella para observar el motor

Lana se retrajo un poco pasando su mano por su barbilla pensando en que era

-Diablos Linc, no soy eléctrica, pero… creo que ya vi el problema -Dijo Lana alejándose hasta sus maletas y sacar unas pinzas y una cinta aislante

-Dame un momento Lincoln –Dijo colocándose las pinzas en la boca y sumergiéndose dentro del motor dejando solo su cintura y sus piernas afuera del capo

Lincoln por su parte trataba de ver que hacia Lana… pero el constante movimiento de la cintura y las piernas de Lana hacían que este, aunque no quisiera terminara observando otra cosa…

-Y… ¡listo! –Grito Lana mientras salía y se apoyaba sobre el capo otra vez –Inténtalo otra vez Lincoln –Dijo Lana con un tono de superioridad mientras se palmeaba las manos

Sin dudar de su hermana Lincoln solo subió al vanzilla y giro las llaves, casi por milagro el motor comenzó a andar de nuevo

-Me gusta comparar el ronroneo del vanzilla con un fuerte rugido –Dijo Lana apoyándose esta vez por la ventana

\- ¿Sera talvez porque se desbarata en cada acción? –Alego Lincoln en un tono burlista

-¡Ey!, después de que lo que le hice antes de irme, no se desbaratara en un buen rato –Dijo Lana antes separarse de la puerta y traer sus maletas

Lincoln se bajó y ayudo a Lana con una de las 3 maletas que traía su joven hermana

-Y dime Lincoln ¿Qué hacías hasta aquí? –Pregunto Lana mientras metía sus maletas en la parte trasera

Lincoln suspiro antes de cerrar la compuerta trasera del vanzilla y responder

-Estaba buscando a Luna… pero no la encuentro por ningún lado –Dijo mientras tomaba camino hacia el asiento del conductor

-Que mal… -Alego Lana antes de que su expresión se tornara sorprendida –Espera… ¿Luna? –

Rápidamente corrió hasta el asiento del copiloto entrando y cerrando la puerta

\- ¿Luna está en la casa? –Pregunto de nuevo a Lincoln

-Y no solo ella, hasta parece que se coordinaron para llegar una detrás de otra –Dijo Lincoln dando una sonrisa

\- ¿Una detrás de otra? –Pregunto Lana

-Luna, Lynn, Lola… y… bueno ya sabes Lily –Respondió Lincoln dedicándole una somnolienta sonrisa a su hermana quien no podía creerlo

En verdad sus hermanas estaban ahí, estaban en la casa, y justo en ese momento, cuando ella creía que sus falsas e infantiles esperanzas eran solo eso, Lincoln llegaba para cambiar eso, Lana no podía ocultar su emoción ante eso volteando a ver a su hermano con una enorme sonrisa, sin embargo, al voltear a ver a Lincoln vio que este solo tenía una expresión cansada

\- ¿Lincoln? Te notas cansado –Dijo Lana mientras se acercaba un poco a Lincoln

-No es nada Lana, solo no he podido dormir bien estos días –Respondió Lincoln dando una pequeña risa tratando de no preocupar a su hermana estaba acostumbrado a dormir poco, ¿Por qué últimamente a todos le importaba lo poco que dormía?

\- Uhm…. Bueno Lincoln…. Si tú lo dices –Alego Lana –Por cierto ¿Por qué Buscabas a Luna? –

-Solo… quería hablar con ella sobre unos asuntos… -Respondió rápidamente Lincoln

\- ¿Paso algo malo? –Pregunto otra vez Lana

-No… no… solo… lo suficiente –Dijo Lincoln mientras movía la palanca de cambios para arrancar –Pero supongo que tendré que esperar hasta que regrese –

Lincoln volteo a ver a Lana de nuevo dándole una pequeña sonrisa

-Al menos vamos a la casa, supongo que hay alguien que se emocionara por verte –Dijo Lincoln

-Me encanta estar de regreso –Alego Lana regresándole la sonrisa a Lincoln

* * *

 **Bueno... ... estoy cansada... hahahaha xux pasare directo a los saludos~  
El lobo Solitario:  
Bueno... de hecho de las que faltan no me e decidido todabia, esto sale conforme avanzo hahaha Lori al menos esta descartada :3 pero como dijo un comentario no quiero arruinar la historia con tanto harem x33  
**

 **KamenDoctor:  
Tranquilo XD... hasta a hora que leo el comentario no se me habia ocurrido poner como pareja a Tabby y Sam... pero no lo seran... 7u7 talvez~  
**

 **Ntian:  
hahahah bastante interesante~! veremos que dice el tiempo, about Luna, es cierto que se le paso la mano con la pobre linka :C pero igual se lamenta~ dont worry about that~**

 **Cartman6x61:  
hahaha ojala no me hubiera perdido en elcomentario! D:!**

 **Transgresor:  
El Emperador provee~ y si el desmadre ira a mayores~ x33 Lincoln es un semental~ *h* y**

 **JacksonDragneel16:  
** **Pues tenia planeado algo asi! pero que saltara a la pantalla grande :3 haciendo alucion a que va a cambiar en el trabajo por eso mismo~ solo que sera un poco mas adelante**

 **PinkieNeko09:  
Si... estupido y... sensual Lincoln *h***

 **Kakuaman:  
XDD ahahah supongo que tendre que acelerar las entradas~!**

 **MarmotaSegura:  
7u7)r Luna esta grandecita para cuidarse~ ... pero eso no implica que vaya a cuidarse~**

 **Julex93:  
Espero que este tambien te haya gustado y disfrutado! y ahora esta si es lucy XDD**

 **ImperiallWaaaaaagh :u:  
Me encanta ese libro, oscuro y de trama bastante degradante~ por eso se lo escogi~**

 **Metal-DragonGX:  
Espero que te guste este capitulo tambien! Muchas gracias por comentar! **

**Conuk:  
OHOHOH esto no sera nada a lo que vendra~ 7u7)r tambien soy de mexico~!**

 **CianuroDpotacio:  
Tabby no se rindio facilmente~ solo que sabe que tiene todoo el tiempo del mundo~**

 **DoceEspadas:  
Hahahaha el equivalente es a cuando entraban al cuarto de Lincoln, nadie avisa antes de entrar XDD  
**

 **SirCrocodile222:  
En verdad le tengo miedo a tu pregunta XDD tengo una maldita tormenta sobre la razon... que tien que ver con Linka... y... a... bueno no se si ese giro vaya a mandar a la fregada todo :C**

 **SamtheStormbringer:  
tot... te juro que no soy tonta pero me perdi a rompemadre en tu comentario hahahahaha x33 desde un principio pense que el pajaro era una estatua o algo tiene un porte bastante bonito x33 pero que tipo de ave es? que es lo que no me alcanzo a diferenciar XD gracias por el comentario! espero que te guste este capitulo tambien**

 **Gracias a todos por ver este capitulo y espero que les siga gustando, comentarios, criticas, ... etcetc todo es bienvenido! soy rei y me despido antes de dormir! Que el Emperador este con todos ustedes! Yiha~ (Y)**


	8. Chapter 8

Por más que quisiera evitarlo, Lana no podía disimular su mirada sobre Lincoln, era inconcebible que esa persona sentada a su lado fuera su hermano, para Lana era bastante difícil que un hombre le gustara, no se sentía especialmente atraída por nadie, sin embargo… el Lincoln frente a ella era diferente, Lana lo examinaba completamente de arriba a abajo… el viento entramado que entraba por la venta hacia mover aquel hermoso y ligeramente largo cabello blanco, su porte magnifico solo podía intensificarse por sus acciones inconscientes de peinar su cabello con su mano la cual terminaba bajando por su cuello… Lana no podía admitirlo… no quería admitirlo… pero en su mente algo era claro, Lincoln despertó en ella cierta emoción, una emoción que ella había sentido por él hace tantos años. Pero no todo era perfecto… Lana por sobre todo lograba notar la mirada cansada y melancólica de Lincoln, el cual con una pequeña pero elegante lentitud viraba hacia los lados en busca de Luna. Lincoln no era exactamente la persona más relajada de la familia… sus constantes manías por estar listo para todo lo hacían crear planes más que rebuscados y eso desembocaba en ciertas penas que lo asediaban, cosas que, aunque no entendiera totalmente Lana en el pasado, ahora podía comprenderlo.

-Lincoln… ¿Qué sucedió con Luna? –Pregunto Lana poniendo fin al silencio entre ambos

Lincoln tardo en responder un poco mientras veía a los lados…

-No fue nada Lana… solo salió sin avisarnos y… estoy preocupado por ella–Respondió

Luna no se enojaba totalmente como sus hermanas… si bien Luna explotaba al momento de que su ira saliera… ella inmediatamente salía a buscar aire fresco, salía sin avisar… el tono de Lincoln solo podía confirmar lo que Lana pensaba sin embargo un pequeño miedo dentro de ella nacía al momento de querer hacer otra pregunta, era la primera vez que se veían en tanto tiempo, no quería arruinar ese momento… pero al final… le preocupaban su familia, ambos… Luna y Lincoln

\- ¿Se pelearon? –Pregunto Lana

Nuevamente Lincoln tardo en responder, sus ojos se entrecerraron un poco mientras daba un pequeño suspiro, justo cuando llegaron a un semáforo en rojo Lincoln volteo a ver a Lana, dedicándole una sonrisa

-Solo fue un malentendido –Dijo Lincoln con una voz suave

Lana aún no estaba totalmente convencida… pero Lincoln siempre sabía qué hacer y Lana aun confiaba ciegamente en él.  
Lincoln le dedico una última sonrisa y volvió al semáforo cuando este cambiaba, mantuvo aquella sonrisa hasta al menos estar cerca de casa.

Lana estaba sumamente nerviosa, no, estar nerviosa era una cosa, pero lo que sentía era todavía mayor… no solo no había estado contacto con Lincoln, no había estado en contacto con literalmente nadie, una vez que salió de aquella vieja casa que ahora se postraba frente a ella, literalmente se había desconectado de ellos, y aunque no fuese exactamente por estar ajetreada de la "universidad" su verdadera actividad la alejo mucho… mucho de la civilización, ¿Qué le diría a Luna? ¿O a Lynn? ¿O incluso Lily…? ¿Cómo diablos era Lily…? Era imposible que tal pregunta tuviera que recorrer su mente… y…. Lola… su partida y la de Lola no fueron exactamente la mejor… ambas se despidieron con un gran pesar… un pesar que termino en una pelea sin sentido… Lana en verdad no quería pelear… y cuando quiso disculparse… ya era tarde, ahora tendría que volver a ver a Lola, de frente… ¿Qué le diría? ¿Seguiría enojada? … su mete detuvo aquellos pensamientos cuando sintió el brusco detenerse del vanzilla… ya habían llegado. Lincoln salió primero e inmediatamente Lana se puso detrás de el… Lincoln no podía evitar dar una pequeña risa, parecía como aquellos viejos tiempos cuando su hermana buscaba estar detrás de el por miedo a fantasmas o monstruos… y Lincoln nunca había rechazado salvaguardar a su pequeña hermana.

-Tranquila Lana… todas estarán muy felices de verte, de eso estoy seguro –Le dijo Lincoln con una voz calmada mientras la veía

Lana simplemente le respondio con una sonrisa nerviosa antes de que Lincoln comenzara a girar la perilla

\- ¡LINCOLN! –Se pudo escuchar un estruendoso grito proveniente una muy enojada jovencita que se acercaba con fuego en su mirada

\- ¡Llevo horas marcándote al maldito teléfono! –Gritaba Lola mientras bajaba de las escaleras

-Yo este… Lola… -

\- ¡¿Para qué demonios tienes un teléfono si no lo vas a usar?! –

-Si es solo que, Lola… -Intento increpar Lincoln sintiendo como ante tal grito Lana se aferraba de manera involuntaria en su ropa

\- ¡No me interrumpas Lincoln! ¡Intento marcarte para pedirte que…! –Gritaba Lola hasta que vio algo que le llamo la atención.

Lincoln no era una persona robusta, ni mucho menos era alguien que pudiera tapar a otra persona... sin embargo Lola no había notado aquella silueta que hacia lo posible para esconderse detrás de él.

\- ¿Q-quien? –Intento articular Lola aun con su enojo sin embargo Lincoln cambio su mirada de sorpresa… a una de felicidad

\- Lola… creo que… ustedes dos deberían hablar –Dijo Lincoln mientras se hacía a un lado dejando a una indefensa Lana quien alzo su mirada con sorpresa…

Las miradas de ambas se quedaron petrificadas por un momento… habían pasado años desde aquella pelea… años sin hablarse, años sin verse… y aun así una simple mirada, el simple hecho de que ambas se miraran a los ojos… les contaba tanto… Lana intento decir algo, intentaba articular alguna palabra… pero sus labios temblaban ante el miedo de que Lola aun la odiara.

-L…Lola… yo… -Intento decir reuniendo todas sus fuerzas sin embargo fue callada rápidamente por una simple acción… una forma de afecto puro que hacia tantos años que no sentía… Lola la estaba abrazando con todas sus fuerzas se aferraba a ella mientras apegaba su cabeza en el hombro de su gemela

\- ¡Tonta! ¡Tonta, tonta, tonta! –No dejaba de repetir eso mismo, mientras Lana comenzaba a sentir como su hombro se humedecía… ¿estaba llorando?

\- ¡Eres una tonta Lana!... ¿No sabes cuantas veces te intente hablar? ¿Cuántas veces te marque? Incluso… incluso te mande tontas y anticuadas cartas ¿Por qué diablos no contestabas? –Le recriminaba Lola mientras se aferraba a ella

\- Yo… yo lo siento Lola… yo… simplemente no pude –Se resignó Lana mientras se rendía ante el abrazo de su hermana

-Creí que seguías enojada conmigo… -Susurro Lola mientras se despegaba de Lana tomándose de los brazos

Lana la miro alegremente antes de dar una pequeña risa burlona

\- ¿Oh? ¿acaso la princesita se sentía culpable? –Dijo Lana

-Tonta –Volvió a decir Lola riéndose mientras secaba sus lágrimas –Solo te mandaba mensajes para que te disculparas conmigo, es más… lo sigo esperando-

-Agh… está bien señorita caprichos, perdóname –Dijo Lana con algo de molestia, pero con una enorme sonrisa

-Uhm como que no te creo… dilo más fuerte –Dijo Lola ahora con un tono más impertinente

-Tu no cambias ¿verdad? –Dijo Lana mientras golpeaba su nudillo en la palma de su mano

Rápidamente Lincoln intervino entre ambas colocándose en medio

-Hey hey vamos, vamos, Lana debes tener hambre ¿no es así? –Dijo Lincoln mientras las separaba

-Claro que si Linc –Dijo Lana –Tengo muchas ganas de… ¿puedes preparar espagueti? -

Rápidamente la pequeña Linka salió del comedor dando pequeños saltos mientras gritaba de emoción

\- ¡Espagueti, Espagueti, Espagueti! –

—! ¡Oh dios mío, dios mío! ¿tú eres Linka? —Grito Lana de emoción al ver a su sobrina

—Shi, ¿Papi podque hay dos tías Dodas? —Pregunto desconcertada mientras se abrazaba de la pierna de Lincoln, causando más ternura en el corazón de Lana.

Sin pensarlo dos veces Lincoln el tomo de los antebrazos cargándola frente a Lola y Lana

— ¿Porque estas toda sucia Linka? —Pregunto Lincoln al notar lodo en el vestido que usaba Linka

—Mmmm... tía Dynn me enseñaba a jugar un nuevo juego —Respondió Linka mientas palmeaba su barbilla mirando a los lados

Lincoln estaba preocupado... Lynn no era exactamente una persona que supiera como... contenerse

— ¿Y a que estaban jugando? —

—Ho... joo...houkay... hoo...—Intentaba decir Linka hasta que una voz más fuerte se hizo notar

— ¡Abran paso a la maestra del Hockey! —Grito Lynn quien entraba con fuerza con unos patines a toda velocidad dirigiéndose hacia todos en la puerta sin poder detenerse —! Lincoln! —

Lincoln abrazo con fuerza a Linka al ver que Lynn chocaría con él, sin embargo, rápidamente Lana se puso entre ambos y conteniendo la fuerte pero incontrolable arremetida con la que Lynn iba, a pesar de que esto le valió moverse unos centímetros. Lincoln, Lola y la misma Lynn se sorprendieron al ver cómo era detenida.

—Wau, wouuu, quieta vaquera —Dijo Lana mientras sujetaba a Lynn

—Esa... voz... ¿Lana, eres tú? —Pregunto Lynn al reconocer aquella voz ligeramente más tosca que la de Lola quitándose el casco para poder verla bien

—La única e inigualable Lynn —Dijo Lana con algo de arrogancia

—Pfff pensé que hablaba con Lana no con Lola —Respondio Lynn volteando a ver a Lola quien daba una expresión de enojo ante tal afirmación

—Es bueno verte de nuevo hermanita, te nos perdiste mucho tiempo —Dijo Lynn mostrándole el puño

—Me encanta estar en casa de nuevo Lynn —Respondió Lana golpeando su puño con el de su hermana mayor.

— ¿Por qué hay tanto ruido y gritos? ¿y porque Lola suena tan ronca? —Pregunto Lily quien bajaba de las escaleras

Lana automáticamente se llevó la mano a la garganta volteando a ver a Lincoln

— ¿En serio mi voz se escucha tan mal? —Pregunto con tristeza

— ¿Qué? No, claro que no Lana, diablos, ¡Lily discúlpate con Lana! —Le exigió Lincoln a Lily

Lily al escuchar el nombre de Lana abrió sus ojos como platos al ver mejor, ahí estaba Lana junto a Lynn y Lola, tan parecidas y tan distintas, y cada una despertaba una diferente emoción en ella… sin pensarlo de un brinco salto hacia Lana abrazándola mientras esta la cargaba como si fuese una pluma.  
Lincoln pudo sentir como se le iba el alma cuando vio a su hermana menor arrojarse así…

—Papi, yo también quiedo hacer esso —Dijo Linka mientras apuntaba a las escaleras

—NO, ni se te ocurra —Le respondió rápidamente Lincoln mientras mejor se la llevaba lejos hacia la cocina

—Ey, Lincoln tiene razón… te extrañe amiguita, pero tampoco te debes de arrojar así —Dijo Lana sin separarse de Lily

—Y menos si vas a caer sin lastimarte… —Dijo en voz baja Lola

Lily miro con enojo a Lola, pero esta vez la dejaría pasar… poco a poco su amada familia volvía a reunirse… y era un sentimiento que compartía con Lana

— Ey Link, dijiste que harías espagueti ¿verdad? Te ayudare —Dijo Lily separándose de Lana —Bienvenida de vuelta Lana —

— Gracias Lily —Le dijo Lana antes de que su hermanita menor se fuera

Seguidamente volteo a ver a su gemela… Lola la miraba con alegría, casi con lágrimas, pero gracias a ese carácter se mantenía orgullosa de mencionarlo.  
A pesar de lo que había dicho Lola, Lana no podía dejar de seguir sintiéndose culpable por ser quien se había desconectado de toda su familia… con dolor se quitó aquella gorra roja bajándola hasta el nivel de su pecho y jugando con nerviosismo con ella.

—Lola yo… en verdad perdóname por no haber intentado hablar contigo… muchas veces quise, muchas veces lo intenté… — Lentamente comenzaron a salir lágrimas de sus ojos —Pero me era tan difícil que… yo… yo…—

Súbitamente Lola poso su mano sobre las de Lana, seguidamente tomo con cariño la gorra de su hermana y se la volvió a poner

—Lana, eres más linda con la gorra puesta —Dijo Lola con una sonrisa despreocupada. Lana no pudo más y de nuevo se abalanzó sobre su gemela dándole un fuerte abrazo

—Te extrañe, las extrañe a todas —Dijo Lana

* * *

Lincoln nunca estuvo acostumbrado a los almuerzos, comidas o cenas tranquilas, a menos que estuviese en la casa de los Mcbride, y eso seguía sin cambiar cuando Linka tenía más interés en saber cuánto espagueti podía enredarse entre los dedos… y con Lily imitando y buscando nuevas formas de mover sus expresiones sobre la mesa… Ahora tenía a Lynn y a Lana... con sus… no muy agradables modales sobre la mesa, y una muy agresiva Lola que buscaba la menor agresión para iniciar una discusión.

"No ayuda que Lily este toreando a Lola todo el tiempo verdad ¿chicos?" —Dijo Lincoln

—Han pasado tantos años, y lo único que no se le ha quitado a Lincoln ha sido esa manía de hablar a la nada de repente —Dijo Lana mientras reía

—Es mejor que eso de andar leyendo comics y andar por la casa en calzoncillos —Dijo de manera burlona Lynn

— ¡Yo no andaba por la casa en calzoncillos! —Grito Lincoln— Solo buscaba un buen lugar para leer…—Dijo de forma apenada y bajando la voz causando que todas se rieran

—No lo niegues, exhibicionista —Dijo Lola— al menos eso ya quedo atrás—

Lily comenzó a negar con una sonrisa bastante presumida mientras se llevaba su bebida a la boca, antes de darle un sorbo con una voz clara dijo —No, Lincoln no ha perdido esa afición, se sigue paseando por la casa solo en ropa interior—

Lynn no pudo evitar escupir lo que bebía mientras Lola comenzaba a atragantarse con el espagueti, por su parte Lana solo dejo caer la plasta de espagueti que tenía en el tenedor

— ¡Lincoln! —Grito Lola con furia mientras tosía

Lincoln ya no era aquel niño flácido y flaco con tan pocos gestos masculinos, en más de una ocasión tanto Lynn como Lola pudieron notar el cambio en el cuerpo de Lincoln, más alto, mas torneado más esbelto… por su lado Lana simplemente podía darse a una idea cuando estuvo más de un buen rato inspeccionándolo. Sin que ninguna de las 3 dijera nada, todas imaginaban la misma escena del cuerpo escultural de Lincoln, con ese hermoso cabello blanco y ese porte tan… melancólico… y atrayente, tan dulce y motivador tan, tan… sin darse cuenta a Lola se le había formado una sonrisa de ensueño mientras Lana solo agachaba la cabeza sonrojada… Lynn por su parte trataba de imaginar a todos aquellos hombres que vio en su vida como deportista… había británicos más guapos que Lincoln… había alemanes más fornidos que Lincoln… ¿Por qué demonios no podía dejar de pensar en Lincoln?

—N-no es cierto chicas, ya no lo hago —Intento decir Lincoln

—Mas, más te vale degenerado y más con nosotras aquí ahora —Intento decir Lola cubriendo su frustración… y volteando a ver como Lily le sacaba la lengua

Lincoln trata de abrir más el cuello de su camisa, solo Lola había hablado… eso le preocupaba más que Lynn y Lana no dijeran nada… debía pensar en algo para cambiar el tema, y la salvación de ese momento llego en forma de una llamada de teléfono

—Oh, vaya que mala suerte me están marcando, disculpen chicas debo contestar —Dijo Lincoln nervioso al sacar su celular

—Oh no Lincoln, de esta no te vas a escapar —Dijo Lynn mientras se levantaba

Sin más reacción Lincoln rápidamente contesto el teléfono, escuchando una voz bastante familiar

—Hermano mayor, necesitamos hablar… —

Lincoln rápidamente quedo mudo, su expresión cambio a una de nervios a una totalmente neutro… se levantó de la silla y dejo la cuchara sobre el plato

—Chicas… necesito contestar, con permiso —Dijo Lincoln mientras se daba la media vuelta y salía del comedor

— ¿Pero que le paso? —Dijo Lana

—Debe ser del trabajo, lo han tenido bastante estresado últimamente —Dijo Lynn acomodándose de nuevo en la mesa para seguir comiendo

—Ese tonto jefe suyo, solo habla para estresarlo, si sigue así con Lincoln no dudare en mostrarle el guante, ¡Jum! —Dijo Lola mientras enrollaba el espagueti en su tenedor

* * *

Lincoln salió de la cocina y entro directamente al cuarto de sus padres… o ahora su cuarto, sin perder tiempo se llevó el teléfono de nuevo al oído

—Lisa… —

—Es impropio de ti hacer esperar después de haber contestado —Dijo Lisa desde el teléfono con un tono neutral…

—Estaba… ocupado… —Respondió Lincoln

—No creas que no pude escuchar las voces alrededor, tu costumbre de meter mujeres a la casa no ha cambiado —Dijo Lisa con un tono de molestia

—No es eso Lisa, sabes que debo cuidar a Linka y a Lily —Intento decir Lincoln

—No hermano mayor, te he dicho que debes evitar el estrés y el cansancio a toda costa, esto solo empeorara tu situación—

—Y yo te he respondido que no dejare a Lily sola —Respondió con contundencia matando la llamada en ese momento… hasta que Lisa volvió a hablar

—¿Cómo ha seguido tu estado? ¿el cansancio a parado?

—Si…

—¿No ha habido algún colapso?

—Por suerte no…

—¿Has tenido mareos? ¿no ha habido problemas con tu visibilidad de nuevo?

—Lisa… he estado bien, gracias

—Mi deber es estar al pendiente de tu situación, hermano mayor, toda medida es poca— Lincoln casi sintiendo que Lisa decía eso con arrepentimiento —Aun así, mi llamada no se debe enteramente para estar al tanto de tu condición, hay una situación que debo resolver contigo.

—¿Qué sucede Lisa? —Pregunto Lincoln con cierta preocupación

—Han aprobado un programa por parte de las mayores naciones del mundo, básicamente para que me entiendas será una reunión de las mentes más importantes de este siglo, como era de esperarse tengo una invitación y estoy moralmente obligada a ir…—Dijo Lisa

—Oh… no recuerdo que dijeran nada en las noticias, que bien por ti— Dijo Lincoln felicitando a su hermanita

—No es una noticia que se diera conocer al mundo entero, aunque si así fuese no creo que le hubieran dado la importancia que merece, oh este mundo que no le importa el progreso como tal

Lincoln sonrió cuando llego a su meten la tierna cada de Lisa cuando se llegaba a enojar, sin embargo, había algo que estaba preocupándolo… y eso fue al voltear y ver en el buró un contenedor con al menos 2 pastillas…

—Lincoln, si has seguido mis instrucciones al pie de la letra las pastillas que te he estado dando deben estar en sus últimas reservar, ¿no es así? —Pregunto Lisa

Lincoln se levantó y tomo aquellas pastillas pasando su dedo suavemente por la etiqueta

—Así es…

—Por desgracia, el evento que han conseguido podría alagarse meses, y en esas instalaciones no creo tener libertad de uso para las maquinas ni los elementos necesarios para producirlas, así que, a pesar de los problemas que conlleva logre que el capitán de vuelo se desviara a Royal Woods, yo misma te daré una dotación de pastillas, asegúrate de usarlas bien… por favor.

—Lisa… no tienes que hacer esto —Le dijo Lincoln, odiaba ser tanto una molestia para su familia… una carga, y para la menor de todas… —Esto te está acarreando tantos problemas, no tienes porque…

—¡Tengo que! —Grito Lisa del otro lado…—Es mi culpa que estés así, al menos debo poder arreglarlo y aun así no puedo encontrar nada, por más pruebas que intento nada lo soluciona… mi deber está contigo, y ahora me están obligando a ir a un montón de sesiones a las cuales no llegaran a nada, ¿acaso no puedes entenderlo—

Lincoln se quedó callado… pocas veces podía ver a su hermana alterarse… pero esas pocas veces se desencadenaba en algo bastante agresivo…

—Me niego a perder a alguien más Lincoln, me niego a hacerlo— Le dijo con un tono de dolor...

—Lisa… no podías hacer nada con nuestros padres… ellos… ellos solo… —Recordar la partida de sus padres no era nada fácil para Lincoln, no fue fácil para nadie, no importa cuanto lo intentara, cuantas cosas recurría… el dolor de que un ser amado se fuera era algo desgarrador… pero Lincoln debía mantenerse fuerte para su hermana al otro lado de la línea

—Lisa, escúchame, por sobre todas las cosas, no me va a pasar nada, no me puede pasar nada tengo que cuidar de Linka… de Lily, aun las tengo a ustedes, no dejare que algo tan… tonto como esto me rebaje —Dijo Lincoln fingiendo seguridad

—Hermano mayor… no, Lincoln… nunca has sido bueno mintiendo…—Respondió Lisa

—Jamás fuiste buena creyendo en los milagros…—Respondió Lincoln

—Deje de creer en eso desde los 4 años Lincoln…

—dejaste de creer en los milagros… ¿Cuánto tu eres uno? —Dijo Lincoln con un tono de felicidad

—Tonto… —Respondió Lisa con su típico tono neutral— …Estaré ahí a las 12:35, procura ser puntual —

—Claro… estaré ahí—Respondio Lincoln

—Esas chicas que están en la casa… ¿debo preocuparme por ellas? —Pregunto Lisa con cierto tono de enojo

Lincoln sonrió y dio una pequeña risa al aire…

—Creo que soy yo el que debe tener cuidado de ellas… —respondió Lincoln —Son…

Súbitamente un estruendoso golpe se escuchó del otro lado de la línea

—¡Robert!, ¡te dije que tuvieras cuidado! El material es delicado y la calibración debe ser precisa, por toda la ciencia… me debo retirar para corregir ciertos errores hermano mayor, me despediré a hora—

Antes de que Lincoln pudiera decir algo más… Lisa colgó. Lincoln dejo el teléfono a un lado…

—Ha… no debí mentir… —Dijo Lincoln mientras su visión se volvía borrosa y el cansancio lo inundaba… tomo las pastillas en el buró y paso suavemente su pulgar por la etiqueta… sin más lo dejo de nuevo en su lugar y salió del cuarto.  
Lily y Lynn jugaban videojuegos, Lily en toda calma y sin problemas destrozaba virtualmente a su hermana mayor quien no dejaba de moverse erráticamente para poder "acertar" los golpes. Lola se miraba al espejo mientras pasaba suavemente su dedo por todo su rostro mientras se admiraba así misma… Lana por otro lado no dejaba ir a Linka quien parecía no estar tan apegada a su acaramelada tía. Lincoln sonrió viendo a sus hermanas… en verdad las amaba… las amaba más que a su propia vida… comenzó a cerrar y abrir sus dedos… aun había alguien que le preocupaba… volteando su mirada hacia la ventana… solo pudo pensar en una persona…

Luna.

* * *

Ya era tarde… habiendo oscurecido, las cosas en las calles de Roya Woods se ponían un poco más movidas, los bares y clubes nocturnos se encendían al ritmo de la música… y era algo que Luna esperaba… tanto tiempo llevo ella sentada en aquel café, pudo ver el vanzilla pasar… pero no tenía ánimos de hablar con él, suspiro por suspiro Luna no podía dejar de pensar…antes de que se diera cuenta la oscuridad de la noche se avecinaba y el café debía cerrar.  
Luna caminaba totalmente cubierta, odiaba hacerlo, pero tenía que… había cientos de lugares y clubs para pasar el rato… al menos olvidar las cosas… una cerveza bastaría…  
Ella se dirija a un club que ya conociera… sin embargo pudo notar como un nuevo club ardía con las luces de neón a tope, con las lámparas alumbrando en la noche… y con buena música… sin miedo se acercó aquel lugar, un sujeto alto y grande cuidaba la puerta sin embargo la falta de fila solo podía decir que era un lugar nuevo…

—¿Puedo pasar? —Pregunto Luna al guardia

—Llega en buen momento, señorita, bienvenida al Rock'n'Loud, en nuestra inauguración, es gratis la entrada y micrófono libre… —Seguido el Guardia abrió la puerta

Luna pudo notar, a pesar de que no hubiese fila afuera adentro había muchas personas, había cientos de mesas ocupadas por grupos de amigos y una banda acaba de terminar su presentación bajando del escenario, mientras se decidía a otra banda la música de un DJ sonaba.  
Luna tardo un poco pero al final encontró una mesa libre en la cual sentarse sola… no podía quitarse el sombrero.. o la gabardina, pero al menos libero su cabello al estar más sola… esperaba que al menos algún mesero le llevara una cubeta… o dos… Luna comenzó a acariciar suavemente su muñeca cuando alguien dejo caer de manera suave una cubeta con cerveza frente a ella

—¿Es que ya no saludas a tus viejas amigas? ¿Eh Luna? —Pregunto una cara bastante familiar…

—¿T…tabby?

Tabby le dio una enorme sonrisa antes de quitarle suavemente aquel sombrero, Luna rápidamente miro a los lados, no había mucha gente que le estuviera tomando importancia

—¿Acaso estás loca? —Le pregunto de forma silencio Luna

Sin embargo, Tabby solo se acercó abrazándola con fuerza

—¿Por qué no hablas que ya estas aquí? —Decía Tabby con emoción

—Vamos dude… sabes que…—Dijo Luna con voz baja— No puedo decir que estoy aquí

Tabby se puso las manos en la cadera mientras elevaba los ojos y negaba con la cabeza

—Ay Luna, Luna… el sueño de ser una estrella, aun así… es genial amiga, tengo todos tus discos

—He… gracias Tabby— Respondió Luna mientras tomaba una de las cervezas y la abría —Y ¿viniste sola? —

Tabby rápidamente reacciono como si se hubiese olvidado de alguien —Dios, Luna es cierto, tienes que venir conmigo— Dijo Tabby mientras la tomaba de la mano y levantaba a Luna. Después regreso tomando la cubeta y yéndose a otra mesa

—¿A dónde me llevas Tabby? —Preguntaba Luna mientras trataba de taparse el rostro con el cuello de la gabardina

—¡Hay alguien a quien tienes que ver! —Respondió con mucha emoción tabby

—¿A quién? Tabby si es una admiradora juro que te voy a matar, no estoy de humor para…—

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver a la persona sentada ahí esperando por Tabby…

—¡E Sam, mira!, ¡no podrás creer a quien me encontré! —Decía ilusa Tabby mientras acercaba a Luna

Luna no podía decir nada, la sorpresa junto con la cruel ironía la envolvían totalmente... ¿porque tenía que estar ahí...?, la mente de Luna era un caos total, había ido ahí exactamente para olvidarlo todo, aunque sea un momento, y la razón de su caos estaba frente a ella... sin palabras

—Ven Luna, siéntate con nosotras —Le dijo Tabby

Luna dudo, una parte de ella quería de hecho simplemente dar media vuelta y salir de ahí, pero su cuerpo simplemente siguió a Tabby hacia aquel sillón curveado alrededor de la mesa

—Vamos, Sam, ¿porque no dices nada?, es Luna! — Decía la inocente Tabby sin malas intenciones

Sam intentaba no mantener su mirada sobre Luna, cortaba el contacto visual pero sus ojos a ella en cada momento, sus propios deseos la traicionaban, en verdad quería hablar con Luna, pero todo lo sucedido, los recuerdos le impedían hablar con ella.

—Entonces, Luna ¿hace cuánto que llegaste? —Pregunto Tabby mientras le pasa una cerveza a Sam

—Yo... yo... llegue hace unos días...

—Wau, y no me avisaste, chica mala, eh ¿no crees Sam?

Sam se quedó viendo un momento la botella en sus manos... mientras la sujetaba con fuerza, no respondía y era algo que comenzó a extrañar a Tabby...

—¿Sam?

—Ella ya sabía... —Dijo Luna

Tabby volteo a ver con confusión a Luna antes de regresar a ver a Sam —¿Ya sabias?

Sam sintió un escalofrió al escuchar a Luna hablar por ella... con pena y resignación simplemente asintió con la cabeza.

—E vamos, me hubaras al menos contado a mí— Dijo Tabby con una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa

—Les oculta muchas cosas a las personas... ¿o no Sam? —Dijo Luna de forma molesta... "¿qué diablos estoy haciendo" se preguntaba, ella no quería pelear, pero una increíble furia la envolvía.  
Por su parte Sam no hizo más que resignarse al sentir la acusación de Luna, mientras con fuerza apretaba la bebida

—E vamos… no es para tanto he he—Respondio Tabby con una sonrisa nerviosa

—Eso piensa uno hasta que la apuñalan por la espalda…—Volvió a decir Luna "Ya cállate"

—Luna, esto… ¿te encuentras bien? —Pregunto Tabby más nerviosa mientras miraba a Sam como se hundía en su asiento

—¿Qué si me encuentro bien?... ¿Qué crees tú? — "Contrólate maldita sea Luna…"

—E Luna, esto no es necesario…—Tabby trataba de no perder la sonrisa ante su amiga cada vez más agresiva

—¿No es necesario? ¿¡Cómo te sentirías tu después de que las dos personas que más amas te traicionan?! — "¿Acaso no la amas?"

Sam volteo a mirarla anonadada mientras dejaba caer sus hombros con una expresión de terror, mientras Luna volteaba a verla con furia

—¿¡Cómo pudiste hacerlo Sam!?, ¡y más con Lincoln! —Perdió completamente la compostura Luna

—¿Qué…? Sam… tu…. ¿tú y Lincoln…? —Miro Tabby anonadada a su amiga...

Sam estaba acorralada… una simple noche de diversión se había vuelto una basura total por culpa de una simple y maldita coincidencia…

—Yo… yo… no… Luna—Intenso increpar Sam, pero todo se volvía un maldito jirón a su alrededor

Luna dio un enorme trago a la cerveza… Mientras miraba a su antiguo amor con furia… con tristeza… con culpa.

—… ¿C…cuanto sabes…? —Pregunto sin pensar bien Sam confirmando todo…

—Lo suficiente…—Contesto Luna

—Luna yo no quería… yo solo… estaba sola, pasaron muchas cosas, yo no…—Intento decir Sam, intento defenderse…

—Cierra el pico Sam, ¿qué clase de malditas excusas son esas? —Grito Luna mientras se levantaba del asiento apoyándose en la mesa —¡¿Cómo diablos fue posible!? ¡¿Por qué con Lincoln?!

Repentinamente un horrible golpe sonó a través de la música, ganándose algunas miradas, Sam le había propinado un horrible bofetada a Luna… Luna podía sentir la ardiente marca en su mejilla, podía sentir sus mechones ondear ante el repentino golpe… Luna no pudo más y con intenciones de atacar miro a Sam… pero esa vista la rompió…  
Sam estaba llorando, su mirada reflejaba enojo, pero a la ve tristeza, dolor…

—¿Cómo puedes ser así Luna Loud? —Increpo Sam mientras sollozaba, pero no quitaba esa mirada desafiante— ¿Acaso mis sentimientos no importan?, ¿Qué sentí yo cuando te fuiste? ¿Qué pensaste que sentí cuando me dejaste? ¿¡En algún momento se te ocurrió pensar en alguien que no fueras tú?!... tu no eras así… ¿quieres saber por qué? Porque en todo el tiempo que conocí a Lincoln, el nunca cambio, él se mantuvo fiel a su palabra, incluso en esa maldita noche él se intentó mantener fiel a esa estúpida latina hasta que se rompió, mientras que tu… ¡te amé por sobre muchas cosas, y cuando la fama golpeo tu cabeza no dudaste en cambiarme por ese maldito vocalista!

—¡Yo no te intente cambiar!

—Eso hiciste, eso lograste y te fuiste sin siquiera mirar atrás

—Yo….

—¡Esa maldita noche Lincoln me demostró lo que siempre supe de él, y me hizo saber lo que nunca pensé de ti…—Luna solo estaba callada… las lágrimas ya habían comenzado a correr por sus mejillas mientras intentaba cerrar su mundo ante las palabras de Sam —Que él siguió considerándome una parte importante de su vida… y tu… simplemente me hiciste a un lado por la fama—

Luna quedo anonadada ante las palabras de la que era el amor de su vida… sin más Sam simplemente salió del lugar, Tabby no podía hablar, no podía creer lo que acababa de pasar… observo a Luna mientras esta tenía la mirada perdida en el piso… y sin pensarlo salió corriendo tras Sam, sin embargo, ante se detuvo sin voltear de nuevo la mirada a Luna

—Has cambiado… demasiado

Después se fue…

Las palabras de ambas hacían eco en Luna… ni siquiera la música del lugar o las conversaciones en voz alta podían hacerle mella… ella solo estaba recordando aquellas palabras al pie de la letra, las lágrimas no dejaban de correr… Luna se desplomo sobre el asiento, por su mano podía sentir el frio y helado sentir la cerveza a medio tomar que tenía… apretó con fuerza y dio un fuerte golpe a la mesa con la mano… tomo la cerveza antes de decir una última cosa…

—¿Porque tenía que pasar esto…? —

* * *

Lincoln se encontraba sentado en sillón, había hecho un milagro para poder dormir a su pequeña hija, y se había asegurado de que Lily estuviera dormida, Lola y Lana ya estaban en su antiguo cuarto, y Lynn debería estar tomando una ducha… solo había una persona que seguía preocupandolo… y era Luna

—Lincoln, no has dormido bien ¿verdad? —Pregunto Lynn llegando detrás de su hermano

Lincoln no respondió, pero asintió con ojos cansados

—Deberías dormir Lincoln, Luna ya está grande, sabe cuidar sola ¿sabes? —Dijo Lynn

—Aun así… me preocupa —Respondió Lincoln

Lynn dio un pequeño suspiro de molestia y se sentó a lado de su hermano, Lincoln tardo en darse cuenta de que Lynn solo estaba vestida con un camisón para dormir y un cachetero, Lincoln se sonrojo al ver a su hermana… tosió suavemente tratando de mandar una indirecta… algo que Lynn simplemente no entendió, esta se sentó a su lado como siempre cruzando sus piernas mientras hablaba

—Lincoln, antes que nada, deberías de empezar a preocuparte por ti mismo… hasta yo he notado que cada vez estas más cansado, y eso es muy, muy malo para ti— Lynn hablaba con una preocupación genuina.

Sin embargo, Lincoln negó suavemente con su cabeza de nuevo mientras le daba una pequeña sonrisa

—Oh… no te preocupes, solo esperare a que llegue con algún tonto para poder desquitarme un poco del jefe— Mintió Lincoln

Lynn rio cayendo ante tal pequeña treta de Lincoln le dio un suave golpe en el hombro —Si eso llega a pasar, despiértame—

Lincoln volvió a sonreírle de manera somnolienta, sin embargo, noto como Lynn lo volvía a ver con preocupación… Lincoln cerro los ojos y tosió de nuevo suavemente

—Ajam, Ajam… Lynn deberías de cerrar las piernas—Dijo Lincoln todo el atrevimiento para lograr hacer que Lynn se avergonzara, cosa que logro, Lynn rápidamente volteo a verse mientras se ponía roja como un tomate… sin decir nada salió corriendo con la característica velocidad que la diferencia hacia la planta alta

—Y Lincoln anota…—Alego Lincoln mientras se acomodaba… en sus manos aun sujetaba el frasco de pastillas de Lisa… acaricio suavemente el bote antes de esconderlo, se preparaba para esperar a Luna hasta que llegara, Lincoln quería resolver las cosas… los malentendidos… y probablemente la verdad que llegase a escuchar… suspiro con temor ante lo que podría pasar… pero estaba preparado, no negaría ahora lo que dijo Lynn… el sueño lo carcomía por dentro… pero aun así esperaría

* * *

Luna caminaba tambaleándose, todo dentro de su cabeza daba vueltas, para ella era divertido y excitante no poder pisar bien, ¿Cuántas había tomado?... era un milagro que pudiera andar por las calles sin siquiera dar buenos pasos, y aun así lograr llegar a casa, estaba frente a la casa mientras se movía hacia adelante y hacia atrás

—Maldita basura…—decía con un tono claramente insano mientras caminaban hacia la puerta, se sostuvo de uno de los pilares mientras comenzaba a reír suavemente —Que clase de maldita basura tenía que tocarme ¿no es así Lincoln? —

Sin mas comenzó a entrar a la casa, se tambaleaba controlándose poco a poco, estuvo a punto de gritar sin tener control de si hasta que miro entre la luz de la luna que atravesaba la ventana pudo ver aquella hermosa cabellera blanca resaltar…

—Lincoln… —Comenzó a decir ella mientras caminaba con poco control hacia el —¡Lincoln…! —

Luna dio un golpe al sillón mientras lo apretaba con fuerza —¡Lincoln! —Hablo con furia… pero Lincoln no respondía… Lincoln había cedido ante el sueño, quedando dormido en su misma posición en el sillón, Luna camino hasta estar frente a frente… inclinándose para verlo más de cerca pues todo se ponía borroso… comenzó a pasar suavemente su mano por los mechones blancos acariciando su frente mientras ella se ponía de inclinaba frente a el… sin cuidado y con bastante torpeza coloco su otra mano en la mejilla de Lincoln lo acariciaba, pasaba torpemente sus dedos causando que el rostro de Lincoln formara ciertas expresiones de incomodidad pero sin despertarse, rápidamente Luna tomo fuerza el rostro de Lincoln acercando el suyo hasta estar frente a frente a su hermano dormido

—¿En que eres mejor que yo…? —Dijo totalmente fuera de sí mientras más lo miraba con repudio —¿Qué es lo que ella vio en ti?

Luna comenzó a ver ese rostro que tantas veces veía cuando eran pequeños, esas hermosas pecas que le recordaban cuando eran niños en ese rostro ahora tan masculino y esos hermosos mechones blancos decayendo en ese hermoso rostro adormilado, lentamente en arranque de Locura Luna comenzó a acercar sus labios a los de Lincoln… mientras susurraba

—Demuéstrame… porque te prefirió... a ti…—

* * *

 **Que... el Sagrado Emperador este con ustedes!... (Y)**


	9. Chapter 9

Los sueños siempre habían sido añorados para Lincoln, la quietud de sus sueños y la vida que hubiera deseado se manifestaba en aquel momento de paz y quietud… Lincoln no se había dado cuenta cuando cayó presa del sueño, aquellas pastillas que daba Lisa para alargar su tiempo o cansaban enteramente, y por más que deseaba esperar a Luna no pudo evitarlo, sin embargo no estaba completamente despierto, ahora no, él no podía decir con exactitud que pasaba a su alrededor, pero tampoco estaba sumergido en aquel mundo de ensueño, simplemente estaba en ese limbo de cansancio y recuperación…. Y pudo seguir ahí, hasta que comenzó a sentir como el aire le faltaba, seguido de ese extraño olor, ese perfume tan reconocido… opacado por un ligero olor a alcohol barato. Lincoln tardo en abrir los ojos, la vieja sala a oscuras como la había dejado… sin embargo la sombra de una persona sentada en sus piernas era algo tan real que no podía dejarlo pasar como un sueño, estuvo a punto de preguntar, de reaccionar, pero sus brazos no se movían, sus parpados apenas y podían mantenerse abiertos, súbitamente esa persona se acercó y comenzó a besarlo

No era la primera vez que Lincoln besaba ya a alguien, pero, el ocultismo, el no saber quién era, ese sentimiento puso nervioso a Lincoln, quien reunió sus fuerzas para tratar de levantar sus brazos a pesar de la falta de energía en su cuerpo, aquel aroma que Expedia esa persona, ese olor embriagante a cerveza, pero aun así un hipnotizaste olor a… un perfume… demasiado marcado… un perfume que él conocía bien…  
Logro levantar sus manos hasta colocarlas sobre las muñecas de aquella persona, haciendo que esta se detuviera… y se alejara hacia la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana, reavivando en Lincoln el recuerdo de aquel perfume, y el saber de quién era… lo atemorizo, con credulidad y tratando de no creerlo sujeto con más fuerza las muñecas de… Luna.

Luna pareció estremecerse un poco al sentir el agarre de su hermano, sin embargo sus ojos pronto se entrecerraron en una mueca de odio y libero sus muñecas del agarre de Lincoln, el nunca había sido el más fuerte pero Luna tampoco se preguntó el como con apenas un esfuerzo pudo liberar sus manos, si no que llevo sus manos directamente al cabello blanco de su hermano y lo tomo con fuerza mientras se acercaba a besarlo de manera más agresiva, Lincoln apenas y podía mantener su conciencia, el cansancio lo estaba afectando, pero él sabía que eso no era un sueño, juntando sus restantes fuerzas logro quitarse a Luna una vez más y empujarla mientras cerraba de golpe su boca

—¿¡Qué diablos estás haciendo Luna!?— Pregunto Lincoln mientras hacia lo que podía para mantenerla lejos

Pero Luna lo miro con un enojo reprimido a duras penas

—Como si esto no fuera lo que quisieras maldito— Dijo mientras comenzaba a forcejear levemente con su hermano

—¡Esto está mal Luna!, estas ebrias no estás en tus 5 sentidos— Intento alegar de nuevo Lincoln, pero Luna tapo su boca

—Ebria o sobria ¿Qué más te da? Eres un maldito hombre— Alego Luna con un tono más agresivo

—Ahora guardia silencio si no quieres que se levanten todas—

—¡Luna! —Intento gritar Lincoln, pero sabía que ella estaba en lo correcto no debía hacer ruido, aunque sus ganas de gritar eran enormes

—¡¿Qué demonios te sucede!?—

Lincoln casi lo grita… pero logro contenerse solo para ver el semblante oscuro de Luna quien agacho la cabeza… él podía sentirla temblar y se preocupo

—¿Qué… me pasa…? —Pregunto ella con una voz aún más baja antes de comenzar a dar unas pequeñas risas

—Lincoln por dios… eres un hipócrita— Dijo antes de mirarlo a los ojos y comenzar a acariciar su cabello

Este intento reunir su coraje y su poca fuerza para tomar la muñeca de Luna y pararla

—Luna, detente ya— Le dijo Lincoln de una manera bastante seria

—¿Detenerme yo…? —Luna dio una pequeña risa… —¿Es esto una venganza Lincoln?

Lincoln no supo a que se refería simplemente levanto su ceja mientras cambiaba su rostro de serio a uno de confusión

—¿Luna…? ¿De qué… demonios estás hablando? — Indago Lincoln, pero solo recibió más pequeñas risas de Luna

—¿Sientes rencor?, es acaso ¿Por qué no triunfaste en nada? —Dijo Luna de una manera burlona… pero a la vez… Lincoln podía ver el destello cristalino de lágrimas acumulándose

—Y aun así porque a mi… yo confiaba en ti y… me traicionas—

Lincoln inmediatamente entro en pánico, esas palabras era exactamente las mismas que el siempre temió escuchar y más de Luna, ¿era o talvez… solo estaba imaginándolo?

—¡Luna…! No sé de qué diablos estás hablando, te lo juro—

Pero Luna solo sonrió con esa mirada falsa y amargada

—No te hagas el tonto Lincoln, sabias que… yo a ella aun… yo aún la extrañaba, lo sabias, fuiste el único al que le dije… —Luna se liberó de nuevo del agarre de Lincoln haciendo ahora ella la que lo sujetaba de las muñecas  
—Tu lo sabias y aun así… ¡y aun así lo hiciste con ella!, sabias lo que sentía, fuiste al único al que le dije y…— Luna no pudo más antes de romperse a llorar

—Te aseguro Luna, que estas malentendiendo algo— Intento decir Lincoln muy nervioso debía intentar calmarla —No pasó nada entre nosotros te lo aseguro— Pero sus palabras solo hicieron que ella se enojara mas

—¿Es que acaso me crees idiota Lincoln? —Dijo ella acercándose más hacia su hermano

—Por desgracia para ti, yo no soy lo suficientemente tonta… veremos porque siempre todo trata sobre ti—

—Luna, estas ebrias hablaremos de esto todo en la mañana solo por favor… ve a la cama— Intento calmarla Lincoln, pero ella lo tomo del rostro enfocando su mirada en el de una manera… consiente

—¿En serio crees que no estoy… en mis 5 sentidos…? —Respondió Luna mirándolo ahora de manera diferente…

Ella rápidamente se acercó a Lincoln besándolo en los labios, un suave beso que rápidamente paso a uno forzado mientras ella se imponía sobre el cuerpo agotado de Lincoln y este trataba de forcejear con su hermana tratando de alejarla

—¡D… Detente Luna! — Intento decir Lincoln entre forcejeos —Esto no es lo que tú quieres hacer, créeme, y por favor solo… trata de tranquilizarte—

—¿¡Porque diablos eres así Lincoln!?, ¡¿Por qué eres así conmigo!?— Grito súbitamente Luna

—Luna…—Intento increpar Lincoln, pero Luna tomo con fuerza su camisa mientras inclinaba su cabeza

—¿Por qué tenías que hacerme esto a mí? —Pregunto Luna cambiando de anime nuevamente

Lincoln suspiro mientras intentaba tomar sus manos

—Luna… yo… yo lo siento… —Dijo torpemente mientras encontraba la fuerza de voluntad para ver a Luna a los ojos quien había alzado su mirada hacia el

—Esa noche ninguno de los dos estaba… bien, yo jamás te hubiera querido traicionar… solo… tan solo sucedió, ella y yo lo hicimos —Finalizo Lincoln sin poder evitar la mirada penétrate de Luna

Lincoln esperaba cualquier cosa, desde una cachetada o que aun gritara para que todas despertaran… pero no hizo eso en cambio ella se levantó lentamente mientras se perdía su mirada… dio un enorme suspiro y se alejó unos pasos mientras llevaba una de sus manos a su ojo

—Luna…— Intento decir algo Lincoln

Pero Luna no dijo nada, simplemente se alejó y comenzó a caminar dándole la vuelta al sillón y se alejó lentamente. Lincoln por su parte no podía moverse más, su respiración comenzaba a hacerse acelerada… ¿en verdad acababa de pasar lo que intento evitar? Esto tenía que ser un sueño, solo un maldito sueño…

—¿Por qué me tiene que pasar esto a mí? —Se preguntó con cansancio mientras lentamente la conciencia lo abandonaba

* * *

Pero no era el único que había visto todo… en la oscuridad tirada de sentón en la pared estaba una jovencita rubia que tenía sus manos sobre su boca y nariz para evitar que se escuchara algo… había visto todo… la manera en que Luna estaba con Lincoln, sus intenciones… y para desgracia saber algo que nunca hubiera querido pensar de Lincoln… algo que encendía en ella un odio... un pequeño odio que la hacía respirar cada vez más rápido. Poso su mano sobre su pecho mientras se tranquilizaba, ¿Qué eran esos celos? ¿Qué eran esos sentimientos de dolor…?

—Linc… ¿Qué me está pasando…? —Se preguntó con remordimiento mientras se mordía el labio y apretaba con más fuerza su pecho

* * *

Lincoln comenzaba a despertar lentamente, miro a su alrededor sin encontrar nada, para él no había habido intervalo de tiempo desde que cerró los ojos, pero al menos sus manos podían moverse se enderezo y comenzó a tallar su rostro con sus manos, eso de anoche… él sabía que no había sido un sueño…

—Te quedaste dormido en la sala Lincoln— Dijo una voz tras de el

Lincoln en un momento se alarmo, pero analizo esa voz y se tranquilizo

—Lose… lo siento Lily… ¿Alguien más despertó? —Pregunto con curiosidad

—Aparte de Lynn… nadie más… ¿Por qué preguntas? —Dijo Lily de una manera algo agresiva algo que Lincoln no pasó desapercibido

—¿Lily…? ¿Sucede algo? —Pregunto Lincoln preocupado al ver como lo miraba con desprecio

Lily se dio cuenta de que no había podido modular su nivel de enojo… o no es como si quisiera esconderlo, en verdad algo le estaba doliendo al solo verlo y recordar anoche… pero debía controlarse

—Oh no es nada, solo esperaba bajar de mi habitación y poder dormir en tu cama, y me encuentro que estas fuera de ella— Dijo fingiendo un tono satírico

—Lo dices como si fuera algo malo— Respondió Lincoln un poco más despreocupado  
—¿Linka ya despertó?— Volvió a hacer una pregunta Lincoln mientras trataba de estirarse

—No, todavía no— Le contesto en seguida Lily mientras pasaba su mano por su cabello dorado

—Espera… ¿Lynn salió? —Pregunto Lincoln alarmándose otra vez

—De hecho… ya volvió… como siempre a las 10:30— Respondió Lily dándose la vuelta para ir al cuarto de sus padres y ahora de Lincoln y abrirla dando un pequeño bufido

—¿Qué hora es? —Pregunto Lincoln mirando alrededor tratando de buscar un reloj

—Son las…— Lily se preparó alejándose un poco y abriendo la puerta totalmente —11:45…

Prediciendo a su hermano Lily se había alejado dando el espacio suficiente para un Lincoln totalmente apresurado que corrió hacia el cuarto, este busco con rapidez, pero maldiciéndose en silencio para no despertar a su hija mientras tomaba pantalones limpios y camisas

—Dios Lincoln… eres tan predecible— Dijo Lily mirándolo apresurado mientras se apoyaba en la puerta, esa escena y esa forma de actuar la hizo sentirse… nuevamente rara, era un sentimiento de armonía de armonía entre ambos… pero rápidamente por su cabeza regreso ese pensamiento, ese recuerdo de Luna besándolo en la noche y su mirada comenzó a volverse una de tristeza y pesadumbre además de comenzar a respirar un poco más agitada tanto que no se dio cuenta de que Lincoln le hablaba

—Lily, ¿Lily? ¿estás bien? —Pregunto Lincoln quien estaba a punto de quitarse la camiseta

Lily no pudo evitar sonrojarse y mirar a otro lado…  
—E. Estoy bien Link… estoy bien—

—¿segura…? Espera como sea perdóname, pero debo salir ¿sí?, ocupo que hagas de almorzar… comer lo que fuera cuando se levanten las demás— Le decía mientras se quitaba la camisa completamente una tentación que Lily no podía evitar mirar a pesar de que su sonrojo fuera tan obvio

—Y Lily… por favor… cierra la puerta—

—¿Eh? A, si perdona Link…— Respondió un poco aletargada Lily por perderse en la visión de su hermano

Ella se alejó y cerró la puerta mientras peinaba su cabello con sus manos tratando de calmarse… aunque aún así comenzó a pensar… No es la primera vez que lo veía sin camisa, diablos, cuando no estaban todas las demás había ocasiones que lo veía solo en ropa interior… o incluso sin eso por encuentros en el baño… Pero ¿ahora? Algo estaba cambiando en ella estaba dejando de ver a Lincoln… solo como si hermano y una figura paterna…  
Por desgracia para ella tan inmersa estaba en sus propios pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que Lynn bajaba las escaleras

—¡E Lily! Buenos días— Le deseo su hermana mayor ؙ—¿Ya despertó Lincoln? Necesito hablarle

Lily solo hizo inconscientemente un gesto hacia la habitación sin alejarse de sus pensamientos… lo cual hizo que Lynn fuera en dirección hacia el cuarto y sin ninguna precaución abrió. Los pensamientos de Lily solo duraron un poco hasta que escucho el primer grito

—¡MALDICION LYNN TOCA ANTES DE ENTRAR! —

—…Ups… —Susurro Lily mientras mejor se alejaba

* * *

En todo el aeropuerto abarrotado de gente que iba y venía, gente de cientos de nacionalidades con diferentes aspectos aun resaltaba la de cierta jovencita esbelta con cabello corto y castaño, en sus frías miradas yacían unos lentes y sobre una sudadera verde llevaba una larga bata. Se mantenía recta e inmóvil en todo el caos del aeropuerto moviéndose solo para mirar ocasionalmente su reloj

—Maldición Lincoln, ya vas retrasado ,46 segundos— Murmuraba Lisa

Súbitamente Lincoln entro corriendo cansado al aeropuerto mientras giraba su vista tratando de buscar a su hermanita

—E…ey L…lisa— Intentaba decir mientras tomaba aliento

—Increíble, a pesar de todo faltaron exactamente 11 segundos para que mi predicción fuera correcta— Les respondió Lisa quien en un paso continuo se acercó a él sin despegar sus manos de las mangas de su bata

—Por… favor ¿Qué es… un minuto? —Dijo Lincoln tratando de recomponerse

—46 segundos, no te preocupes… no espero que cuentes los restantes 14 segundos— Respondió ella con monotonía

—Entonces… ¿estoy a salvo? —Pregunto Lincoln quien se inclinó un poco estando a la altura de su hermana mientras tomaba aliento

—Solo porque eres mi pariente— Dijo Lisa mientras sacaba una de sus manos y comenzaba a palmear el cabello blanco de su hermano

—Esto es… un poco humillante —Alego Lincoln mientras se levantaba de nuevo quedando un poco por encima de Lisa

Lisa lo miro a lo alto antes de ajustarse las gafas

—El tiempo es poco, y estamos escatimando demasiado— Dijo Lisa

—Lo que tú digas…— Respondió Lincoln

Lisa chasqueo los dedos y un hombre alto con traje se acercó llevando consigo una pequeña hielera la cual le entrego a Lincoln

—Te presento a… Titus…—Le dijo a Lincoln mientras miraba al enorme guardaespaldas

—Señorita Lisa, el avión partirá pronto, le suplico que… esta reunión sea lo más breve posible— Hablo el enorme hombre tratando de suavizar su grave voz

—Por desgracia tendrá que ser así… adelántate Titus— Le ordeno Lisa haciendo que el hombre se alejara

—Es de pocas palabras ¿eh? —Dijo Lincoln

Lisa miro al piso mientras llevaba sus manos de nuevo dentro de sus bolsillos y luego miro a Lincoln acercándose más a este

—Por favor Lincoln… sigue el tratamiento, me gastaría el tiempo necesario para explicarte por qué debes… pero no dispongo en este momento de tal momento… solo puedo pedírtelo— Le dijo Lisa evitando su mirada

Lincoln la miro un poco sorprendido, pero se alegró al verla de esa manera, estando tan cerca de él, ni siquiera dudo un poco en tomarla y abrazarla con fuerza… a pesar de que ella no correspondiera

—Claro que lo hare mi pequeño genio—

—Lincoln… por favor, hermano mayor, hacía tiempo que he pasado del umbral de la niñez y la pre adolescencia, ya soy una adulta

—Te faltan… 20 centímetros para decirme eso hasta entonces… no— Respondió Lincoln causando, aunque él no lo viera una pequeña sonrisa en Lisa

Se quedaron un poco de tiempo en esa posición, pero finalmente Lisa se separo

—He prolongado demasiado nuestra cita, así que…debo retirarme— Dijo ella apartándose y alejándose

—Ey… Lisa— Le llamo Lincoln —Sabes… siento que deberías visitar a las chicas de vez en cuando…—

Lisa ni siquiera volteo, pero alzo su mano abriéndola mientras se iba —Lo hare cuando tenga tiempo— Dijo finalmente antes de que se fuera hacia una terminal

—O sea nunca…—Se dijo así mismo Lincoln con cierto tono de culpa

Por una terminal contraria, el vuelo 8 acababa de aterrizar y todos sus ocupantes comenzaban a salir haciendo mucho ruido, tanto murmullos como carcajadas, incluso algunas discusiones y peleas, pero todo eso era ajeno a quien caminaban en un total silencio en contraste con todos, Lucy caminaba en un paso seguro y sin problemas evitaba cualquiera contacto, llevaba puesto un vestido negro gótico sin mangas que llevaba un hermoso bordado en las orillas y un encaje en la parte del cuello, llevando además unas medias negras que llegaban más allá de su muslo y portaba unos lentes oscuros, su cabello oscuro como la noche y brillante como la luna lo tenía recogido en una cola de caballo… manía heredada por su hermana mayor.  
Lisa se detuvo un momento para mirar a su alrededor… otra vez estaba aquí, otra vez estaba en Royal Woods… la nostalgia la atraía pero cada vez que quería pensar en eso un leve golpe la lleva baba… era la tristeza… poso su mano sobre su pecho y suspiro… esto sería difícil. Reanudo su caminar, sin detenerse ante nadie, aquellos más lentos que ella los esquivaba con un silencio y destreza muy detallados, pero su mirada se enfocó a su lado… mirando a quien ella nunca creyó ver en ese momento… Un hermoso hombre de cabello blanco que se mantenía quiero mientras leía un panfleto… un hermoso cabello blanco…

—¿Lin…coln…? —

* * *

 **Perdonen a todos... no estoy en mi mejor momento para escribir y mucho menos... pero aqui les taigo este capitulo... espero que les guste y... criticas y comentarios son bienvenidos... sin... mas**

 **Que el Emperador este con ustedes**


	10. Chapter 10

**Estuve batallando mucho con esto... espero que la verdad sea de su agrado porque no encontraba como expresar a Lucy xux)/ nos vemos al final del capitulo~**

* * *

Los mirada de Lucy estaba fija en la ventana del taxi en el que viajaba, invisible para cualquiera que la viera de reojo, pero en su mirada podía notarse la ausencia de atención para lo que en otra persona seria un momento de recordar viejos momentos del pasado... Pero Lucy no podía prestarles atención, en su mente se repetía una y otra y otra vez la escena en el aeropuerto  
Hubo al menos dos grandes sorpresas al entrar... no esperaba ver a Lincoln...en su rostro se formo una pequeña sonrisa al ver a su hermano ahi, hacia tanto tiempo que no lo veía, charlaba con el por internet... pero no era lo mismo y mas cuando Lincoln se comportaba como una persona de tercera edad en cuanto a tecnologia. inmediatamente Lucy comenzo a acelerar su hacia Lincoln, su intencion era abrázalo, sorprenderlo... pero mientras caminaba imperceptible entre la gente un pensamiento abordo su cabeza nuevamente, el mismo pensamiento que la había detenido miles de veces... "¿Y que pensara el si lo hago?" y con esa pregunta comenzaron a llegar mas, "¿Que pensara la gente?" "¿No le molestara?", Lentamente Lucy bajo la velocidad de su caminata mientras su pequeña sonrisa se desvanecía, ¿Tal vez solo un saludo...? considerandose a ella misma y lo distraído que era Lincoln... al menos un susto podia sacarle como aquellos viejos tiempos. Estaba a unos metros, y el seguia distraido hablando por un monton de gente le evitaba ver con quien, fue entonces cuando acercándose ella pudo notarla... era Lisa quien estaba frente a su hermano, esa fue su segunda gran sorpresa, hacia mucho tiempo que las hermanas loud ho se veian, cada quien ocupada con sus cosas, era algo que pesaba en su alma como todo... Pero con Lisa era diferente, ella simplemente se desconecto de la familia al tener edad para salir de casa, no era como si nadie lo esperaba, cosa por la cual era mas sorprendente para Lucy, pero ese sentimiento de asombro cambio rápidamente a uno de furia al escuchar las palabras de Lisa

—Recuerda Lincoln, debes tomarte las pastillas, no importa que no debes saltártelas...—

—Tranquila Lisa, lo tengo— Respondia Lincoln

—Lo digo en serio hermano...— El tono de Lisa se volvio mas suave... un poco humano —Hazlo por todos a tu alrededor... hazlo por mi—

¿Esa en verdad era Lisa? se preguntaba Lucy, ¿En verdad estaba extorsionando a Lincoln de esa manera? "Maldita" pensaba para si misma, no era un secreto que Lisa experimentaba con todo aquel que siquiera lograra ponerle una pizca de confianza en ella, pero con Lincoln siempre fue diferente, se valía de ciertas artimañas para hacerlo caer en sus trampas y experimentos ¿Era eso lo que estaba haciendo? a ella siempre le preocupo esos experimentos, después de 19 botellas de un extraño liquido fluorescente nadie puede quedar bien, y por fuera lo que demostrara en verdad se preocupaba por su familia, y en este caso por su hermano, inmersa en sus pensamientos no pudo notar cuando súbitamente Lisa se retiraba con un enorme tipo a su lado... de nuevo se iba y con su partida Lucy trato de calmarse... mirando a Lincoln quien llevaba a hora una pequeña hielera y se dirigia a la salida, Lucy no quería entrometerse pero sabiendo que era Lisa y ahora Lincoln, algo en ella llamo su atención, asi que siguió su paso, por desgracia esta vez fue entorpecido por muchas personas que pasaban cosa que hizo que lentamente Lincoln le sacara ventaja.

Lincoln salio subitamente del aeropuerto, en verdad habia extrañado a Lisa, pero aquella transacción se habia visto por mucho...

—Espero que nadie haya pensado que es droga— Dijo mientras miraba la hielera

Llegando cerca del auto decidió abrirla, sacando de ella un montón de pastillas y lo que pareciera ser pequeños jarabes transparentes... —Dios, pareciera un inicio de un brote zombie... seria genial pero tengo trabajo— bromeo Lincoln mientras miraba aquel Liquido y lo introducía de nuevo en la hielera a la vez que entraba al vanzilla.

Lucy iba saliendo del aeropuerto, recogiendo su cabello suavemente para poder ver mejor dejando al descubierto su ojo ¿quizas estaba yendo demaciado lejos?tal vez... Lucy penso nuevamente con la cabeza fria, y suspiro... "Deberia confiar mas en mis hermanas" penso. con su pequeña maleta decidio tomar la desviacion hacia los taxis que esperaban fue entonces, cuando entre una vista oportuna pudo ver a Lincoln, este estaba sentado en el asiento del conductor del vanzilla, tenia su mano sobre su cara reposando antes de entrar en razon y sacar un pequeño envase, y rapidamente llevárselo a los labios para tomarlo... Lincoln parecio dar un arqueada para vomitar, seguido de muecas, Lucy volvio a preocuparse... Lincoln, le preocupaba tanto su hermano, hacia tanto que no lo veia, y ahora que por fin lo veía desde aquel día fatídico pareciera ser parte de un experimento por manipulacion... un instinto en ella quiso dejar la maleta y correr hacia el, pero otro sentimiento la hacia quedarse estatica, no quería llamar la atencion, y correr lo haria, verla asi... ese maldito sentimiento de vergueza en publico...

Cuando pudo reaccionar y solo decir —Lincoln —En voz baja, ya era tarde, Lincoln arranco con el vanzilla y se retiro...

Lucy volvia una y otra vez a recordar todo lo sucedido, ¿Era acaso una mala suposicion? Quizas no era algo tan peligroso, Es Lisa y Lincoln es su hermano... pero... si siguieran esa logica, Lisa nunca mas volvio a hablar con nadie, ni siquiera presentándose al funeral de sus padres... cosa que hizo que se ganara el odio de muchas de sus hermanas... algo estaba claro, Lucy no podia dejar de meter sus sentimientos de preocupacion y enojo a Lisa en su razonamiento logico...

—Suspiro... talvez con, algo de té pueda pensar mejor— Susurro suavemente

—Señorita, hemos llegado— Dijo el taxista sacándola de sus pensamientos

—Gracias...— Respondio suavemente mientras el taxi daba vuelta en un enorme alojamiento de departamentos bastante lujoso al parecer

Fuera de aquel lugar, cierta persona se mantenia estoica mirando el taxi llegar, al detenerse se acerco caminando con paso elegante y sosteniendo sus manos sobre su vientre, cuando Lucy bajo del taxi la miro dando una pequeña sonrisa, dando paso a un pequeño abrazo

—Que grato es volver a verte Haiku— Exclamo Lucy

—Lo mismo dijo Lucy— Respondio Haiku separandose del abrazo y tomandola de las manos

—Gracias por dejarme quedar contigo Haiku— Le dijo Lucy a Haiku

—No tengo ningun problema contigo Lucy, conversar con los espiritus a veces es aburrido... la compañia viva es mas divertida... pero debo preguntar... ¿Porque no quedarte en tu casa?— Pregunto Haiku sin quitar su mirada estoica

—Yo... no estoy preparada para ir de nuevo alla... no a casa, no todavia— Respondio Lucy tornando su voz un poco mas sombria

Haiku entendio aquella referencia y simplemente se quedo callada asintiendo, Lucy podia estar tranquila en la oscuridad y el ocultismo... pero la muerte de sus padres la habia afectado como toda partida de un ser querido, algo que la ponia sumamente sensible, bajo su capa estoica en realidad Lucy tenia aquellos sentimientos reprimidos que la doblegaban, y su solucion siempre fue... escapar, no seria diferente ahora, esperaría hasta que esos sentimientos se fuera.

El taxista bajo la maleta de Lucy y se retiro, dejando a Haiku y a Lucy solas subiendo al apartamentos de Haiku

—No crei que te gustaran estas excentricidades— Abordo Lucy a Haiku

—No me gustan, pero el ambiente callado y oscuro en las tardes lo vuelven algo bastante tranquilo, en especial si deseas leer, es caro pero... bastante confortante— Respondio Haiku

—No te preocupes... te ayudare con la renta mientras este aqui...—

—Por cierto, fue un hermoso libro el que escribiste— Alabo Haiku a Lucy

—¿Compraste uno de mis... libros?— Auqnue no lo diria en verdad era algo vergonzoso que su amiga tuviera algun escrito de ella...

—Hielo y Oscuridad, tan perfecto como debe ser un amor no correspondido y una tragedia... ah... si, me lo consiguio tu hermano—

—¿Lincoln...?— Exclamo algo sorprendida Lucy

—Si, gracias a el, el tomo 3 es bastante dificil de obtener—

"Asi que para eso lo queria..." penso algo decepcionada Lucy

—Hablando de tu hermano...— Pregunto Haiku... —Quisiera preguntarte algo...

* * *

Lincoln regresaba en el vanzilla a casa, en verdad queria al menos acostarse para poder compensar el levantarse tan temprano, "Al menos no voy a morir ahora..." bromeo en su cabeza... pero un sentimiento de pesadumbre lo invadio... ¿En verdad estaba bien bromear sobre eso...? ¿Porque lo veia tan normal...?, dio un largo suspiro mientras se detenia en el semaforo, aprovechando saco el telefono, justo al momento en que una llamada entraba

—¿Hola?— Contestaba Lincoln

—Hola Lincoln— Respondio con una voz autoritaria cierta persona

—¿Lori...?—

* * *

La casa Loud lentamente recobraba la antigua vida ruidosa de la que gozaba, en gran parte por los potentes pelotazos que Lynn proporsionaba a la estructura, en cada golpe desconcentraba a Lola quien trataba de maquillarse haciendo que cada pelotazo el labial de saliera de su curso, harta camino hacia la ventana

—¡Maldicion Lynn! vas a tirar la maldita casa— Gritaba enojada Lola asomandose desde una de las ventanas

—¡Relajate! le enseño a Linka a jugar

—¡Es una maldita bebe! ¡ni se te ocurra enseñarle esos juegos machorros a mi sobrina!— Le volvio a responder con un grito Lola fulminandola con la mirada

—Aja...— Asintio Lynn mostrandole el dedo de en medio a una muy furiosa Lola

—¡Ya veras cuando baje!— Dijo para si misma Lola dandose la vuelta y saliendo de la habitacion, pero fue detenida por una mano que la sujeto del brazo

—Oh vamos Lola, dejala— Le dijo Lana mirandola sonriente —Al fin, ese Look te queda... mas o menos—

Lola la miro de arriba a bajo antes de cambiar su semblante enojado a uno bastante decepcionado —¿Que te prometio?—

—Que podriamos hacer lodo y jugar futbol americano— Dijo sonriente

—Eres una puerca Lana— Dijo Lola mientras llevaba su mano a su cara

—Lo que digas, aparte de eso... hacia tanto que no hablamos, ¡vamos a la habitacion!— Le dijo Lana llevando sus manos a los bolsillos alterales de sus jeans caminando y sentandose sobre su antigua cama

Seguidamente Lola se resigno, y decidio seguir a su gemela sentandose en la otra cama, pues habia algo que queria preguntar

—Lana— La abordo Lola subitamente— ¿Que hiciste estos ultimos 3 años...?

—Yo...— Dijo Lana cerrando sus ojos sin sacar sus manos de sus bolsillos —Ya sabes, en la universidad es un poco dificil la ingenieria... pero te puedo asegurar que puedo reparar cualquier motor, mejor de lo que ya lo hacia

—Eso ya lo podias hacer— Dijo Lola mientras se recostaba un poco apoyandose con sus brazos —Ahora, la verdad... ¿Donde estabas?

—¿Hmmm?—

—Vamos Lana, se que no estuviste en la universidad... se que te diste de baja casi iniciando el 3 mes...—

esas palabras congelaron a Lana al instante

—¿Como... lo sabes?—

—Digamos que conseguí la información del rector...— Lola suspiro —Sonara extraño viniendo de mi Lola, y probablemente no me creas, pero en verdad estuve preocupada... solo quiero saber ¿Donde estabas?

Lola se tomo el brazo frotandose mientras mriaba al piso

—Tome un viaje a sudafrica...— Esas palabras hicieron que Lola diera un sobresalto

—¡¿Que diablos hacias en ese basurero?!— Pregunto Lola bastante alarmada

—Yo...— Intento decir Lana, pero alzando la vista vio como Lola la miraba bastante enojada —Yo...

—Dilo de una maldita vez Lana, ¿Que hacias alla?

—Los animales necesitaban mi ayuda Lola ¿¡Ok?!— Respondio agitada Lana

—¿Que diablos...?— pregunto Lola mas para ella misma que para Lana...

—Yo... vi todas estas cosas en todos lados en inglaterra, los cazadores furtivos y los problemas con la caza... y... pedian voluntarios y fui alla...

—¿Por esa tonteria?— Pregunto iracunda Lola levantandose

—¡No es una tonteria!— Respondio Lana alzandose tambien

—¡Lana te pudieron hacer daño —Dijo ahora Lola acercandose y tomandola de los hombros —cientos de cosas pudieron haber pasado

—Pero no me pasaron... —Dijo Lana bajando la vista— No a mi...

Lola noto esa mirada subitamente fria y su perdida de contacto visual... pero decidio ignorarlos... al menos esta vez, y con fuerza abrazo a su gemela

—No hagas esas tonterias Lana, por favor... siempre has sido impulsiva pero esto...— Lana solo miraba abajo sin regresar el abrazo, siempre fue facil hacerla sentir mal... asi que Lola decidio callar

—¿Tenias planeado contarselo a alguien siquiera...?

—A Lincoln...— Respondio Lana

—¿Y porque a el?— Pregunto Lola un poco ofendida a la vez que se separaba un poco del abrazo que le daba a Lana

—Porque no sabia si contarte a ti... tenia miedo, de que reaccionaras de esta manera, perdona Lola, no queria preocuparte, no queria preocupar a nadie, por eso no le conte a nadie

—Lana... —Con esas palabras Lola logro tranquilizarse un poco— no parece que fueras la mayor

Sin embargo, Lola pudo sentir algo, notar cierto celo dentro de ella... Lana y Lincoln compartian muchas cosas y secretos... pero esta vez era algo demaciado serio ¿Porque se lo confiaria a Lincoln en lugar de ella...? ¿Porque se sentia traicionada? apreto suavemente sus puños, ella era mejor que una simple celosa. asi que decidió desechar ese sentimiento...

* * *

 **Asi que hasta aqui va la cosa, en verdad estuve batallando con este capitulo no sabia como desarrollar los sentimientos y la situacion de Lucy... si quedo algo mediocre perdonen u,u  
Otra es que... esta madre la estoy haciendo en el trabajo (?) de manera furtiva XD asi que perdonen los retrazos xux...  
espero que les gusste y... que el Emperador este con ustedes**


	11. Chapter 11

**La resignación es mi virtud, fluyo como el agua tal cual como la marea que sube y baja, he muerto por dentro y no me queda más que terminar a tus manos...**

Luna estaba sentada en el pasto de aquel parque en el cual alguna vez en su niñez recorrió de esquina a esquina... ja...  
ahora parecía más chico, su mirada en el lago no se rompía bajo ningún efecto Pues, si bien Luna estaba ahí su mente no lo estaba.  
Su cabeza no estaba bien, en su mente lo sucedido pasaba una y otra vez... y ella se llevó las manos al pecho

¿Qué fue lo que hice? se culpó a sí misma  
¿Porque no puedo aceptar esto? dijo finalmente mirando sus manos

Algo era cierto en su vida... había cometido muchas equivocaciones, pero cuando recibió aquella oportunidad de mano de un guitarrista, ella jamás lo vio como una traición... pero jamás vio del lado de Sam... No es como si las cosas con aquella persona hubieran escalado, pero si hubiera podido estar con Sam, las cosas hubieran estado mejor... ¿Y ahora? Se había desquitado con ella y evitaba a Lincoln, cosa para nada difícil, el parecía tan inmerso en su mundo que a veces todo alrededor pareciera inexistente, algo que, en su interior, también la hacía arder en furia, pero ¿Porque?

Inmersa en sus pensamientos no pudo percatarse que alguien se acercaba a ella

—¿Puedo sentarme? — Pregunto Lincoln en voz baja

Luna se estremeció, pero simplemente agacho más la mirada tratando de ocultarla del peliblanco que sin esperar una clara respuesta tomo asiento

—¿Cómo me encontraste? — Pregunto por lo bajo

—¿No sé? Talvez... solo talvez conozca como es mi hermana... y solo talvez algo me llamo la atención que su primer álbum y más atesorado sea "A los ojos del lago" cuya portada es...

Lincoln puso sus dedos en forma de un cuadro mirando hacia el lado desde su posición

—Exactamente esta...

A Luna casi se le caen las gafas de sol que usaba para esconderse mientras volteaba a ver anonadada a su hermano menor...

—¿Es... es en serio? — Pregunto ilusa

—Claro que no.…— Volteo a verla Lincoln con una sonrisa —Lo invente cuando venía de camino aquí...

—Tonto...— Mascullo Luna mientras volvía a mirar hacia el lago —Aunque es cierto...

—La verdad, es que aún recuerdo— Lincoln se sujetó suavemente de sus rodillas mientras apreciaba aquella vista con su hermana —Siempre que te escapabas de la casa, venias aquí

Esas palabras hicieron que el mundo de Luna se apagara nuevamente, sumergiéndola en un mundo ya escrito donde sus recuerdos revivían cada vez que, ella había llegado a aquel lugar, con su guitarra en la espalda sintiendo como todas aquellas emociones la forzaban a cantar... Una pequeña sonrisa esbozo en su rostro mientras sentía el viento

Lincoln sonrió con ella, pero lentamente su mirada cambio a una más drástica, mientras dejaba a su hermana recordar el pasado...

—Luna— Hablo súbitamente —Yo... sé que me estas evitando

Luna sintió aquellas palabras como una punzada, algo dentro de ella sintió miedo

—Y.… por desgracias... creo saber porque...

Luna reunió suficientes fuerzas para preguntar lo que seguía, no quería, pero no había diferencia si lo evitaba más, tenía que hacer esa pregunta...

—¿En serio... lo hicieron?

Lincoln se puso nervioso al inicio, se había preparado para esa pregunta proveniente de su hermana... pero nunca había podido idear un plan donde no pudiera lastimarla... Por su parte Luna ya sabía la respuesta

—Si...

La mirada de Luna bajo súbitamente con un tono apagado mientras apretaba fuertemente su pecho

—¿Cuando...?

—Fue...— Lincoln tosió suavemente —Paso después... Ronnie...

—Bro... se sinceró...— Luna alzo suavemente la mirada tomando un tono más serio, aunque agotado —¿Porque ella...? Acaso... ¿Ella te... busco?

Lincoln junto sus dos manos y comenzó a jugar nervioso con ellas mientras trataba de pensar en todo lo que sucedería si decía las siguientes palabras... pero no.… al final era un salto al abismo, el no conocía el corazón de una chica despechada, pero menos conocía ahora a Luna

—No— Respondió finalmente —Fui yo...

Luna volteo a verlo sorprendida y aturdida antes de que con un movimiento rápido se llevara la mano a la frente...

—Lincoln... ¿Porque?

Lincoln sintió aquel deja vú cuando su hermana lo recrimino, como esa noche... la mente de Lincoln no podía trabajar bien ante esta situación que el simplemente deseaba dejar enterrada... pero ahora debía enfrentarla.

—Yo... yo...— Lincoln escondió mas su rostro entre sus rodillas mientras trataba de pensar y hablar...

—Me sentía solo...

Luna lo miraba fijamente mientras el peliblanco suspiraba

—Cuando todas ustedes se fueron, solo ellas dos fueron mi luz... Linka y... Ronnie... cuando por fin supe que todo acabo... algo en mí no quería aceptarlo, ya no quería sentirme así... ya no podía soportarlo... fui donde Sam trabajaba de media noche... aquel tonto bar...

Lincoln se sentó bien mientras siguiendo comenzó a frotar la palma de su mano suavemente —El alcohol pudo conmigo...

Luna chasqueo la lengua mientras miraba a su hermano con cierto odio...

—Vaya excusa de mierda...— Dijo levemente

—Lo sé...— Respondió Lincoln derrotado —Pero, incluso si no me perdonas a mi... Sam no tuvo la culpa

—Ella en verdad...— Lincoln tuvo un poco difícil decirlo —Ella en verdad aun te ama

El corazón de Luna comenzó a latir a mil, pero su recuerdo de cómo se desquito con ella hasta el final comenzó a hacer añicos su deseo de querer verla... y su mirada lo decía todo, Lincoln lo entendió y rápidamente trato de hablar

—Luna, sé que lo que te hice fue impensable... ¡Pero ella no fue la de la culpa! fui... fui yo quien la busco... yo...—Pero no encontró más palabras y simplemente se resignó sentándose de nuevo en aquella pose derrotado...

El silencio incomodo nuevamente se encontró entre ambos, a Lincoln le dolía mas que anda, pues Luna era su hermana más cercana, era su confidente y quien más lo visitaba... y era muy raro que fuera... eso decía mucho de las demás... por eso le dolía en lo mayor de su ser el haberla traicionado...  
Pero ante su sorpresa Luna comenzó a abrirse aquel abrió y se quitó las gafas para mirar al horizonte mejor. Para ella era doloroso admitirlo, pero se lo había ganado, aquella noche Sam dijo algo cierto... Luna siempre busco sus deseos y jamás le importo lo que paso a su alrededor

—Yo... tampoco fui buena...— Menciono derrotada —¿Sabes? Me encontré con ella hace una noche...

—¿Eh? — Lincoln no pudo evitar sentirse aún más nervioso al escuchar las palabras de Luna...

En su mente él sabía lo que podría pasar si Sam y Luna se encontraran... y más si Luna se hacía a la idea...

—Luna...—

—Ella tenía razón en una cosa— Los ojos de Luna comenzaron a humedecerse, pero su mirada se mantenía férrea —Solo pensaba en mi cuando me fui esa vez... y ese... guitarrista no tardó en aprovecharse de eso...

Luna apretó sus puños para después suavemente apartar las lágrimas de sus ojos

-fui una tonta...

Lincoln intento decir algo más, pero... prefirió callar, dejando que el tiempo se fuera lentamente

\- ¿Me das un aventón a la casa? - Pregunto Luna a su hermano

-Claro Luna- Respondió con una sonrisa...

Lincoln se puso de pie y camino lentamente hacia afuera del parque mientras Luna lo seguía de cerca  
Luna no lo había perdonado... ni de cerca pero todo lo que necesitaba desquitarse... ya estaba más calmada y pensaba mejor.  
Súbitamente un pensamiento recorrió su cabeza y al entrar al vanezilla tosió suavemente y pregunto

\- ¿Lincoln recuerdas algo de anoche...?

Lincoln inmediatamente se puso rojo y volteó a los lados

\- ¿Qué? ¿no...? - intento articular hasta que noto como Luna lo miraba casi suplicante

-Ni... nada más que un sueño... raro que casi no recuerdo...

con esas palabras Luna se recostó y pasó su mano por su cabello antes de exhalar con alivio... al menos él no lo recordaba...

Lincoln arrancó el auto y comenzaron su viaje de regreso a casa

Luna miraba hacia la ventana, contemplando la rapidez del viaje mientras trataba de no hacer un tema de conversación, sin embargo, el reflejo de su hermano con una mirada perdida y apagada le hizo sentir algo de remordimiento

—Bro... vamos, ya te dije que... mmm no pasaba nada, quita esa cara larga— Le menciono

Lincoln parecía ni siquiera estar prestando atención pues apenas escucho a su hermana reacciono parpadeando rápidamente

—¿Que? ¿Ah...?

Luna noto el raro desenfreno de su hermano y decidió posar su mirada en el en lugar de seguir su reflejo

—¿Estas bien Link?— Pregunto ahora mejor acomodada

—Si... no es nada, solo unas llamadas— Respondió Lincoln

—Si tú lo dices...

Luna se acomodó mejor en el lugar subiendo los pies al asiento mientras miraba alrededor de la van... apenas visible noto un frasco que recogió lentamente sin que Lincoln lo notara, lo cual, por loa aturdido del pobre muchacho, no era muy difícil

Luna le dio una gran mirada al bote y dudo... ¿Qué era eso?

—

La van al fin había llegado a la casa y Lincoln y Lusa bajaron rápidamente, mientras Lincoln se adelantaba a abrir la puerta tomando la perilla

—Por cierto— Hablo abruptamente Lincoln deteniéndose —Se me olvido contarte algo...

Luna levanto la ceja al escuchar las palabras de su hermano

—¿Qué cosa? — Intento preguntar Luna incrédula

—Lana volvió...— Dijo rápidamente Lincoln antes de abrir la puerta de golpe y alejarse

Un balón de futbol americano cayo directamente en las manos de Luna mientras esta la miraba anonadada rápidamente alzo la vista

—¿Que Lana qué? — Dijo con una cara de sorpresa antes de que una joven de pelo rubio se lanzara de cara hacia ella

—¡Ja! ¡Te dije que lo atraparía no importa como lo lanzaras! — Grito Lana alzando el balón —Ah... por cierto Lo siento Lincoln— Hablo Lana mirando a Luna pensando que era Lincoln

—Tú no eres Lincoln— Dijo sorprendida

—¡Lana! — Grito Luna abrazándola y evitando que esta se levantara de nuevo

—¡Luna! — Grito Lana a su vez

—¡Ey! Espera— Musito Luna mientras alejaba a Lana con enojo —¡Porque demonios!

Luna no tardo en agarrar los dos pechos de Lana jaloneándolos y haciendo que la pobre rubia gimoteara de dolor

—¡Ay ay au au! ¡La combinación es al revés! — Intento decir Lana mientras se trataba de quitar del agarre de Luna

Lincoln volteo alrededor pues aún estaban fuera de la calle y tosió con fuerza haciendo que ambas chicas miraran alrededor...

Ups...

Ambas chicas se levantaron y caminaron directo a la casa mientras trataban de vigilar que nadie las hubiera visto...  
Lincoln simplemente se tapaba la cara haciendo un pequeño reproche

Ya dentro de casa

—¡Lana! — Volvió a hablar Luna mientras trataba de abrazar a su hermana

—¡Luna...! — Dijo con una sonrisa forzada Lana mientras tapaba sus pechos poniendo sus brazos en equis y se acercaba de nuevo a su hermana

Ambas se abrazaron fuerte, mientras lentamente las demás residentes de la casa se acercaban, pero de entre todas Lily la miraba extrañada... cosa que nadie más noto aparte de Lincoln quien era ajeno a lo que sucedía

—¿Lincoln? — Pregunto Lily quien decidió apartarse de Lynn y Lola que iban hacia Luna y se acercó a Lincoln

—¿Sucede algo? — Pregunto Lincoln mientras ponía su mano sobre la cabeza de Lily

Lily suavemente se quitó la mano de Lincoln antes de recargarse levemente sobre la pared tras ella

—¿Su...sucedió algo con Luna?

Lincoln hizo una pequeña mueca de fastidio, demasiado rápida, pero lo suficiente para que Lily lo notara...

—No, no fue nada Lily, ella solo quería aire fresco y.… ya—

Lily trato de esbozar la mejor sonrisa que pudo, pero algo dentro de ella sabía que estaba mal... algo estaba mal y le molestaba

—Ahora si me permites... me ocupare un rato— Lincoln se hizo a un lado mientras sacaba su celular del bolsillo y entraba a su cuarto escapando de sus hermanas

—Lincoln...— Hablo Lily para ella sola mientras lo miraba subir para después mirar hacia sus hermanas

—¡Ey! ¿qué tal si vamos por una pizza? — Sugirió Lynn

—Yo apoyo esa idea— Menciono Lana mientras se agarraba del cuello de Lynn

—No se chicas, me siento un poco...—Luna comenzó a notar las miradas preocupadas de sus hermanas al escuchar su tono de voz —...hambrienta, ¡vamos! — Corrigió sonriente

—¡Así se habla! — Contesto Lana sonriente

—¡Solo por esta vez!, iré... —Hablo Lola mientras se cruzaba de brazos

—Oh claro señorita ruegos— Le contesto Lynn —¡Ey Lincoln, Lily vamos!

Pero al voltearse Lynn solo noto a Lily que se agarraba del barandal, Lily sonrió algo nerviosa mientras apuntaba arriba al segundo piso

—Lincoln dijo que se iba a ocupar— Les aviso Lily

—Pues bueno, él se lo pierde, además debe cuidar a Linka— Hablo Lana —¿Entonces vendrás tú?

—Yo...— Lily levemente puso su mano sobre su estómago —Casualmente creo que me siento mal así que esta vez paso, gracias

—Bueno...— Lana le dio algo de tristeza, pero... pizza era pizza, y menos... era más para ella —¡Pues vamos!

Rápidamente las 3 hermanas salieron dejando solo a Lola afuera... Lola miraba con desconfianza a Lily de arriba a abajo

—¿Qué? — Respondió agresivamente Lily

—¿Que estas tramando? — Pregunto Lola

—Nada, solo iré a mi cuarto a recostarme

Lola espero hasta ver que Lily subiera y se escuchara el golpeteo de la puerta, súbitamente llego Lana a tomarla de brazo

—¡Se nos va a enfriar la pizza!

—¿Pero qué diablos? pero ni siquiera la has... además no has pedido las malditas llaves de la van

—Me preocupare por ponerle otro vidrio después

—¿Otro qué? ¿Para qué necesitaría otro...?

Un sonido de un cristalazo hizo que Lola se pusiera nerviosa y saliera corriendo afuera

—¿¡Qué demonios están haciendo par de locas!?—

—¡Es solo una broma! — Se empezó a escuchar a lo lejos mientras el motor del vanezilla se encendía

Lily no tardo en bajar de golpe, pero con un silencio sepulcral mientras revisaba si se habían ido para después acercarse al cuarto de Lincoln, su expresión era rara, más triste y apagada delo normal, y era algo que a ella no le gustaba... y algo tenía que ser en el celular... sin esperar trato de acercarse a la puerta y escuchar

—

Lincoln se encerró en el cuarto y puso el seguro mientras se sentaba en la cama notando como su pequeña hija se encontraba recostada en la cama descansando, paso suavemente su mano por el cabello blanco de la pequeña y después reviso su celular, buscaba en su celular los contactos, uno en específico, suspiro al encontrar el número y presiono "marcar", se levantó pues era algo difícil para el hablar con esa persona que no parecía querer contestarle, se recargo en la puerta y lentamente recordó la llamada de Lori antes de ir por Luna

...

— **¿Lori?**

— **¿Quién más serio tonto? — Respondió Lori de forma agresiva al otro lado de la Línea —Creí que tenías identificado mi numero**

— **Lo siento, es solo que conteste antes de que mirar**

— **Supongo... Lincoln necesito pedirte un favor**

 **Lincoln alzo la ceja mientras hablaba y dio una pequeña sonrisa**

— **¿Oh? '¿Así me hablas y eso que querías un favor?**

— **Que no se te suba a la cabeza**

— **Si... total ¿Que necesitabas? — Pregunto Lincoln más tranquilo**

— **¿Podría quedarme unos días en la casa? —**

— **Uy... en... ¿la casa? — Lincoln sintió un frio recorrer su espalda al haber escuchado a su hermana —Amy ¿Paso algo con Bobby?**

— **¿Con mi amorcito? Claro que no tonto, ¿Quién nos crees? — Respondió algo agresiva Lori, un tono que era, para desgracia de Lincoln ya habitual en ella**

— **Sabes Lori, no es que me moleste que vengas a quedarte es solo que, yo no creo que sea el mejor momento**

— **¿Estas metiendo chicas a la casa? — Le recrimino Lori como si Lincoln aun fuera un niño**

— **No mamá, no lo hago— Respondió Lincoln con un tono en broma**

— **Más te vale mujeriego— Lori hizo una pequeña pausa antes de volver a hablar —¿Y porque no es buen momento para ir?**

— **Bueno entre Luna y Lily, además de Lynn y Lana y Lola...—Lincoln se puso el celular entre el hombro y el cuello mientras contaba con los dedos**

— **Dios, ¿Todas están ahí? — Lincoln pudo sentir un poco de emoción en las palabras de Lori —¿Y porque no me avisaste bobo?**

— **Porque nunca me contestas...— Menciono Lincoln por lo bajo**

— **Oh...**

 **Lincoln suspiro ante la respuesta... algo tonta de su hermana mayor, pero rápidamente se recompuso**

— **¿Entonces por qué? Digo si puedo preguntar**

— **Es por lo de su madre, sinceramente pensé que ya estabas enterado**

— **¿La señora Santiago? — Pregunto Lincoln confundido —¿Paso algo con ella?**

— **¿Paso? claro... murió hace unos días... y pues Bobby necesita algo de tiempo...— Lori suspiro por el teléfono —Y creo que es mejor estar un poco separada de el**

— **No tenía ni idea...— Dijo Lincoln mientras agachaba la cabeza... —Talvez deba... deba hablar con Ronnie... y... Lori, de mi parte dile a Bobby que, lo lamento**

— **Tranquilo Lincoln y si se lo diré, estaré llegando a la casa en unos días... adiós— Dijo finalmente Lori para colgar**

...

Súbitamente el cambio en el sonido del celular hizo que Lincoln saltara de sus recuerdos y se pusiera atento...

—¿Hola...? — Se escuchó la voz del otro lado

—¿Hola? ¿Ronnie?... soy, soy yo Lincoln—

—...Ha... Hola Lincoln— Respondió de manera fría Ronnie Ane —¿...Necesitabas algo?

—¿Que? No, no es solo que...— Lincoln se puso algo nervioso y suavemente pasaba su mano por su cabello —Me entere sobre... lo de tu madre

—Ah

—En verdad, solo quería llamarte para... decirte mis más sincera pésame— Dijo finalmente el chico peliblanco, pero inmediatamente un gran silencio se escuchó  
—Yo... ¿Estas... bien Ronnie?

—Si Lincoln...— Respondió nuevamente Ronnie —Escucha si sabes sobre eso entonces... entenderás porque no tengo muchas... ganas de hablar con las personas en estos momentos...

—Oh... es cierto yo... lo siento—

Seguidamente de las palabras de Lincoln súbitamente una voz al fondo se pudo escuchar, una voz de un hombre, muy grave que preguntaba

—¿Quién habla cariño?

—Oh no es nadie bebe— Respondía Ronnie a la voz

Lincoln sintió una punzada en su estómago y rápidamente un sentimiento helado recorrió su espalda... sus labios se movieron por si solos pero la voz no salió

—Muchas gracias por tus palabras, Lincoln, pero este no es... el mejor momento. —Siguió hablando Ronnie

—Si...— Respondió Lincoln con una sonrisa algo forzada a pesar de que nadie lo viera

Súbitamente Lincoln colgó... y suspiro, era patético, agradecía estar solo con su hija durmiendo...

Porque no deseaba que nadie viera como sus lágrimas comenzaban a salir

"Demonios Lincoln" Se dijo así mismo mientras un sollozo es escapaba...  
"¿Además que son tú y ella?" volvió a decirse a sí mismo  
"Ella solo está viviendo su vida..." Lincoln se apartó de la puerta sintiendo un leve mareo...

"Debes alejarte de las emociones fuertes" Recordó las palabras de Lisa

—Creí que solo... entraba en momentos de estrés...— Dijo dando una pequeña sonrisa mientras se sentaba y se recostaba a lado de su hija.

La pequeña Linka no tardo en despertarse por el movimiento súbito de Lincoln recostándose, y dio una enorme sonrisa al ver a su papa acostado con ella

—¡Papa! ¡Papa!, tuve un sueño muuuuy extraño— Musito ella haciendo movimientos exagerados con las manos

Lincoln sonrió ante las acciones y el decir de su hija, pero lentamente el sueño lo volvía a cubrir...

—Cuéntamelo... — Dijo con una voz apagada mientras Linka comenzaba a relatar su fabulosa historia... pero Lincoln dejo de escucharla... en la veía mover sus labios, maniobrar sus manos... y aun así ningún sonido se escuchó para el...

—¿Eh...? — Progresiva y lentamente los parpados de Lincoln se fueron cerrando mientras abandonaba su cuerpo y mente divagaba... en un sueño.

Sin darse cuenta de cómo su pulso bajaba a cero.

—¿Papi? — Pregunto Linka

—

Lily daba vueltas afuera del cuarto de Lincoln, respiraba fuerte pues el enojo la cubría, pero aun así era imposible actuar para ella, un nombre llamo su atención, ella pudo reconocerlo... Ronnie y después... un llanto... esa maldita perra que abandono a Lincoln y a su sobrina hacia tanto tiempo lo seguía lastimando... y aun así Lincoln era lo suficientemente estúpido para marcarle... ¿Porque?

—¡Agá! ¡No entiendo a los hombres! — Dio una pequeña rabieta en voz baja...

Aun no era tarde para... ¿Pero que podía decirle para entrar?

"Oh hola Link, resulta que de pura casualidad estaba escuchando por tu puerta y creí haber escuchado un sollozo... y quise entrar a averiguarlo"

¡No! Claro que no... Lily tomo aire, ¿aunque porque le daba tantas vueltas? era su hermano al fin y al cabo... ella quería que el fuera feliz, sobre todo lo demás, y en estos momentos él no estaba bien...

Lentamente se acercó al cuarto y golpeo dos veces

—¿Lincoln? — Hablo un poco nerviosa —Escuchar yo... Quería saber si estás bien...

Lily se quedó esperando, pero Lincoln no respondió

—No sé si quieras, hablar es... Lincoln de verdad me siento algo preocupada— Volvió a hablar tratando de aparentar que no había escuchado nada, pero nadie respondió

—Si no quieres hablar yo, te puedo esperar afuera, es decir, debes estar cansado creo yo ¿no es así?

Pero nadie respondió

—¿Lincoln? — Volvió a preguntar Lily golpeando nuevamente la puerta

Intento girar la perilla, pero... nada...

—¿hermano? —

—

 **Ufff y decían que nunca lo lograría~ hasta aquí el capítulo, Lo de Luna no esta ni cerca de temrinar, pero al menos nuestro peliblanco logro safarse por un momento sin embargo viene otro, el golpe fiscio y emocional~ espero que les haya gustado, en verdad me es o me fue muy dificil este capitulo en escritura… si encutran alguna incongruencia solo puedo decir… haganmela saber… y… tomen ne cuenta que solo puedo escribir de 9:56 a 12:00 TuT  
Por todo lo demas, gracias por leer soy reila vann y que el Emperador este con ustedes **


End file.
